Learning Friendship
by BlueRowley
Summary: Severus Snape is cursed with an affliction that has him human by day and a centaur, Ajax, by night. One night, Ajax rescues a lonely eleven-year-old Harry Potter and a bond forms between them and they meet every night. As Ajax, Severus learns more about Harry than he would have ever wanted to learn. But without revealing himself to Harry, how can Severus help this orphaned boy?
1. Ajax

This story is inspired by a challenge on Potions and Snitches – Potions, Snitches, and Hooves: by Alexannah, Summary: Severus and/or Harry is a centaur. Details up to the author-could be transformation or always was one; could be known by everyone or kept secret.

Sometimes, the smallest plot ideas can inspire an entire story in just a few minutes! I hope you like this! As always, the first chapter is short but they will get longer.

Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter

* * *

He was forever cursed with this affliction. A curse that traced back years in the Prince family ancestry, inflicted upon by a trapped, wild sphinx Severus Snape's great-great-great-grandfather tried to slaughter for trophy money. The Curse of the Hunted – _"for he who slays what he calls a monster must beware the monster inside. And he shall be the hunted outcast come each and every night. And all his sons shall be cursed as long as prejudice thrives. When met again, his fate will depend on who he helps revive."_

 _Damn human-cat!_ Severus always thought. _And damn the family curse._

Severus Snape was a normal man from sunrise to sunset. A normal being with medium length black hair, a crooked nose, and a tall, slender build. But by nightfall, he turned into a centaur – a beast. He was covered in black hair all the way down to his hooves, with a long black tail and even a black mane like appearance. His face became long and protruded, more like a horse's than a human's, and his ears grew long and pointy. He was unrecognizable as a centaur.

Just as he was now. Severus walked through the trees of the Forbidden Forest in the moonlight, stretching his four legs out. Even though he could just as easily hide in his quarters, it was good to get out and stretch and even gallop about. He needed to otherwise his muscles would be cramped during the next transformation, which was painful. However, once he was out in the forest, it was harder to sneak back into the castle without being seen. He would have to sleep outside tonight. Which didn't bother him, he had done so many times before. The hair he was covered in kept him warm.

Only two people knew of his transformation – Albus Dumbledore and regrettably, the Dark Lord.

He had already taken the mark just before sundown and had to explain to the Dark Lord what was about to happen to him. He had been afraid he would be rejected from the only group that had accepted him – if not murdered.

The Dark Lord seemed accepting of his curse and had wanted to use it to his advantage and persuade the centaurs to the dark side. Severus didn't bother trying to explain that he wasn't really welcomed by other centaurs.

Albus had known of his transformation since he began Hogwarts and had helped him stay out of sight of other students – like he did for another student with a werewolf affliction. Albus had been a great mentor and even helped him when he begged for help to protect Lily Potter and her family. It was a long story, but Albus claimed he had been a spy for the light side and he would be a spy when the Dark Lord returned. He would do his best.

Severus found a nice patch of grass just at the edge of the trees. He pawed at it and gathered his legs under him to sleep. He would have to rise early and return to the castle.

The curse affected him the moment he was born, though it did not activate until he had turned three, which resulted in his first transformation. His muggle father had been terrified and threw him and his mother out of the house. Eileen Snape, nee Prince, had returned to her parents' home to raise him alone, albeit heartbroken by the divorce. The curse only inflicted the males of the Prince line, so his mother or grandmother never went through any transformation, but his grandfather did, and the man would offer comfort for Severus when the painful shifting began. It hurt everywhere when he changed, especially growing two extra limbs and a tail. Eileen had always been at his side through those moments as well. She adored him as a centaur child, calling his adorable and even nicknaming him Ajax when he transformed. And that was the name he gave anyone who ever asked him, Ajax. It was safer to avoid using Severus Snape.

Severus sighed, slowly closing his eyes. He lowered his torso to the ground, resting his head on his arms, his long hair (which seemed to grow longer and thicker as a centaur) fell around his face. He relaxed on the ground, ready for a long night.

Leaves rustling caught Severus's attention. He snapped his head up and stared in the direction of Hogwarts, the large castle dark against the blue night sky.

There was a student walking towards the forest. No, towards Hagrid's hut. Severus watched as the small child stopped just outside the door and raised a fist to knock. His fist hung in the air for a long moment, before the child lowered it, seemingly sighing, the turned away and began walking slowly back to the castle.

Severus pushed himself up and trotted a bit closer to Hagrid's hut to get a good look at the student. There wasn't anything he could do now but if he could get a good look at the face, he'd find a reason to deduct points from that student tomorrow. Severus softly walked closer and peered through the trees at the small student.

Harry bloody Potter.

Severus snorted angrily, a centaur characteristic. There was one student Severus just couldn't stand. His looks, his personality, his rule breaking – he was just like James Potter, a bully from Severus's past. He hated having to be reminded of that spoiled prince ever day. Recently, the child decided to dive after a Remembrall during his first flying lesson. And instead of taking points like he had done with Draco Malfoy, Minerva decides to put the reckless child on the Quidditch team. The boy was spoiled everywhere he went.

Severus snorted once more and turned away, ready to head back to that soft patch of grass he had found. Harry could find his way back on his own. Maybe Filch was out and about in the castle.

As Severus turned away, he heard a low growling. He looked back toward Harry, then glanced in the trees closest to the child. A large wolf-like animal was stalking the boy, hidden in the trees but inching closer to Harry.

A werewolf! Now?

Severus glanced up at the moon. It was full. How had the werewolf traveled this far so quickly? There hasn't been a werewolf this close to Hogwarts in years. The wolf was inching closer to Harry. Severus spun around and galloped out of the trees and to Harry.

The wolf jumped at Harry, who fell to the ground in surprise with a scream. Severus jumped between the two and kicked at the wolf. The werewolf avoided the sharp hooves and landed on all fours. It turned and snarled at Severus. Severus bared his teeth at it, wishing he had a weapon on him. He never carried his wand on him when he transformed for fear that he may lose it. He also had none of the weapons centaurs usually carried, like the bows and arrows. But he did have hooves.

Severus pawed at the ground aggressively. The wolf snapped its jaws at him as it circled around. Severus charged forward a little, rearing and pawing and stomping. The wolf backed up slightly, but didn't seem too intimidated by the centaur. It kept growling and stalking closer, snapping its jaws at Severus. Severus backed up so he was standing in front of Harry.

Severus glanced down at Harry. The boy was staring wide-eyed at him and the wolf, looking back and forth between them. Their eyes locked and Severus could see the fear in the boy's emerald orbs.

Making up his mind, Severus reached down and lifted Harry onto his back, galloping away with the werewolf chasing after him. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his torso and grip tightly. Severus galloped through the trees as fast as he could, the wolf nipping at his rear hooves. Hoping he didn't throw Harry off, Severus kicked at the wolf, his hooves connecting with the wolf's jaw, creating a loud crack. The wolf whimpered and ceased chasing Severus to paw at its face.

Severus slowly came to a halt a safe distance away to watch the wolf. It stopped pawing at its face and snarled at Severus before turning into the trees and scrambling off.

Severus sighed and trotted back towards Hogwarts, approaching the castle until he was just a few paces away from the steps to the entrance. Of course, he'd be saving Harry Potter already. Not even two months into the school year and he's saving the boy from danger. He reached back and dragged Harry off his back with a grip on the boy's arm, gently setting him down. Then, he turned to retreat back into the trees.

"Wait, sir," Harry's voice stopped him. A hand on his shoulder (the horse's part) caught his attention. He looked down at the small boy.

"Thank you for saving me," Harry smiled up at him. He felt the boy's eyes scan over his body in curiosity. "Umm, what are you?"

Severus side stepped away from Harry's touch, growing uncomfortable with how close the boy was. He gave his tail a flick as he angled himself to face the boy. He sighed for the hundredth time that night, figuring he should answer the child. He softened his voice as much as he could in hopes that Harry wouldn't recognize his voice.

"I am a centaur, child," Severus answered. "And shouldn't you be in bed? It's dangerous being out here at this time."

"I've heard of those before," Harry said, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember where and when. "And I couldn't sleep earlier. I was hoping I could talk to Hagrid real quick but then I thought I shouldn't disturb him because he might already be asleep. Oh, Hagrid is the man who lives in that hut over there. Well, he's more of a half-giant. He has a cool dog named Fang." Harry pointed at Hagrid's hut.

Severus resisted rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't it have been better to just wait until morning to speak to . . . the half-giant that lives there? What was so urgent that you had to come out now and be attacked by a werewolf?"

Severus was trying hard to keep his voice soft.

"Was that what that was?" Harry shuddered. "I just wanted a friend to talk to."

"You don't have any . . . friends in there?" Severus motioned toward Hogwarts.

"Not many," Harry confirmed. "I met Ron, he's great. The other boys are okay, too, but I don't know them that well still. That's really it. And Hagrid. Besides, they're all asleep. But it's okay. I've never really had friends before. It's all still new to me."

Severus tilted his head at that. Interesting comment, he thought. Harry seemed more open to talking to him than he did "Professor Snape." Or any adult. Severus realized that Harry was staring up at him in awe – like one would stare up at a giraffe they've seen for the first time. Growing more uncomfortable considering he had very little interaction with people during his transformation period, Severus back up a few steps.

"Quit staring at me like I'm some kind of zoo animal," Severus snapped.

Harry winced and quickly looked at his feet. "Sorry," he muttered. "I've never seen a centaur before."

Great, now the boy looked ready to cry. Severus growled under his breath before taking a few steps closer. Harry kept his eyes averted.

"It is alright," Severus reassured. "You meant no harm. You should really be off to bed. I'm sure you have . . . much to do at this school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry agreed, keeping his head down.

"I never said you couldn't look at me. It's just rude to stare."

Harry didn't move for a long moment. He slowly lifted his eyes and then his head. Severus tried to offer a smile but it seemed more like a grimace. It just wasn't in his nature anymore. It seemed to do the trick because Harry slowly offered a smile back.

"What's your name, sir?" the boy asked.

Severus tilted his head, thinking about the question. He might as well as keep his identity a secret for as long as he could. Harry didn't seem to be making any connections between him and one of the boy's most dreaded professors.

"Ajax," Severus said.

"Ajax? That's a really cool name. Does it mean something?"

"Perhaps it is something you could look into. For now, I suggest you go back into the castle and head to bed. Go on."

"But I never told you my name! It's Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm aware. I don't believe there is a soul who doesn't know you're name."

"I know that now. It's kind of weird having people know more about me than I know about myself. I had no idea I was so famous until I came to Hogwarts."

This was new. And here, Severus had been thinking that Harry was just like his father, growing up with the knowledge of what had happened when he was a baby and how famous he was in the Wizarding World. Clearly, the boy's muggle relatives raised him without exposing such knowledge. Perhaps they didn't want the fame getting to his head. Wise decision on their behalf.

"Well, anyway," Harry continued, "thanks again for saving me, Ajax."

Harry wrapped his arms around what he could reach of Severus's torso. Shocked, Severus froze, unsure of how to respond or how to react. He waited until Harry released him, and with one last smile from the boy, he turned and went back inside the castle. Severus waited until the door closed behind him, though his shocked state may have been cause for most of the delay. Shaking himself out of the stupor, Severus turned and walked back to the forest, disappearing in the trees.

He found the grass patch he had been lying in before and gathered his legs under him once more, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

His thoughts strayed to Harry, and then to another green-eyed person he once knew.

Early sunrise came and Severus slowly felt himself morph back into a human. He grinded his teeth but he was used to the pain now. Once he was fully human, he reached up and snatched a robe from a tree branch; one he always had in the forest for his mornings back to the castle. One problem with shifting into a centaur was that he lost all his clothing. There was no spell to aid him there; he had already searched for one.

Standing and shivering in the cold morning air, he walked back to the castle. He wondered if Harry would tell anyone of his encounter with Ajax. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or even worried about what that might do for him. Yet, from what he had heard from Harry last night, from what he had learned last night, it sounded as though Harry didn't have many people to confide in other than Ron and Hagrid.

Everything should be fine. Harry will have forgotten him and he could go back to his lonely nights in the forbidden forest. Just like always.

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, Harry chatted amiably with Ron.

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "why did you even go outside?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. I kid of wanted to see Hagrid but I thought better of it. It seemed like a good idea before I went outside."

"And you were rescued from a werewolf by a centaur? That's so cool! That werewolf must have been scary."

"He was a pretty cool centaur, too. He was nice, but I think he's lonely."

"He's probably deep in the forest by now. Centaurs have their own territory they stick to. He may never come back."

"I hope he comes back. I'm going to look for him later. Maybe he's still close by."

"We can go look now before class."

"Okay," Harry downed his milk and followed Ron out the Great Hall.

"And where are you two going?" snapped an ominous voice.

Harry and Ron spun on their feet just in front of the entrance. Behind them stood Severus Snape, all sneering eyes and billowing robes. He glared down at Harry and Ron, waiting for an answer.

"We were just going outside for some fresh air, sir," Harry answered. "And maybe to . . . see Hagrid."

"Classes start in ten minutes," Severus reminded, crossing his arms. "You better be back inside before then."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, urging Harry to hurry out the front door.

The two boys ran down the steps and away from Hogwarts as fast as they could. They walked down to Hagrid's when they made sure Severus was

"Snape's in a foul mood," Ron observed.

"Isn't he always? Look, over here. This is where the werewolf was, just a little ways from Hagrid's hut. And then Ajax came running out and he lifted me on his back. It was so cool! And then he left me up there. I didn't see where he went."

"Hey, there's Hagrid," Ron pointed, "Maybe he knows Ajax."

Hagrid smiled at the two boys as they approached him, Fang barking and wagging his tail. Hagrid set down the chicken feed.

"What can I help yer with, Harry, Ron?"

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry greeted. "Have you ever met a centaur?"

"Why yes, Harry, sev'ral times."

"Have you ever met one named Ajax?"

"Ajax, eh? Hmm, I can't say I have. D'you meet a centaur, Harry?"

"I did. Last night. I was almost . . ." Harry trailed off. Should he really tell an adult what had almost happened? Could he tell Hagrid at least? But Hagrid could always tell another professor – he may be obligated to tell a professor or even the Headmaster. What good would it do to get expelled so soon in the year? He couldn't go back to his aunt's and uncle's on such terms. Besides, Hagrid had already said he didn't know this Ajax.

"Never mind, Hagrid," Harry pulled Ron away. "Class is starting soon. We should really get going."

"Alright then," Hagrid frowned but waved them goodbye. "See yer later."

Harry and Ron walked back to the school in silence, Ron casting Harry concerned glances every so often. Harry was lost in his thoughts. What if he never saw Ajax again? What if Ron thought he was lying about Ajax? Or even worse, what if Ajax wanted to remain hidden and unknown – and here he was, telling all his friends about his late night adventure. Good thing he didn't have many friends.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you tell Hagrid about last night?"

"He could tell the headmaster," Harry answered. "I could be expelled or something. But then I got thinking. What if Ajax didn't want me to tell anyone about him?"

"You only told me," Ron reassured. "And you just gave his name to Hagrid. I'm sure there's no harm done."

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "I hope I see him again soon."

Maybe Ajax only came out at night. Were centaurs nocturnal? Harry would have to find out for himself. He really wanted to see Ajax again. _Soon,_ Harry thought, _very soon._

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter! Let me know! I'm wondering how well of a story this will turn out to be.


	2. We Meet Again

My next chapter! I really am excited to see where this story goes. Sorry it's another short one. Its working it's way up. Here you are – enjoy!

* * *

"And you're sure it was a werewolf, Severus?" Albus asked Severus as the man paced in his office.

"Of course, I'm sure! I know exactly what a werewolf looks like, unless you've forgotten what happened in my sixth year here!" Severus snapped.

"Now, Severus," admonished the older wizard, "the past is best left behind us . . ."

"Don't give me that! I have to live with my history every night as you well know. Regardless, I believe you need some enforcement around that forest to keep the students away from it! Potter was nearly killed last night."

"I see your concerns, Severus. And I am glad you were around to prevent a tragedy. I will explain the seriousness of keeping away from the forest once more at dinner tonight. But you know as well as I that the forest has a magic of its own. The forest will not be contained by any magic, even my own. However, if you are so insistent on keeping students away, perhaps you can patrol the forest at night."

"As if I wanted to lose any more sleep than I already have."

"I know this is difficult for you. But can't you see any beauty in this curse?"

"Don't play this game again. There is nothing beautiful about this." Severus spat out the word 'beautiful' as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What about the chance of rescuing a young boy from a dangerous creature?"

"That doesn't make this affliction any better. Excuse me, headmaster, but I have a class to teach."

Severus stormed out of the Headmaster's office. He suddenly remembered that it was Friday. He had Harry's class to teach. How wonderful. As he passed the Great Hall he saw Harry and the boy's redheaded friend – Ron, was it? – prancing to the school's front entrance. Class started very shortly, honestly, where did those boys think they were going at this time.

"And where do you think you're going?" he snapped at the children.

The two boys spun around just before opening the front door. He glared down at them as he waited for an answer.

"We were just going outside for some fresh air, sir," Harry answered. "And maybe to . . . see Hagrid."

Ah, yes, for that talk that was so important last night, Harry had to leave the safety of the castle and nearly be slaughtered by a werewolf. Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Classes start in ten minutes," he reminded them. "You better be back inside before then."

"Yes, sir," the redhead said before both boys disappeared out the door.

Severus narrowed his eyes. If they were late for his class, he'd finish the werewolf's job and slaughter the boy himself. The nerve of that child.

* * *

Harry and Ron just entered the room as the bell rang for class to begin. Harry gulped and looked over at Severus's desk. The man was standing in front of it and glaring right at them.

"Five points from Gryffindor for nearly missing the bell. Any later and I would have given you both detention. Find your seats."

Harry and Ron quickly shuffled to a table behind a bushy haired girl named Hermione and another girl named Parvati. Hermione shook her head at them with a glare – like she was on the professor's side or something! Ron rolled his eyes and Harry just remembered that there really hadn't been a reason to take points – he and Ron had technically been on time. Professor Snape was just being a git as always.

Class began and Severus began talking about aconite, a purple flower plant with magical properties. Severus used his wand to create draw a realistic plant in the air, a rather cool 3D effect in Harry's opinion. But the lecture for the day was rather boring and Harry's mind wandered back to looking for Ajax later. What if centaurs were nocturnal? What if Ajax only ever came out at night? Or what if centaurs did belong to a specific territory? Did Ajax return to where he belonged, never to be seen again? What a terrible thought! Ajax had been so nice – a little distant - but still nice all the same. Ajax was probably with his friends and family. Harry sighed as he daydreamed about Ajax and his centaur friends. Did Ajax have a girlfriend? Harry bet she was a pretty centaur – maybe with red hair all over and green eyes like his own mother . . .

"Potter!"

Harry jumped as his surname was hissed. He stared up at the glaring professor.

"And what is our celebrity daydreaming about that is more important than paying attention?"

Slytherins laughed from their side. Harry blushed at having been caught.

"Nothing, sir. Sorry sir."

"Since you clearly already know about aconite and feel privileged to focus on other matters, perhaps you can inform the class as to what part of the plant is toxic?"

Harry's face blanked for a brief moment. He saw Hermione's hand shoot up in the air, as it did in every class. Ron gave Harry a pitiful look, along with other Gryffindors, but the Slytherins were smirking and sniggering all the while. This was humiliating.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Clearly you didn't read the book, Potter," Severus rolled his eyes. "If you had read the book, then you would have known that . . ."

"Well," Harry interrupted, glaring at Severus, "if we were supposed to read the book, then why even bother teaching us what we already read?"

Severus's eyes narrowed even more as the Gryffindors smirked at Harry's rebellion. Harry would have smirked, too, but Severus looked ready to murder him.

"Because clearly, not everyone is smart enough to read the required passages, isn't that right, Potter?" Severus snarled. "And another two points lost from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Harry seethed at his seat, glaring back at Severus.

When class finished, Harry stormed out of the potions room, wanting to be as far away from Severus Snape as possible. He didn't understand it. What did that professor have against him? No one else in the school had a problem with him – only that professor. Did he wrong him in another life or something? Ron rushed at his side to keep up with Harry's angry strides.

"Hey, don't take it to heart, mate," Ron smiled encouragingly. "Everyone knows Snape is a greasy git. Don't let him get to you."

"Yeah and everyone knows that Snape hates me more than anyone else," Harry returned. "I don't get it, Ron. I never did anything to him. I didn't even know him before I came to this school. What does he have against me?"

"Maybe he's jealous?" Ron suggested. "You're famous and he's not."

"I doubt it," Harry muttered.

"On the bright side, Halloween is in a couple days. It'll be so much fun – I heard a lot about the feast here from my older brothers. You'll enjoy it. You can just forget about ol' mean Snape."

Harry smiled at Ron. It felt so nice having friends.

Later that evening, Harry quickly snuck out of Hogwarts. The sun wasn't gone yet, so he hoped he didn't get into too much trouble if he was caught outside. He decided to start looking near Hagrid's hut. It had been where the werewolf was but Ajax had run to his aid. Maybe the centaur would stop by and visit the area? It was worth a shot. Harry looked around the hut, being careful not to disturb Hagrid's chickens. It didn't seem like Hagrid was home.

"Ajax?" Harry called into the trees. The sun was slowly lowering more and more. Harry inched closer to the forest, adjusting his glasses as he peered into the darkening woods. "Ajax?"

* * *

Severus watched Harry impassively from a tree he was leaning against in the forest a good distance away. He had watched Harry leave Hogwarts as the sun slowly dropped in the sky but he knew soon he would transform and there was nothing he could do to send Harry back inside unless he wanted the boy to watch him shift. He had wondered what the boy was up to now, figuring that he could be looking for Hagrid for another talk of whatever matters.

Then he heard it.

"Ajax?"

Harry was looking for Ajax. Harry James Potter was looking for him.

"Ajax?"

Of course, the boy didn't know it was him – the horrid Professor Snape, greasy git, most unfair teacher at Hogwarts.

The sun was disappearing behind the hills, the last bit of light glistening on the lake. Harry was inching closer to the trees. Didn't that boy learn anything from last night. At least it was no longer a full moon. Severus resisted rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that day. He just watched as Harry wandered closer to the trees, looking for a centaur that only existed at night.

What was he supposed to do? Severus tilted his head in Harry's direction. When the transformation happened, should he approach Harry? Send him back inside the castle for his safety? Severus hoped Harry would turn and go back to the castle on his own. He really didn't want to deal with the James Potter replica.

But he couldn't leave the boy to fend for himself, now could he?

Finally, the last of the sun disappeared and Severus felt the familiar deep ache of his bones elongating and changing, shifting and rubbing to form a new look; the pain of growing two extra limbs and a tail sending little sparks of nerve waves up and down his spine. Severus's head burned as the bones and muscles in his face elongated like a horse's, his ears stretching beyond what should be normal. He felt himself growing taller and his body went through an abnormal hypertrichosis phase – excessive hair growth at an abnormally fast rate – something werewolves would normally go through. Soon, he was covered in black hair, his entire centaur body and most of his torso. He flicked his tail right then left, then stretched his four legs, moving every part of his centaur body.

After a good warmup, he looked over at where Harry was bravely inching closer to the trees, standing just before the forest now.

He might as well as stop the boy from going any further. He galloped deeper into the trees, staying out of sight until he was directly in front of the boy – though beyond Harry's vision with those abysmal glasses. Severus walked forward until Harry gasped at the large shape moving slowly towards him. The young boy backed away from the forest then paused and peered into the trees.

Severus stopped just a bit before exiting the forest, remaining in the dark covering of the trees.

"A-Ajax?" Harry hesitated, stepping back a little more.

"I see you've learned to be cautious of the forest," Severus remarked, not moving out of the trees. "But clearly not cautious enough."

"Ajax!" Harry exclaimed happily. "You came back!"

"What are you doing so close to the forest again? At night?" Severus demanded, before remembering he sounded a lot like Severus Snape, all gruff and condescending. Clearing his throat, he softened his voice and spoke in a calmer and gentler tone. "I mean, after I specifically told you that it is dangerous to be around at this time?"

"I wanted to see you again," Harry smiled, stepping closer to the trees.

Snorting aggressively, Severus trotted forward, effectively removing the smile from Harry's face and backing the boy away from the forest. Severus walked circles around Harry, as if creating a protective bubble, though why he bothered, Severus didn't know. Harry watched curiously as the centaur circled him.

"Why would you want to see me again?" Severus asked, still moving around Harry.

"I . . . I thought . . . I don't know, I guess I thought we could be . . ."

"Friends?" Ajax finished. "I assure you, I need no friends. Especially that of a little child."

"I'm not a child!" Harry defended.

"Then what do you call yourself? A young man? A preteen? You are not a teen yet, so that won't do."

"I'm just a . . . I don't know."

"You don't know what you are? Do you even know who you are? The savior of the wizarding world? The Boy-Who-Lived? The pampered, spoi–"

"Can't I just be Harry? Just Harry for one night."

Severus stopped his pacing and looked down at the boy who looked so contrite. He had gotten a bit carried away, falling into old habits. He forgot that he wasn't Severus Snape to Harry, but instead Ajax, a potential friend Harry sought. He had to bite back his normal behavior and play the role of Ajax the hero centaur as Harry surely saw him as.

"Just Harry, hmm?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. Just Harry. That's me. I'm not some savior or . . . anything. I'm just me. I'm all I know."

"Interesting," Severus commented, staring down at the boy.

Looking down at the boy, Severus really noticed how small Harry was. He was tall as a man, but as a centaur, everyone seemed so much smaller. Especially Harry. Severus lowered his torso slightly, trying to recreate Severus's height and see from that perspective. What difference did it make – being Ajax rather than Severus? Why did he bother trying to hide his voice, besides for the sake of hiding his true identity? He really saw no difference in Harry as he leaned down more to be at his height as a man. His leaning down made Harry look up at him curiously. Severus pulled himself up to full height once more. He sighed.

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"What?" Harry scrunched his face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to see me, searched for me even, and here I am. What do you want?"

"Oh. I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you."

"As what? Friends, perhaps?"

"I think we could be friends," Harry smiled.

"It was a rhetorical question. We are not friends. I don't do friends."

Severus stepped away from Harry moving towards Hogwarts and away from the forest. Harry quickly followed him, falling in step at his side. Severus hoped he could send Harry on his way back inside and be done with the boy for good. The small boy looked up at the centaur.

"What do you mean you don't do friends? What does that even mean? Everyone needs friends."

"I don't. I walk alone. I need no one."

"Really? No one? Are you always alone? Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Are you always full of questions?"

"Professor Flitwick says questions inspire a brilliant mind."

"I didn't ask for an aphorism."

"A what?"

"Never mind, child. It's getting late, you should head back inside. Go on."

Severus stopped halfway to Hogwarts and motioned for Harry to go to the castle on his own. Harry looked up at Hogwarts and then back at Ajax. Then he stared down at his feet and shuffled slightly, fiddling with his fingers as he bit his lip and glanced back up at Severus with his eyes. Severus knew the boy wanted to ask something and he refrained from sighing irritably.

"You want to ask something. So ask."

"Can I see you again?" At Severus's hesitation, Harry quickly continued. "Please, sir, I promise to do what you say and stay out of the forest and all and I'll be good and . . ."

"Why do you want to see me again?" Severus interrupted.

"I like talking to you."

That answer surprised Severus.

"Why?"

"I just do. You seem nice and . . . like you care about me. I don't have many friends. And I guess you don't either, so . . ."

"But I am . . . content without friends," Severus said. "I am used to being alone. What makes you think I'll enjoy your company?"

"Well, you haven't sent me away yet."

"I remember telling you to go to the castle not even a minute ago."

"But you haven't told me to leave again. You knew I had a question and you let me stay to ask it."

True, Severus thought. The boy had him there. Smart kid.

Severus shook his head. What was he thinking? The boy hardly paid attention in class. Damn, he was losing it. Severus finally let out that sigh and studied Harry. What was he supposed to tell him? _No, you can't come looking for me again? No, I don't want to be your friend?_ No mater what he thought may be appropriate, the answers just never seemed right.

"Please, Ajax," Harry pleaded, pulling some kind of puppy dog look. "Can we meet again? Maybe around this time?"

"You want me to encourage you to sneak out of your dorm, out of the castle after curfew, go outside in a potentially dangerous environment considering it is dark, just to see me to talk?"

"Well, when you say it like that . . ." Harry mumbled.

Severus stared down at Harry. What if he did tell the boy no? Would that really stop him from seeking him out again? It may be better to just give in to the boy's wishes. He'll tire of seeing Ajax again and again for sure give a few nights. He was sure of it. So, what was a couple nights of rule breaking if it meant getting the boy to leave him alone? Besides, he could always find ways to punish the brat as a man for his late-night adventures. Even if it meant taking points for the smallest things the boy did during the day. Eventually, this fascination with Ajax would wear and Severus would be alone again.

"Very well," Severus said. "But you cannot come looking for me near the forest. It is dangerous to do so."

"Then where should I meet you?"

"Hmm," Severus looked around the Hogwarts grounds. "Ahh, there's a good place. Follow me."

Severus walked towards the greenhouses, Harry walking quickly at his side.

"Can I ride on your back again?"

"No."

"Why not? You let me last night."

"That was because I had no other way to get that werewolf away from you. Trust me, if I had at least had a wa- err, a bow and some arrows, I wouldn't have had to resort to letting you use me like some broken horse."

"Oh," Harry said. "I was thinking, when you said you needed no one, does that mean you have no family either?"

Severus glanced down at Harry.

"I have no one, child," Severus answered honestly. "I am the last of my lineage. But as I told you, I fare well alone."

"But you have to get lonely sometimes," Harry insisted.

"Perhaps. But I am used to it."

"Oh."

"Here we are," Severus stopped in front of the greenhouses. "Here is what I am thinking. When the sun has set completely, you may come here. I will meet you between greenhouse three and four. Try and stay well in between them so you are out of sight of potential predators. We may talk for a few minutes and then you will return to your dorm. Deal?"

"It's a deal," Harry grinned madly.

Severus had never seen a wider smile on Harry's face. It made him rather uncomfortable and he shifted his weight off his right hooves.

"Very well," Severus nodded his head. "Head back inside. It is very late."

"Okay. Goodnight," Harry reached his arms out to hug Severus as he had down the night before, but Severus retreated a few steps before Harry could touch him.

"The embrace is not entirely welcomed," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry lowered his arms but smiled nonetheless. "Well, goodnight, Ajax. I'll see you tomorrow. Right here, between three and four. Got it. Bye!"

Harry ran back to the castle.

Severus waited until Harry was inside before sighing heavily and retreating into the trees. What did he just sign himself up for? It wouldn't be for long. Harry will quickly learn just how unlikable Ajax was. Ajax was still Severus Snape and if there was one thing Severus Snape knew how to do – it was make Harry Potter miserable.

This arrangement wouldn't last long at all.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Please leave your thoughts and reviews! I hope you liked it!


	3. Halloween

Yes! Finally, a nice long chapter for the readers! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked as they turned opposite ways leaving the Great Hall. "It's getting dark out."

"Oh," Harry stammered, pausing to look back at Ron. "I'm just going to go to the owlery and see Hedwig. She must be lonely. I haven't really visited her much. I'll be quick."

"Okay," Ron frowned. "Just be careful. You wouldn't want to get caught – especially by Filch."

"I'll try to be quick. I'll meet you in the common room."

Harry waved to Ron and then continued down the hall to the entrance. He hated to lie to his first friend, but he had to make sure Ajax was okay with meeting his friends. The centaur didn't seem that interested in making too many friends. Maybe he could ask tonight if it would be alright if Ron could come along. He slipped out the door and trotted down to the greenhouses, remembering to hide in between three and four. The sun was still setting and he sat in the grass to wait patiently. Maybe Ajax would arrive early and they could watch the pretty sunset together.

It was beautiful, the sun glistening against the lake, the orange sky slowly darkening to a night blue. Ajax was missing everything!

Then, it was completely dark and owl and nighthawks sounded their hunting calls. It was rather spooky watching lights fade from the castle as classrooms were closed for the night.

Harry waited. What was taking Ajax so long? Harry made sure he was between the correct greenhouses before sitting back down. He hoped Ajax came back. They had set a meeting time, didn't they? It hadn't been a dream. Sometimes it did feel like meeting the centaur had been a dream. It was all so surreal.

"I see you can follow directions when willing," came a familiar voice.

"Ajax!" Harry smiled, standing up and moving toward the trees.

"Do not come any closer to the forest."

Harry froze at the centaur's voice and waited patiently.

The centaur stepped out of the trees gracefully – he was such a stunning creature that Harry stared in awe at him once more. The black hair glistened and his muscular legs were so powerful looking. The face was really unique, too, like a cross between a horse's and a man's and the mane-like hair that travelled down to the centaur's back looked so silky and soft, Harry wished he could stroke it. But that was a long reach up. His arms wouldn't graze the ends of it.

"What have I told you about staring?" Ajax frowned down at him.

"Sorry," Harry said, staring up at him. It was such a long way up. Harry felt so small next to Ajax – it made him feel safe in a way. Here was this massive creature that could protect him from all harm, like that werewolf. And Ajax would learn to like him as a friend. Harry would make sure of it. The centaur shifted on his hooves as if he was uncomfortable with something.

"So," Ajax started. "You wanted to see me to talk to. What is it exactly you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Anything. How about we get to know each other? Like maybe ask what our favorite things are?"

Ajax didn't seem too interested in talking about such things. Harry heard him sigh and the centaur's long ears seemed to drop the slightest as he looked off into the trees. Harry wondered what Ajax might be thinking. Did he not want to talk about his favorite things?

"Fine," Ajax dragged out the word. "Ask away."

"Okay! Umm, what is your favorite . . . err, color?"

"Color, hmm?" Ajax raised an eyebrow at him. The action vaguely reminded Harry of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I guess green."

"Like the grass?" Harry asked. "Do you eat the grass?"

"No, I do not eat the grass like a . . ." Ajax sighed irritably. "Green more like your eyes."

"Oh yeah, my eyes. They're my mom's eyes as everyone is always telling me."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm. Your turn!"

"My turn for what?"

"You ask me a question now."

Ajax sighed again. "What is your favorite color?"

"Hmm, I never really thought about it. I like a lot of shades of blue, though."

"How surprising. Not red and gold like the Gryffindor colors?"

"How do you know what the Gryffindor colors are?"

"I've been around this school long enough."

"I like red and gold, but I've always liked blue, too. Like the sky, or the water –"

"The water's only blue because of the sky," Ajax said.

"I know. But blue is everywhere. And it's such a calm color. My turn! What is your favorite food?"

Ajax snorted, but Harry didn't know what the centaur may have found amusing. "Hmm, tricky. There's a lot to choose from – I couldn't possible pick one thing. Why don't you answer that question first and I'll think on it."

"I really like treacle tarts!" Harry smiled.

"You are quick to answer."

"I was never really allowed treats back at home. Actually, I was forbidden to eat anything good if my aunt and uncle ever fed me at all. But when I came here, I can eat whatever I want! Three times a day, too! And I just love the treacle tarts – I could eat them all day long!"

Ajax tilted his head at Harry and frowned. Harry wondered if it was something he had said. Ajax opened his mouth to ask something, but another voice called out.

"Harry? Is tha' you back there?"

It was Hagrid. Ajax snorted and began backing away.

"No, it's okay, Ajax! It's just my friend Hagrid. He's real nice and he would actually love to meet you."

Harry turned and peeked around the greenhouse.

"Harry!" Hagrid frowned when he saw him. "What are yeh doing out here at this time? It isn't safe. Are yeh talkin' ter someone?"

Hagrid joined Harry in between the two greenhouses and looked around. Harry looked back at where Ajax had been, but the centaur was gone. He frowned. Clearly, Ajax wanted no one else to see him. It made Harry feel special that Ajax trusted Harry enough to come out around him and no one else. Which might mean Ajax wanted to be kept a secret. So no Ron visiting either.

"I thought I saw a . . . a unicorn," Harry told Hagrid. "I heard they lived in the forest and I was hoping it would come out."

"A unicorn, eh? They are mysterious, aren' they? Well, come away from the forest. Yeh should be inside, Harry."

"Yes, Hagrid. I'll head back inside."

As Harry walked back to the castle, he hoped Hagrid hadn't scared off Ajax completely. He wanted to see the centaur again tomorrow night.

* * *

There was a troll in the school?

What a perfect diversion for someone looking to steal the stone! Severus frowned at Quirrell as the man dramatically fainted in the middle of the Great Hall. Panic erupted from the students and while Albus regained control and sent them to their dorms, Severus slipped away and headed straight for the third-floor corridor. He wasn't a fool. This was just too obvious.

As he neared the forbidden room, he pulled out his wand and prepared himself, slowly opening the door.

The overgrown mutt inside immediately turned his three heads on Severus, snarling as the man entered the room. Severus stared at the mutt – it didn't seem like the dog had attacked anyone or had been disturbed. The three-headed creature was just standing up and stretching its back legs as it watched him. Severus looked at the trapdoor, seeing it was still secured down. He nearly fell backwards as the mutt lunged forward while his eyes were elsewhere.

Severus backed away to the door, casting a stinging hex at one of the three heads. The head yelped and pulled back, the second head snarled angrily at Severus, while the third . . .

"Ahh!" Severus yelled as the third head had somehow snuck by his field of vision and bit down on his leg. He hit it with a stinging hex, which made the dog whine and release him. Severus quickly slipped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it as he hissed in pain. He looked down at his leg, noticing the red staining his black trousers. Good thing they were black; it would be less noticeable from a distance. And he could cover it up with his robes.

The monster was a threat to this school. And Hagrid named it Fluffy. Severus growled under his breath. How the hell was someone supposed to watch all three heads at the same time?

As long as no students ever crossed this area.

Suddenly, Quirrell appeared in front of him, a look of surprise flashing across the man's face.

"Se-Severus!" Quirrell smiled. "What are y-you doing he-here?"

Severus glared at the stuttering buffoon.

"Checking on the safety of you know what," Severus snapped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Err, I was ch-checking on the s-safety as well."

"Right," Severus narrowed his eyes at Quirrell. "Well, I can assure you Hagrid's pet is doing its job."

Severus stepped away from the door, but as he set his weight down on his right leg, he hissed and stumbled a bit as pain shot up his spine. Damn mutt! Severus put his weight completely on his left leg. He limped forward a bit.

"Oh, Severus," Quirrell rushed towards the man. "L-let me help you."

"Do not," Severus snarled, ripping himself away from the man, "touch me. I can handle myself."

"If you're su-sure," Quirrell said, looking back at the door where the beast was snarling loudly behind. "Is th-there no way past that m-mutt?"

"How should I know?" _Suspicious question,_ Severus thought.

A scream reverberated through the hall. A student! The troll! Severus rushed forward, ignoring the pain in his leg, Quirrell following behind him. The ran down the stairs from the third-floor, though the stairs slowed him slightly as the pain increased. He still had another flight down to the first-floor where a lot of racket was being made. He finally arrived next to Minerva in the destroyed girl's bathroom, Quirrell standing next to him. He looked at the unconscious troll and then at the victims of its . . .

Severus bit back an annoyed groan.

Of course, Harry Potter.

And his redheaded friend and the insufferable know-it-all.

What were they doing here with the troll when they were supposed to be in the safety of their common rooms?

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Minerva said with fury in her voice. "Why aren't you in your dormitory? Do you have any idea how close you came to being killed!"

Good, Severus thought, crossing his arms and glaring down at the children, Minerva's taking care of the problem. That saved him some breath.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead right now. They didn't have to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Severus frowned at the girl. Interesting. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but what could he do? He wasn't her head.

"Well, in that case . . ." Minerva said as she stared at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better be off to your tower where you may finish the feast."

Minerva was actually taking points from her own house. Severus nearly smirked with glee. Now she just had two danger seeking boys to take points from. The two boys looked so abashed as Minerva scolded them. Then a look of surprise crossed their faces. Wait, what was Minerva doing?

"You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of that. You may go now."

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , Severus thought angrily as he watched the two boys head off to their dorm.

"What was that?" Severus snapped at Minerva.

"What was what, Severus?" Minerva asked dismissively.

"You know exactly what! You awarded them points for risking their skinny necks fighting a troll that could have crushed them!"

"But it didn't," Minerva smiled. "And they handled it quite well, I'll say. Now to get rid of this smelly beast."

"Don't bother," Severus snapped. "I'm sure our brilliant defense against the dark arts professor can handle it just fine on his own."

"M-me?" Quirrell looked at the troll with wide eyes. "I-I guess I can t-take care of it."

"Very well, Quirrell," Minerva said.

Severus followed her as she walked back to the Great Hall, sending her cat patronus to inform the other professors that the troll had been taken care of.

"I can't believe you," Severus snapped at her. "You let the off the hook for their dangerous stunt. What are we teaching the students these days – how to end their lives before they reach sixteen?"

"Relax, Severus, they were unscathed. Are you limping? What happened?"

The two paused in the hall as Minerva turned to face Severus and stare down at his leg.

"Hagrid's bloody contribution is what."

"You better let Poppy have a look at that. There is a lot of bad bacteria inside a dog's mouth. I'm sure that one is no different. And being a magical creature, that bite may not cure as nicely as other wounds usually do."

"I'll manage without Poppy's overbearing medical care. And, honestly, would it have killed you to give those two a detention at the very least."

"Quit flogging a dead horse, Severus," Minerva rolled her eyes.

Speaking of horse, Severus glanced out the nearby window. The sun was setting behind the trees, little bits of sun rays flashing across the ground, growing dimmer and dimmer. He would have to get outside soon if he wanted his secret to remain a secret.

"They were fine," Minerva continued, oblivious to Severus's growing concerns. "And I assure you, they are not being taught to risk their necks. If Miss Granger hadn't run off to face something she merely read about, then they would never have –"

"And you believe that girl without a second's hesitation?" Severus asked.

"She's never lied to me. She is a brilliant student and respects her professors – all of them. That's something you could teach your Slytherins, you know."

"And something you should teach your Gryffindors," Severus snapped back, pushing past her as he saw more daylight disappear. "I'm done with this conversation. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Severus Snape is giving up on his argument?" Minerva gasped dramatically. "I guess there's a first time for everything. And what is more important than taking points from my house?"

Minerva followed Severus, walking at his side with an amused expression. Severus sighed. He really wanted to get to his quarters and grab a potion for his leg before he shifted. His leg was already killing him as he limped quickly down the hall. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to go through the painful transformation with a bitten-up, bloody leg. And it would be too hard to squeeze though any doorways with a wide, muscular horse's hind.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Minerva. Now would you mind leaving me be?"

"Wait," Minerva grabbed Severus's wrist, effectively stopping his sprint paced walking. "You went to check on the . . . you know. Did Quirrell go with you?"

"No," Severus said, glancing out a window. Light was slowly disappearing outside. He tried to wrench his wrist free of Minerva's grip, but she had quite the death grip. "Would you release me, woman!?"

"One second, I have a question. Stop acting so foolishly. Do you think Quirrell may have been attempting to –"

"Yes!" Severus snapped, pulling away a bit harder. He didn't want to knock Minerva down or hurt her by roughly pushing or yanking away, but he really needed her to let him go. He was bigger than her and stronger, but he didn't want to be the cause of any pain. But what would Minerva think of him if he transformed in front of her? How embarrassing and she'd probably be frightened. "Whatever you're thinking, yes! Now let go – I have somewhere I need to be."

"What is wrong with you, Severus? This is important! Quirrell may have been the one to let that monster inside!"

"I'll show you a monster if you don't let me go!"

Minerva yanked her hand away and stared at Severus with concern and – hurt was it? Severus sighed but glanced at the window. There was little sunlight now. He had to go somewhere secluded. So much for that potion.

"What is wrong with you, Severus?" Minerva asked softly.

"I just . . ." Severus backed up, watching the last bit of sunlight disappear. He shook his head at Minerva. "I just need to go."

Severus ran down the hall, leaving a confused Minerva behind. Severus was nearly to the entrance of the school when he felt the burning pain in his back, his spine elongating. He stopped in a secluded corner and roughly yanked his robe off, dropping it at his feet. He would need it for morning. He was already changing as he struggled to unbutton his shirt, his head burning and his eyes blurring from the pain. Why on earth did he decide on a button down that morning?

Damn it, his clothes would just have to rip off. And they did start tearing and shredding as his body grew and changed. Severus grabbed at his head as it burned more, his face elongating and his ears growing longer, hair sprouting everywhere to create his black hair coat body. He groaned as bones grew in his body for his hind legs, feeling very similar to the Skele-gro potion he had once taken years ago. The wound on his leg stretched as his muscles stretched, causing more pain to erupt through his body.

Then, finally it was over. He was a centaur once more. And very exposed in his location. Usually, if he thought he'd be in the castle for so long, he'd hide out in his quarters and remain there. But tonight, he wouldn't be able to get inside his doorway now. At least the entrance was large. He'd have to get outside – unseen.

"Severus!" Minerva's voice called.

Not her again, Severus thought, taking a few steps out of his corridor, limping on his front leg. This wasn't good. He'd never make it out of the castle at such a pace. And his hooves clacked on the hard floor. He backed up into the corner once more, trying hard to blend into the shadows.

His wand! He still had his wand!

Severus snatched his robe and dug through the pockets until he found his wand. Minerva was getting closer and he could hear another pair of feet moving from the opposite direction. He quickly banished his shredded clothes and cast a disillusionment charm around him as Minerva and Filch stopped just in front of his corner, meeting head on. Filch held his cat in his arms.

"Filch, have you seen Severus? Did he go down that way?" Minerva asked, pointing in the direction Filch had just come from.

"No, he didn't pass me. Why?"

"Funny. That's the quickest way to the dungeons. I wonder where he took off to. He started acting all odd – I fear he may be coming down with something. Probably from that rabid dog! Ugh, I told Albus having that canine in the school was a bad idea. What if a student comes across it?"

"They were warned to stay well clear of the third-floor corridor," Filch reminded. The cat in his arms began growling in Severus's direction. Severus hoped no one payed any mind to her. While the charm made him seem invisible, if either one investigated the corner, they could still touch him. He just held his breath and waited it out. Filch glanced in his direction, then stroked the cat's fur.

"Like that's supposed to keep them away? That corridor needs more than just a locked door."

"I can always patrol the area more if you'd like. Students know to stay clear of me."

"Hmm, if you insist. I guess I'll just finish talking to Severus in the morning. Maybe I can convince him to see Poppy about that dog bite. It needs professional treatment!"

Minerva and Filch parted ways and Severus waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps. Finally, he ended the charm and stepped out of the shadows, limping on his front leg. While the wound had affected his calf as a human, it now covered most of his leg as a horse. Damn horse anatomy! The wound would make walking difficult – forget trotting and anything faster.

In the wild, a limping horse was a dead horse. Severus was sure that would be the case in the forest with a centaur. He hoped no predators were around that night. At least he still had his wand. He hated carrying it on him as he had a greater risk of losing it. He had nowhere to keep it on him. He placed the wand back in a pocket of the robe and draped it over his back.

Could he remain hidden somewhere in the school? It might be safer than . . .

Oh, no – Harry!

The boy was probably waiting for him outside – he would have to go out and meet him or Harry might remain there half the night. Limping to the entrance, his hooves loud on the hard floor, he slipped out of the castle and towards the treehouses.

Wait, he couldn't just appear to Harry coming from the direction of the school. And he couldn't have a robe with him – that would bring up too many questions! Severus limped toward the forest, pausing just before the tree line. He would have to brave it and hoped no predators would take advantage of his state. He really needed to get some kind of weapon on him.

Severus hung his robe in a tree, making sure his wand wouldn't fall out. He then made his way over to the greenhouses slowly, trying to ignore his aching leg. He thought up of some story as to why he was injured. Wild dog? That'll have to do. He should probably avoid mentioning the whole troll incident. Technically, Ajax knew nothing of it.

Severus finally made it to the greenhouses. He could see Harry sitting in the grass in between three and four. He pulled at some blades and looked around the trees. Severus was still hidden among them, but he sighed and made his way forward. Harry noticed him and stood with a smile.

"Ajax!" Harry smiled warmly. "I was thinking maybe Hagrid scared . . . what happened?"

Harry noticed the wound sooner than Severus thought he would. He wasn't even completely out of the trees and Harry was running to him.

"Stay back, foolish boy!" Severus snapped at him, stopping Harry just before the trees. "It's bad enough I am injured and a perfect target for predators, there's no need for a small defenseless child to add to the equation."

"I'm not defenseless!" Harry argued, waiting until Severus was completely out of the trees. "I have my wand. See?"

Harry held up his wand for the centaur to see. Severus snorted and asked, "And what exactly can you do with it?"

Harry lowered his wand and looked embarrassed, his cheeks turning red. "Err, lots of stuff. I mean I'm still learning, but . . ."

"It is useless in defending yourself," Severus snapped. "I've told you before, stay away from the trees at this time. If you cannot follow my warning, then these little sessions will end."

Severus stomped a hoof for emphasis, his good hoof – enduring the pain of his weight for a brief second to do so.

"Yes, sir," Harry said respectively. "What happened?"

"It is just a wild dog bite. It will heal."

"It looks painful. Oh, in herbology, we learned about this plant with healing properties – it's called, umm – one second, we are right by the greenhouses, it's perfect! Stay here, Ajax."

Before Severus could stop the boy, Harry ran to the front of Greenhouse Four and ran inside. _Shouldn't that be locked?_ Severus thought, trying to peer through the glass to see what Harry was up to. He had a feeling he knew what plant Harry was referring to. It wouldn't be a bad idea. The wounds would heal faster but with this type of wound, he would need a few days' worth of treatment. Harry came running back with long stalks of the green plant. Resourceful kid.

"See?" Harry held up the plant. "It's this thing. Professor Sprout says it helps heal skin wounds. Maybe we can use this on you."

"It is called dittany," Severus informed. "And I think it's a brilliant idea."

Harry grinned madly up at Severus at that. Then he looked at Severus's leg and winced.

"Here, umm, I think you just touch the wound?" Harry stepped towards Severus's leg.

"Harry, wait," Severus tried to take a step back, limping on that leg still. Dittany tended to hurt when the pain of the wound wasn't overbearing one's mind or when one wasn't completely prepared for it. But Harry didn't seem to hear him and reached toward the wound with the dittany.

And the wound burned as greenish smoke billowed upward. In that same split second, Severus reared up and away from Harry, landing painfully on both front legs, the wound agitated by the sudden and interrupted healing. Harry had fallen backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharp hooves. Severus hadn't meant to knock the boy down. It had been an instinctual reaction he couldn't really control.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly said, pushing himself up. "I didn't think it would hurt so much. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Severus said. "Here, just let me do it."

Severus held out a hand for the dittany and Harry handed it over. Applying it himself, Severus could better control his reaction. He lifted his injured leg up more and quickly rubbed the plant on the dog bite. He hissed as it burned once more and green smoke flew at his face. Once it cleared, the wound on his leg looked days old as it should, a little red and irritated. A couple more sessions with this and the wound and scarring will be gone. Severus smiled.

"Does it feel better, now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It does indeed," Severus set his hoof back down. He would still have a slight limp but at least he would be able to better defend himself against potential predators. He figured he probably owed it to the kid. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Err, thank you, child."

"Your welcome. I wish I had that handy in my cupboard," Harry laughed good naturedly.

"Your . . . cupboard?" Severus questioned. It reminded him of last night, when Harry had let slip something about the boy's relatives feeding him poorly. He had wanted to ask about that when Hagrid appeared. While Harry seemed oblivious, Hagrid had known him for several years and would be able to identify traces of Severus Snape's features in the centaur. He couldn't risk that.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Harry waved it dismissively. "But it would have been useful."

"For . . ." Severus hesitated, unsure if asking this would make the child shut down. "For what exactly?"

"Oh, just skin wounds and all. But maybe I could get some seeds and grow some in my aunt's garden. Then I'd have it handy!"

"And how would you have acquired skin wounds for dittany to be a need?"

Harry's face suddenly went blank and Severus feared he had asked too many questions. What was he so concerned about anyway – the boy was standing right in front of him as lively as either – the perfect picture of health.

"Everyone gets hurt sometimes," Harry finally answered. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you yesterday if my friend Ron could come see you, but I guess since you ran away from Hagrid, you probably don't want to meet many people."

Severus really wanted to push more on the relatives' topic, but he decided it could wait. The boy definitely didn't seem bored of Ajax yet. He would have quite a few more nights to investigate. For all he knew, the boy was exaggerating and his relatives refused to let him be too spoiled as Harry expected himself to be.

"You are correct," Severus said. "The less people who know me, the better. Our relationship was merely an accident."

Harry's grinning face fell at that. Severus knew his words may have been a bit harsh sounding to the child's ears, but it was the truth.

"Right," Harry studied his shuffling feet. "I made a new friend today. Her name's Hermione. She's really smart and Ron and I saved her from a troll. Ron had made her cry earlier so she didn't know there was one and we just went to warn her – we didn't know the troll was so close . . ."

Aha! So the girl had lied earlier to keep the two boys out of trouble. Not that Severus could do anything now. He sighed in agitation. He had good evidence here but couldn't do a damn thing!

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked the boy.

"I'm just sharing my day with you."

Severus sighed again. "I'm glad you've made a new friend, Harry. Though fighting a troll seems a bit . . . dangerous."

Harry smiled up at him at that. "We handled it well. It was a little scary, but we had to help each other."

"Indeed, Severus stepped back a bit. "It is late, Harry. Why don't you head inside and go to bed?"

"I have to finish my homework first," Harry said. "But okay. Goodnight, Ajax. See you tomorrow."

Harry looked as though he wanted a hug but he resisted and walked back to the castle. Severus watched him go, suppressing another sigh. He seemed to be doing that more lately. He really dug himself deep into this silly relationship with the boy. Hopefully Harry realized soon that it isn't what he wants. Severus would never be warm or hugging or anything Harry was clearly looking for. The sooner the child saw that and left him be, the sooner Severus would spend his nights alone.

Severus looked down at the dittany in his hands. Herbology and potions tended to correspond with one another, but being a Potions Master, Severus tended to forget the usefulness of just an ingredient instead of a whole potion. Harry really was a smart kid. Why didn't he apply himself to his potions class?

Severus gripped the dittany and closed his eyes, his ears dropping slightly.

He knew exactly why.

* * *

Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Research

Hey, here is the next chapter! Sometimes keeping thoughts together for one story is tricky when thoughts for another run through my mind. But I enjoy writing all of these stories! I love the different aspects of Severus Snape I am discovering with each one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Harry searched the thousands of books in the library, trying to find anything on centaurs. He skimmed the bindings in the magical creatures' section, looking closely at the titles. There had to be at least one book on centaurs.

"What are you looking for, boy?" Madam Pince came around the shelving.

"Oh," Harry stepped away from the books. "I'm just looking for books on centaurs."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Research."

Madam Pince rolled her eyes but used her want to summon a few books from a higher shelf. "While a lot of the magical creatures' books reference centaurs or provide a little information, these three will give you a complete history and understanding of the centaurs. Much more fitting for research, don't you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry smiled, eagerly accepting the three books.

"Do not ruin them. And when you are finished, please bring them to me so I may properly return them to their rightful place."

"Yes, ma'am."

Madam Pince left Harry at that. Harry carried the three books to a secluded table and looked over the titles. _A Complete History of the Magnificent Centaur, The Proud Centaurs,_ and _Chiron: The Wisest and Justest of all Centaurs_. These three books sounded amazing! Harry eagerly opened the first one on the complete history – best to start getting the basics down at least. The first couple of chapter talked about the centaur's features and anatomy and where and when the creature may have originated. Harry flew through the first sections, skipping over large parts (though he didn't really understand the anatomy chapters anyway) and excitedly read the next chapter on the social status of centaur herds. This was more interesting than anatomy. Harry stared at the image of a centaur herd, smiling at the little centaur – a filly, the book referenced her as. She was so little and adorable.

"What are you doing?" barked a voice above him.

Harry snapped his head up, staring at Severus. He held the book a bit closer to him as though to hide the pages he was reading. Severus was frowning down at him, holding a couple books to his chest himself. Why did the man always seem to find him? Didn't he have better things to do?

"Just research, sir," Harry answered.

"Research?" Severus looked down at the two other books on the table, his frown deepening. "For what class?"

Harry shrugged, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Eloquent, I see," the man sneered. "Last I knew, you're not taking Care of Magical Creatures yet. So why all this research? And on . . . centaurs of all things."

"I'm just . . . interested in centaurs. Is that a problem?"

"Watch your attitude with me or I'll take points," Severus glared now. "Perhaps even give a detention with Mr. Filch to see if that shapes you up."

"No sir," Harry tried to keep the growl out of his voice. "I'm sorry, sir."

Couldn't he just read in peace? What was Severus doing here anyway? Harry squinted at the books Severus was holding. He could only see the back of one. He frowned at the title he read.

" _Curses of Ancient Egypt_? What are you reading a book on that for? Are we learning something about that in Potions?"

Severus gripped the book tighter and glared at him.

"I believe this would better fit your Defense against the Dark Arts class. And I don't believe what I am reading is any of your concern, Potter."

"So, what I'm reading is a concern to you?" Harry couldn't help but mutter.

Severus's face tightened, as did the man's grip on the books he had.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Severus spat before turning away and leaving with a slight limp in his walk.

Harry watched Severus walk away. The man was limping! And last night, he had seen Severus head to the third floor instead of going to the dungeons with the other professors. And Harry knew what was behind that door . . .

Had Severus tried to – steal whatever that dog was guarding! Oh no! He had to tell – well, he had no one to really go to. He could inform Hermione and Ron later. Right now, back to his research. Harry pulled out a parchment and began taking notes on every little piece of information he found interesting.

He worked most of the morning and into the afternoon. He was learning so much about centaurs and centaurs from the past. Ajax was going to be so impressed with him! Harry hoped Ajax was all better. That wound last night looked like it hurt something awful. He missed Ajax just thinking about him. Too bad the centaur never wanted to meet during the daytime. Ajax always seemed so concerned about the dangers of nighttime, so wouldn't it just be easier to meet during the day? Oh well. Ajax was sure to know what he was doing.

Harry felt bad that Ajax had no herd or family. All of these pictures of herds and foals and families, it was sad to think Ajax had no one. Maybe . . .

Of course, why didn't he think of that before? It was such a brilliant idea. And it would make Ajax feel better. According to The Proud Centaurs, all centaurs loved being considered a part of a herd – it was in their blood.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted, joining Harry at his table, Ron sitting down too. "Ohh, extra research! I love doing research! Why didn't you invite me?"

"Oh, please, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes. "This isn't extra. It's for a class, obviously. Let's see, A Complete History of the Magnificent Centaur? What is this, Harry?"

"What Hermione said," Harry smirked. "Extra research."

"Oh no!" Ron groaned. "We've only been her friend a night and you're already turning into her! She's got some magical influence on us. Stay back, Hermione! I'm warning you! You will not use your witchcraft on me."

Hermione gave Ron a look before looking over the books and parchment of notes Harry had on the table. "But really, what is all of this for, Harry?"

"I'm just curious is all. I wanted to learn more abut centaurs. They seem so fascinating."

"Well, yes," Hermione stated, looking at some of the pictures in the books. "They're very intelligent creatures. But they're not very safe. They don't trust wizards or muggles alike. And they can be very violent."

"But there's so much more to them," Harry insisted, holding up the book he was currently looking through, the one on Chiron. "Some do like humans. And they become like . . . great mentors and all."

"Chiron's just a myth, Harry," Hermione said, taking the book from Harry and flipping through it. She paused at a certain page and showed it to Harry. Harry read that the legend was in fact a myth, but it had some truths about centaurs and their interactions with humans. And Chiron was still one of the most memorable and most well-known centaur in muggle and wizarding communities alike. "Even in the wizarding world, there are still its stories. They are just meant to be enjoyed. I'm not sure how much of this you can rely on."

Harry still wondered about Chiron and Ajax. Ajax could be a mentor, too, right? Ajax could do great things like Chiron, couldn't he? Well, it was better to be well read than know nothing at all about the species of his new friend. Ajax would know that he could trust Harry. Harry already trusted Ajax, especially after the centaur had saved him.

The three sat and looked over the books and notes for a while longer before Harry remembered something.

"Snape was here earlier," Harry said. "Ron and I saw him last night when we were looking for you, Hermione. Instead of going down to the first floor, he went to the third floor. He was limping when I saw him. I think he tried to get past the . . . you know," Harry leaned in to whisper, "the dog."

"You don't think he wants to steal what it's protecting, do you?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, why else would he go there?" Hermione added. "He must be after it. And he's the one that must have let the troll in! As a distraction!"

"I don't trust that Snape," Harry stated.

* * *

Severus hissed as he applied more of the dittany to his leg. At least it was looking much better. This third application seemed to do the trick. Everything was healed, and he would no longer limp. Finally.

Severus sighed and set the dittany aside. He looked at the passage he had marked in the book on the curses of ancient Egypt.

"Sphinx is indeed reported to have had many Riddles, but this offered to Oedipus was the chief, "What is that which in the morning goeth upon four feet; upon two feet in the afternoon; and in the Evening upon three?" What was answered by Oedipus is not known. But they who interpret concerning the Ages of Man are deceived. For a Quadrangle of Four Elements are of all things first to be considered, from thence we come to the Hemisphere having two lines, a Right and a Curve, that is, to the White Luna; from thence to the Triangle which consists of Body, Soul and Spirit, or Sol, Luna and Mercury. Hence Rhasis in his Epistles, "The Stone," says he, "is a Triangle in its essence, a Quadrangle in its quality.[i]"

Severus studied the passage. Sphinxes and their damn riddles! He had heard this story too many times – the answer was the Philosopher's stone. A simpleminded could solve it. But that was such an easy riddle! What was the answer to his? Why was his more complicated than Oedipus's! Well, Severus knew his situation was a little more complicated than what Oedipus had been trying to accomplish. And though a Philosopher's stone would give him many great things, freedom from this curse was not one of them. But . . . damn it, this book was useless. There was such little information about Sphinxes. Someone needed to do more research on them. Where the bloody hell was Newt Scamander when you needed him?

Severus sighed, holding his head in his hands. What difference did it make now? He was trapped like this till the day he died. At least he was smart enough to avoid having children. He would hate to put another son through this torture. How could his own ancestors have been so careless and cruel? He had nothing to do with this curse, yet he had to live with it. He had to endure it.

For years, several members of the Prince line searched for the answer to the riddle. The answer that would break the curse. The secret was kept in the family, shared only amongst the closest members, and together everyone spent more precious time looking for Sphinxes, which were rare to come by once – forget twice, and looking through books for potential answers. Other families knew the Princes were hiding something, and this forced secrecy led to many Pureblood families outcasting the Prince line – believing the secret to be a potential halfblood or a muggleborn had married into the family. The rumors were endless, really. Just endless and ridiculous. But because of it, suitors for Prince members died down, and so did the Prince family line.

Not that Severus cared. He was the last of his ancestors and he would die the last. But if he could break this curse for his own sake – his own peace of mind – he would be happy to die the last member. He just didn't want to die being half a beast. But he needed more clues than just:

 _"For he who slays what he calls a monster must beware the monster inside. And he shall be the hunted outcast come each and every night. And all his sons shall be cursed as long as prejudice thrives. When met again, his fate will depend on who he helps revive."_

Technically, his curse wasn't exactly a riddle, more like some kind of prophesy, if you would. And several conclusions had been drawn about the solution, hence why his family hunted for Sphinxes in order to accomplish their theories. Severus had read over all the potential answers, but without a sphinx, he'd never be able to test any out. And he was sure the majority would fail anyway. For now, he would transform each night.

And soon, too. As the sun had to be setting by now and Harry would no doubt be out there waiting, Severus stripped in his room, threw on a thick robe and headed outside. Why the boy insisted on continuing to meet was beyond him. Honestly, how interesting was a centaur?

Severus thought back to Harry in the library, with all those books on centaurs Harry had collected. Why was the boy researching centaurs anyway? Was he really just some specimen to study? How insulting! And yet here he was, waiting for the last bit of sunlight to disappear so he could go and greet the boy. Why did he even indulge Harry? These meetings were a waste of his time. He needed to sleep until sunrise, so he could get back into the castle well rested at the very least. Besides, not being able to just hide away in his quarters made things more complicated. Though massive as a centaur, he could still work on grading essays by lying down in front of his desk. And he could sleep on the floor in his living room as that would be where he'd have to stay since he couldn't fit through doorways. But that was fine. It was also the reason he moved his desk from his study to the living room.

He figured he could cancel a meet some nights. Would Harry obey him? Severus really didn't trust that boy to not enter the forest looking for Ajax. Severus could windlessly defend himself. Harry – perhaps in a bout of accidental magic – could not. Severus arrived at the forest and hid in the trees, waiting for the inevitable.

The last of the daylight disappeared and Severus shifted painfully once more into a centaur. He stretched out his muscles, giving the leg that had been bitten a hesitant step on. He trotted briefly without a limp before deciding it was time to go see Harry. He took his time to walk over to the designated greenhouses.

There Harry was, sitting patiently in the grass, mindlessly pulling on some blades.

"You know," Severus began stepping out of the trees, "you keep doing that each night, you'll leave behind a patch of dead grass."

Harry smiled up at Severus as he jumped to his feet and, without really thinking about it, wrapped his arms around Severus's lower torso since it was all the boy could grasp on his tippy toes.

"You came back!" Harry said warmly. "I missed you! And you're all better!"

Severus didn't return the hug, a bit shocked by the boy's action. Harry seemed to realize his mistake and quickly released Severus and backed up.

"Umm, sorry," Harry said. "I forgot. But I did miss you."

How? Severus snapped in his head. He just saw the boy last night! What was there to miss? Severus shook away his comments and the shock of the surprise hug.

"You just saw me last night," Severus reminded.

"I know," Harry smiled. "But I like our meetings. And I like spending time with you."

"Hmm," Severus commented, thinking: I wonder if he'd feel the same knowing who I actually was.

"I'm glad your leg is all healed! I was worried about you."

Severus shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I . . . appreciate your concerns."

Harry smiled more at him before speaking again.

"Today, I went to the library and did a lot of research! I learned that centaurs are herd animals – it's like . . . in their blood! But they're very territorial. And they have these complicated social statuses – it kind of reminds me of wolves but without the whole alpha-beta-omega thing, you know, and little centaurs are called foals, just like horses! A girl is a filly, a male is a colt. And males are stallions and females' mares! It's all so cool and just like horses! But then not like horses because terms get really complicated after that – like the chief and the . . . well, I don't remember all of it, but I also read that they don't really trust humans all that much – I read something on past conflicts with them and how settlers would kill off centaurs for land! How terrible! And I read that centaurs are gifted in –"

"Harry, enough!" Severus said, his ears falling back.

Harry quickly shut his mouth and gave Severus a wary look.

Severus sighed. Did all boys talk that fast? Severus figured Harry just wanted to share all the information he had read in the library that day. But why? Severus was a centaur, wouldn't Harry know to think that he might already know this information?

"Is there a reason you're telling me all of this?" Severus asked.

Harry blinked then his cheeks flamed red as he stared down at his feet, digging his shoe into the grass.

"Well . . . I wanted to learn more about you, I guess. And . . . maybe impress you . . . a little?"

Harry gave Severus a hesitant and expecting look.

Severus was . . . impressed. Honestly, all that research the boy had done, all the work and time and memorizing to understand a creature like him was all for his approval. Severus didn't know what to think of Harry. One minute the boy was talking back to his professors disrespectfully and the next he was memorizing three books on centaurs for approval.

"I can honestly say I am impressed," Severus finally said. Harry beamed up at him. "But why go through all that trouble? I am . . . not a normal centaur."

"That's okay," Harry nodded, "I'm not a normal wizard."

Severus tilted his head at that.

"Well, I mean," Harry shrugged, looking at his feet once more. "I'm not as normal as I could be. I'm supposed to be a hero or something like that. Everyone looks at me like I've done something incredible and like I'm supposed to do something else incredible. Incredible is Hermione. She's super smart! And Ron, he has so many brothers. And then there's me. I've got nothing but a stupid scar from when I was a baby."

"You know why you have that scar, correct?" Severus asked. The boy did know his history, right?

"Yeah, I know why I have it. And it's made me a celebrity."

"And you want to just be Harry," Severus remarked remembering that conversation he had had with the boy.

Harry nodded eagerly. "See? You get it! Exactly! But that's hard when the whole world wants you to be someone else. A hero here, a freak back home, a –"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked sharply. Did he hear that correctly?

"Uh, I mean an orphan," Harry quickly said. Severus frowned down at his, flicking his ears slightly. Harry smiled at him innocently before sighing again. "It's a long story."

"You've said that before."

"I know. But it is a long story."

"And I have all night."

Not really, just till sunrise. And he did need his sleep at some point. Honestly, why did he say stupid things like this?

"Well," Harry looked down once more. "Maybe we can talk more about it another night?"

Of course, Severus sighed himself, delaying the story.

"Fine. A story for another time."

Harry smiled then said, "You know, Ajax, since we're both not normal, I was thinking we could make our own herd!"

"What?"

"You know, since centaurs like belonging in a herd, I was thinking maybe you and I could be our own herd."

"I don't believe you understand what a herd is . . ."

"I do! For centaurs, it's usually a group of maybe three to five families, depending on the size, and –"

"But that's just it, isn't it? Size? Two does not make a herd."

"I didn't say we'd have to be a normal herd. I can add in Hedwig, if you'd like."

"Hedwig?"

"My owl."

Severus couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Where on earth did this child come up with these ideas? A herd? Just because he read about it did not mean he had to reenact it. Severus sometimes forgot just how young first years were.

"And why do you want us to be a herd?"

"Well, because you don't have one. Why aren't you in a herd? I know you said you don't do friends and you like to be alone, but it just seemed against what all the books said."

Severus sighed. He wanted to snap at Harry that it was none of his business, but if they were to meet again, he figured he did owe the boy an answer.

"I . . . am not really welcomed by other centaurs."

"Why?"

"Concerns that don't really matter to whatever you are trying to do. Surely me not being in a herd isn't the only reason you have for this silly idea."

"Well," Harry blushed again and scuffed his shoes on the ground. "I thought it might be cool if we could be considered a herd. It'd be like we were a family or something."

Bingo. That was exactly it. The boy was craving a family and anything that seemed remotely similar to one. From the pieces Severus was gathering, Harry clearly wasn't as spoiled by his own relatives as Severus had originally thought. And if "freak" was anything to go by, he wasn't exactly welcomed by his family either. But Severus couldn't offer this fantasy to the boy. He'd never be able to. He had to snap the boy back to reality. He had to deny this. It wasn't right, and it certainly wasn't fair to Harry. Yes, Severus knew exactly what the boy wanted, but he couldn't allow Harry to grow attached to every little thing that offered him some kind of friendly response. It wasn't healthy. Was it?

Why wasn't he saying anything? Severus opened his mouth, but Harry started talking first.

"I mean only if you'd like to be in a herd with me. I'll understand if you don't. Maybe it is a stupid idea. I just thought it might make you feel less lonely. You could say you have a herd now and I could say I have a herd and you –"

"Alright, Harry."

". . . what?"

"Alright," Severus repeated. "I'll be in your herd."

What the bloody hell was he thinking? But the look on Harry's face went from unsure and insecure to bright and beaming.

"Really, Ajax? It's not a stupid idea?"

Of course it was, Severus's mind screamed at him. Ignore the eyes. Take it back! Take it back!

"Not at all, Harry," Severus said. "Not at all."

Harry's smile grew impossibly more. "We could be like Chiron and Jason!"

"I see you did do your research," Severus snorted.

"I did! Did you know that Chiron raised Jason from a baby! He had to because Jason's half-uncle Pelias killed all of Aeson's children and then overthrew Aeson! So Aeson – oh yeah, Aeson is Jason's father – you see, he gave Jason to Chiron and . . .

And so, Severus was told the story of how Chiron nurtured Jason to adulthood. Later, after Severus sent Harry on his way to bed, Severus paced the trees. What had he gotten himself into? He was supposed to have ended these sessions with the boy by now, but instead he dug himself too deep. Way too deep and there was no backing out now. A herd! He allowed the boy to consider them in a herd. It didn't even make sense – maybe to a desperate, lonely eleven-year-old's mind, but not to another living soul. This was ridiculous. He couldn't allow this. He had to tell Harry the next time they met that this whole del was off. Everything – the meetings, the talks, the herd . . .

How devastated Harry would be. No, how crushed the boy would be. Why was he even stressing about this? What was so wrong with being in a herd?

But it wasn't the herd part that was bothering Severus – no, it was the family part. Harry craved a family, something Severus would never be able to offer him. Harry only knew him as Ajax, the lonely centaur – a centaur who could be like Chiron who took in orphaned Jason. That was what Harry wanted from him, wasn't it?

The boy was creating his own fantasies. He was new to the wizarding world, so the idea of a centaur raising a child sounded real enough to Harry. But Severus knew the unlikeliness of the ministry allowing such a thing. He'd have to tell Harry that. Besides Severus didn't need a family. He didn't want one. Severus was better off alone for life. He couldn't put himself in a family situation – he hadn't been in such relationships in a long time. And if Harry pushed this relationship too far – Severus didn't want to think of the outcome of that. Luckily, Harry didn't know him as Severus Snape. If that secret ever spilt, he was sure the boy might try and use it to his advantage.

Or hate him.

What was wrong with the latter? Then the boy would be out of his hair for good. He would have to be extra cruel as Professor Snape – he was sure the boy would fit the clues in at some point. Ajax couldn't suddenly start acting cruel, the boy would think he was sick or something equally so. It had to be Professor Snape. And when Harry figured it out, these sessions would surely end. Or, if he was really lucky, he himself might slip up and reveal who he truly was. He might – he hadn't spent this much time with a human in his centaur form in ages – not since his mother passed of illness fifteen years ago.

Severus drew to a stop. He was stravaging, but it was getting him nowhere. At least he had a plan. He'd put on a show as Professor Snape – one that would surely show Harry hatred and how unwanted he was. And when the boy made the connection – he would hate Ajax just as much.

It had to work. He had no other choice.

This had to come to an end.

* * *

[i] This is an actual passage taken from Michael Maier's book, _Atalanta Fugiens_ (1617) in which the solution to the Sphinx's riddle for Oedipus is the Philosopher's Stone.

So, what did you think? Any guesses on the solution to Severus's curse? Or how about why Severus really doesn't want this whole family thing?


	5. Not One of Us

This chapter is rated T for some coarse language and mild graphic scenes.

* * *

A week passed, school continued, and so did the nightly meetings, of which Harry would just chat away about his day to Severus, or Ajax in the boy's eyes, and Severus patiently listened and commented when appropriate. As the days grew colder and the nights ridiculously longer (in Severus's opinion), Severus found himself growing concerned with Harry being outside in such weather. He himself was covered by hair that kept him warm, but Harry didn't have such benefits. He wondered if he should cancel these meetings if just to keep Harry from catching his death, even if the boy wore a warm coat. He needed more: gloves, hat, scarf. Well, he actually had a scarf, but the other attires were a necessity. He'd have to encourage the boy to think about buying some.

Today was Friday, and tomorrow was Harry's first game of the season. However, it wasn't the game that concerned Severus – it was his actions from earlier that did. He knew his whole goal was for Harry to truly hate him (as Severus Snape) and he also had an image to uphold, but really, since when were library books not allowed to be taken outside of the school?

Severus sighed as he exited the castle, the sun slowly setting behind the trees. He really was an arse, wasn't he? And then he had practically exploded at Harry when the boy had entered his office without his permission. He had been applying scar repair solution to his leg to remove the last trace of the dog bite and Harry had just pranced on in demanding to have that book back. The boy would be lucky if he ever saw the book again.  
Severus sat down in the grass near the trees. It would be a while before Harry came to join him. The sun set before dinner even began. The boy would be eating for a bit. Severus watched the sun lower more and more, his heart racing in apprehension for the painful shift as it always did. One would think that after years of this transformation, he'd be used to it, but it seemed that each year, the pain grew – as did his fear of shifting. As time went on, it became increasingly harder to escape people when it was nearing sundown. He had a life to live – yet he also had a monster to turn into. And he didn't want others to see what he was at night – who knew what they'd think. He couldn't even chart it to being an Animagus: for one, the transformation was always painful and two, it happened every night. He couldn't use that excuse. Besides, who's Animagus was a centaur? Life truly wasn't fair.

Finally, the last of the sunlight vanished and, removing the robe and hanging it in a tree, Severus felt everything in him shift, grow, and reform.

In less than a minute, he was a centaur once more. He decided it wouldn't hurt to go for a walk in the forest. What harm would it do? It would at least give him something to do while he waited for Harry to come out. Then he'd have some company.

As Severus walked deeper into the trees, he shook his head as he realized what he had just thought. Did he actually like meeting with Harry at night? Was he actually looking forward to seeing the boy?

Of course not, he hardly cared for the boy. Right?

Severus couldn't deny that after years of spending his nights alone, it was nice to have a little company for fifteen minutes each night. Even if it was a chatty preteen. Or the son of his childhood tormentor. The thought made Severus frown as he remembered exactly who's son Harry was.

Lily's.

Severus sighed. Harry was so much more like Lily than James – personality at least. Yes, he had James' looks, his recklessness, and knack for flying and adventure, but he had Lily's sweet demeaner; he was compassionate, a bit hot-headed, and always thinking of others.

Regardless, Harry was always so happy to see him – well, to see Ajax. And it did feel nice to have someone look at him as more than an untamed beast that could potentially harm. Severus didn't mind Harry's presence, and though he'd never admit it to a soul, he did like Harry's personality. After his treatment of the boy earlier, he felt like a truly terrible person. He really was the definition of two-faced.

A cracking stick caught Severus's attention. He froze and used his eyes to scan the trees around him. He was deep in the Forbidden Forest now. Anything could be out here. Severus could defend himself well against most creatures. There was just one specific beast he'd rather have no confrontation with.

A centaur slowly stepped out from behind some trees, just enough that Severus could see the front half. Severus inhaled sharply. Where there was one centaur, there was usually a herd . . .

A couple more centaurs stepped out from behind trees, almost surrounding Severus. Luckily for him, there was only five. At least the entire herd wasn't around – he might be able to escape these five. Severus had never really interacted with centaurs before – his grandfather had always told him to avoid them, saying that they were very dangerous. They were prideful of their species and were not very accepting of Severus's situation.

He'd have to act quickly. He didn't want to interact in any way – whether through words or confrontation.

Severus galloped at full speed through the trees, the centaurs quickly following behind him. Severus didn't know what these five wanted from him, but he really didn't want to find out. He made a turn back towards the castle. They wouldn't leave the forest. All Severus had to do was make it out of the trees and the centaurs wouldn't follow. He just had to go for a walk, didn't he? Clearly, he went too deep.

The centaurs were hot on his tail, but Severus had gotten a few seconds head start. He could see the tree line, the castle lit up in the distance. He pushed himself as fast as he could and darted out of the trees, drawing to a stop a good distance away.

The other centaurs stopped within the trees, staring at him; a couple curious, a couple glaring. Severus stared back, his ears falling back the slightest to show some submission: that he meant them no harm and would stay out of their territory. The centaurs didn't show much reaction, simply snorted and turned away, trotting back they way they had come.

Severus sighed. He hated that forest.

He had been walking for a while. He wished he could keep a watch on him, but what if he forgot to take it off while he was Severus? That wouldn't be good. He figured dinner should be close to finished and slowly made his way to the greenhouses. Harry wasn't between the two they met at, but that was fine. The boy would be arriving soon. Severus gathered his legs under him and leaned against the green house. The warmth of the greenhouse felt nice in the chilly air. Perhaps he could remain here for the night to sleep. But he wouldn't want Pomona finding him there if she were to come early in the morning to attend the greenhouses. He wasn't sure if she'd be able to tell who he was right away like Hagrid or Minerva might be able to, but he wouldn't take any chances. The trees were safer. They'd hide him better.

"Ajax!"

Severus looked over at Harry as the boy appeared between the greenhouses. Severus remained lying down, he was rather comfortable, and nodded his head toward Harry. Harry smiled as he stopped in front of the centaur and dropped to the grass, crisscrossing his legs.

"Tomorrow's my first game," Harry informed. "Quidditch, I mean. Do you know what that is? Well, there's two teams and they each have a Captain, and . . ."

"I am aware of what Quidditch is," Severus informed, not really interested in getting into the finer details of the game.

"Oh," Harry said, "I wasn't sure. You must have seen a lot of the games. I'm guessing you live pretty close to Hogwarts since you're always around at night. Do you think you could come to my game? You could just watch from the trees. I could come look for you after it's over."

"You'll do no such thing," Severus warned, frowning down at Harry. "You will do well to stay as far away from the forest during the day as well. There are some predators who hunt by night, but there are just as many that hunt by day and they would just love a tasty little boy."

"I'm not that little."

Severus glared down at Harry. Honestly, the boy was sitting next to a centaur who also happened to be lying down – still as small as ever – and he dared say that he wasn't that small. At least centaurs wouldn't harm young ones.

"You are much smaller than me," Severus informed, "and there are creatures in that forest twice my size, and even the smaller predators wouldn't think twice about attacking you. And they might be just as successful in killing you as a larger one would be."

"I have my wand . . ."

"And as we've discussed before, you are not an adept wizard with vast knowledge on defensive spells. And you won't be until you graduate from this school. But until then, stay away from that forest."

"Yes, Ajax," Harry finally said, though with a pout. "I just wish I could see you more. And for longer than we usually do."

"I can't slow down time or make it longer. I am going out of my way just to make it here on time to see you, and trust me when I say I don't have to keep doing this. I could end these any time."

"Please don't. I like seeing you."

"Then you will do your best to obey me."

"Yes, sir."

Severus sighed, "How was your day?"

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "I had the usual classes and all. Hermione found this great book for me, _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It was a big help. I was really nervous about the match – I still am – and the book was helpful. Until Professor Snape took it from me."

Severus had to avoid rolling his eyes. If the boy started complaining about him to him – well, Severus wasn't sure how he's handle himself.

"Professor Snape is my potions professor, by the way," Harry explained.

Severus gave a single nod.

"He made up this stupid rule that library books were not allowed outside of the castle when a lot of other students had their library books outside. But, of course, he only took mine. And when I tried to go back later, he yelled at me to leave."

Severus had to bite his tongue. The boy was definitely ranting, but how on earth was he supposed to respond?

"And why did he yell at you to leave?" Severus asked, trying to find a way to carry through the conversation.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I did kind of barge in on him while he was treating his leg. I think he got bit by . . . umm, well, no one's supposed to know about the third-floor corridor – but there's a dog with three heads guarding something. But anyway, I did knock but he must not have heard me. I guess I shouldn't have entered, but . . ."

Severus barely registered anything else the boy was saying. How on earth did Harry know about the dog? Merlin, this child just had to break every rule in the book, didn't he? When had this happened? Severus bit down harder on his tongue to keep from voicing his anger and lashing out at Harry. His tail flicked agitatedly, and he felt as though he might lose it. If Harry knew about the dog, he had to have seen it. Harry clearly had a death wish! If only he could deal with this as a human . . .

"Are you okay, Ajax?" Harry looked at him with concerned eyes.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed, willing himself to calm. "Ajax" had no idea about the forbidden third-floor corridor and what lay beyond it. He would have to act as if he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"I am fine," Severus said, though he still felt the exact opposite. "I am curious about this corridor, however. You said you believe your professor was bitten by a dog with three heads? Why on earth would such a dog be in the school."

"Hermione thinks it's guarding something."

Great, Severus shook his head briefly, this must mean the entire trio knew about Fluffy.

"And we think Snape is trying to steal whatever it is."

"I believe you should address your professors with the proper title," Severus could only say through clenched. Inside, he was seething. With the little information the children had, he couldn't blame them for drawing to such an absurd conclusion. Yet, they were still meddling in business that wasn't theirs and somehow had discovered Fluffy. Severus didn't want to think about how that encounter had happened. These three were out to kill themselves this year.

Before he allowed his anger to control his actions and berated and beat some common sense into Harry about following the rules and leaving adult matters be, Severus stood to his feet abruptly, startling Harry.

"I have to be on my way," Severus said. "I . . . have something to attend to. You should be off to your dormitory now."

"Oh," Harry looked disappointed but stood up. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Severus nodded. "Go on, now."

"Bye, Ajax. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you as well."

Harry headed back for the castle while Severus turned into the trees. Those children would be the death of him. How on earth was he supposed to keep Harry safe if all the boy ever did was hunt down trouble. That boy would end up in an early grave and there would be nothing Severus could do to prevent that.

But he couldn't let that happen. Severus shook his head as he thought this, his longer mane hitting against his back. He made a promise to Lily, whether she knew it or not. He would keep her son safe. If it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly, a strong force slammed into his side and Severus grunted as he fell over, crashing harshly on the ground. He pushed up on his torso slightly, gathering his arms under his chest, as he watched a centaur run in circles around him triumphantly, four more joining him. The five from earlier had returned. He had to get back on his feet!

Severus pushed up and gathered his legs under him to stand, but another centaur charged him and bashed into him, knocking him down once more. Severus breathed heavily on the ground. Centaurs were powerful animals, very well built. The amount of force that went into each blow to knock him down also knocked the breath out of him. Staying down for a moment, Severus rested his head on his arms and breathed, his entire body hurting from the attacks.

One of the centaurs, a red roan, slowly walked up to Severus, sneering down at the man. Severus just breathed, not bothering to look up at the centaur.

"You call yourself a centaur?" the roan asked.

Severus didn't answer.

"What is your name?"

Severus remained silent. He didn't want to try anything that might instigate the centaurs. They were armed with bow and arrows along with body and hooves.

Another centaur, one Severus could not see, stomped down harshly on his dark hide with two sharp hooves, causing his back legs to kick out in reflex and a harsh intake of air down his lungs. Pain exploded through his body and he could feel blood trickle down from his hide. He struggled to move, to stand, but the roan in front of him placed a hoof on his shoulder, instantly stilling him.

"What is your name?"

"Ajax," Severus breathed out. "My name is Ajax."

"What are you? One of those animagi?"

"No. Cursed."

"Human by day," another one, a sorrel, said, "and at night, you dare turn into one of us?"

"What happens to me," Severus ground out between teeth, "is not my fault."

"You're a disgrace to all centaurs," the sorrel snapped. "You disgrace our heritage – and you still associate yourself with humans even when you change. You mock us."

"I mean no harm," Severus tried to explain. "I've left you alone for years."

"We've been watching you," a gray centaur spoke, circling around the roan and Severus, "you usually avoid humans. But what you do now does not reflect kindly on us."

Severus knew they were referring to Harry. He was glad the boy was a child and that centaurs would not hurt children. But he still feared that one day they might. He couldn't endanger Harry like that.

"Leave the boy out of this."

"You like the human boy, don't you?" the roan asked, putting more pressure on Severus's shoulder. "Affectionate with him, are you?"

Severus didn't answer, just focused on the sharp hoof digging into his shoulder. If it didn't break the skin, it would surely bruise.

"You are not to associate yourself with those humans. No matter how young they are. If you do not wish to see harm to the child, you will end this little . . . friendship."

Severus just nodded – anything to end this hostile conversation.

The roan sneered down at him, the other centaurs waiting for his lead.

"You've no right to be proud of what you are."

"Trust me," Severus hissed, "I'm not."

The roan seemed to give a satisfied glare before rearing up and bring his hooves down sharply on Severus's back.

* * *

"Are you ready for the game today, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron joined her for breakfast.

"No, not really," Harry answered, feeling nauseous just at the smell of the food on the table. His nerves were through the roof and he wasn't sure if he could fly without getting sick.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Hermione encouraged. "You're going to be great. And remember, it doesn't matter who wins or loses . . ."

"As long as you win," Ron finished for her, smiling at Harry. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Thanks, guys."

"Did you ever get that book back?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry informed.

"Maybe you can ask him this morning."

Ron looked at the professor's table, frowning as he searched the seats.

"Hmm, I don't see Snape."

"It's fine, Ron. It's a little late for the book anyway. Maybe I'll ask for it after the game."

Harry couldn't eat breakfast that morning. He was too anxious. He really wanted to help his team and win for them, but could he? Everyone had so much hope for – so many expectations to live up to. He wasn't his father though, but he hoped he could be at least half as good as he had been.

He also wished that Ajax would watch him. He knew the centaur was probably deep in the forest somewhere, probably enjoying a better breakfast than he was. What did centaurs eat anyway? Did they like apples? That seemed a little stereotypical for horses. Maybe they liked carrots. Also stereotypical. He could always ask Ajax later that night. He would have so much to share with Ajax. He wondered what the centaur had to attend to that was so important. Did Ajax meet a new friend? Maybe another centaur? How nice that would be. But Ajax had said that centaurs didn't really welcome him. He wondered why other centaurs would not like another centaur. It didn't seem fair. Poor Ajax.

Later on, after the game had begun, Harry searched hard for the snitch. He tried to stay out of the other players' way and circled above the game like a hawk. He was really high up and could see everything for miles. He looked at the stands and spotted Ron and Hermione, the latter watching him through a pair of binoculars. Harry looked towards the trees near the greenhouses. Ajax wasn't there. He looked around the tree line for the centaur.

Ajax wasn't watching his game.

Harry felt a bit saddened, but he looked back down at the field. He could see all the professors in the teachers stand. Professor Dumbledore wasn't in the stands – and nor was Professor Snape. That was just like the snarky professor to not attend a Gryffindor match. But, then again, they were playing against Slytherin. Wouldn't the professor show support for his own house?

Harry didn't have a chance to think much on it.

His broom suddenly started bucking under him. Harry gripped the broom tighter. What was happening?

Meanwhile, in the stands, Hermione watched Harry through her binoculars.

"Oh, no!" she cried. "Ron, look!"

Ron looked through the binoculars up at Harry, who was struggling to stay on the bucking broom.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked, worried. Hermione snatched the binoculars back and began searching the crowd.

"Someone is clearly hexing his broom," she said. "We have to find out who it is and stop him."

Hermione scanned the teacher's stand. All the professors were staring at different parts of the game and a couple were staring up at Harry and taking note of the situation, but no one seemed to be moving their mouths or doing anything foul. Why would a teacher attack a student anyway? Hermione scanned the rest of the crowd, trying to spot the caster of the jinx. She needed to hurry, Harry was clearly struggling on his broom. Who was this person? Why couldn't she find him?

Up in the air, Harry had been bucked off the broom and was holding on with both hands. He struggled to cling to the broom as it bucked and flew about hazardously. He looked down at the ground below him. It was a long way down. Maybe someone would catch him? He could only hope.

What was happening to his broom anyway? Why was it acting like that?

Harry felt his hands slip and he tightened his hold on them, praying he didn't fall.

The broom gave a sudden jerky movement and Harry felt his hands slip.

* * *

Severus hissed as he inhaled and ground his teeth as he exhaled. He deserved this. He had no right making a mockery of those creatures.

But at the moment – fuck those centaurs.

He had been trampled by all the centaurs for several minutes before they decided to leave him in a crumpled mess. And there was nothing he could've done the entire night. It wasn't like he could have limped back into the castle as a full centaur. He would have surely attracted attention. The cold night and frost seemed to have slowed his bleeding, which helped save him, no doubt. And by sunrise, after painfully (excruciating pain) shifting back, he managed to use what little energy he had to summon the robe from the tree, wrap himself up, and slowly make his way back to his quarters. He had collapsed twice on the way, and had to practically drag himself to his potions lab.

At least no one saw him. They were probably all more concerned about the game that day.

Once in his lab, he drank several potions – pain relievers, anti-inflammatories, wound healers – and he was still a mess. He still bled and bruised and just fucking hurt. He tried to apply salves that would promote healing and close the skin, but they had minimal effect, and those were just the ones he could reach. He was sure the majority of the open gashes and damage was on his back. He'd bleed out before he managed to heal himself.

He needed to stitch the wounds he could reach – that would slow down the bleeding somewhat. But Severus couldn't move. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't remember where his stitching material was. Did he even have any? He needed water. He needed . . .

Severus stood from the chair he was in and collapsed to the ground just as quickly. He couldn't move, breathing hurt, his head was pounding, and his back was a bloody, mangled mess. He would die here.

He needed help.

"Severus!" Minerva's voice sounded through his quarters.

He had forgotten to lock his door when he came back. Though his mind had been clouded by pain.

"Where are you? We could have used your help on the field today. You won't believe what happened . . . Severus!"

Minerva gasped as she appeared in the doorway of the lab. She rushed over to Severus and hovered her hands over the man, afraid to touch him and cause any more pain. "Merlin, what happened to you? Hold on!"

Minerva ran out of the lab and to Severus's fireplace. She threw in floo powder and called, "Poppy! Poppy! Please, I need you help!"

"Minerva, what is it?" Poppy's head appeared. "I'm tending to –"

"It's Severus! He's been . . . he's . . . he's dying! Come through!"

Poppy was there in less than five seconds. The women rushed back to the lab, where Severus was groaning and pushing up on his hands.

"My lord, Severus! No, stay down! Stay down! We need to get you to the infirmary stat!"

Poppy summoned a stretcher and gently levitated Severus onto it, keeping him on his stomach as the most damage seemed to be on his back. It wasn't ideal, since she wasn't sure what the state of Severus's lungs were, but she'd find out soon enough.

She levitated the stretcher to the floo, then thought better of it, and ran out of the dungeons and up the stairs as fats as she could, Minerva following. Students and professors jumped out of the way, most shocked at the sight of the professor.

Poppy arrived at the infirmary and levitated Severus to an empty bed. She quickly cast a diagnosis charm to see where the life-threatening damage was. He was bleeding out, but he also had a cracked rib that was jutting into his left lung. It would puncture through if it wasn't taken care of. She knew what she had to do and felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," she whispered to the half-conscious man.

Then, she quickly flipped him over on the bed. Severus cried out in pain as his back pushed into the bed and he gasped for air, his eyes glazed with pain. Poppy summoned a potion for the bleeding and spelled it into Severus's stomach. Then, feeling terrible once more, she cast a spell that put the broken rib back into place and spelled a bone repair potion into Severus's stomach. She didn't want Severus leaning on that rib, so she turned him on his side to tend to his back, using cleansing potions and wound repairs, before stitching up the awful sights. Severus's breathing was still ragged, and she diagnosed for any pneumonia or infection. Finding some slight pneumonia, she administered an antibacterial. Once she was finished with Severus's back, the bleeding stopped, and every wound stitched up, she lowered him back down gently onto his back.

Severus hissed, and Poppy gave him one more pain reliever. He would be drugged on pain relievers for a while. Soon, Severus was breathing easier and he seemed slightly more conscious.

The whole while, Minerva stood back and watched teary eyed. She had checked on Harry, the only other patient in the infirmary. Hermione and Ron had been present when she arrived with Poppy, but as Poppy got to work on Severus, she had sent the two kids away. The entire Gryffindor team had been in the infirmary early, but she put a notice on the door that said, "No Visitors to the Infirmary for the Day."

When Harry had fallen from his broom, she tried to slow the boy's fall as best as she could. And then, a bludger hit the boy straight on and knocked him out of her spell's reach. She was sure the bludger had been what knocked Harry out since one of the twins had managed to catch Harry and safely lower him to the ground.

Harry was still unconscious, but he wasn't in any immediate danger according to Poppy. The poor boy. When she found out who had jinxed that broom . . .!

Severus would have been able to prevent all of this. He was so good with counter curses and knowing when a hex was occurring. Yet, he had been dying in his lab unbeknownst to everyone. What had happened to the man? He seemed pretty stable now thanks to Poppy's quick work.

"Severus?" she stepped closer to Severus as Poppy added another pillow behind Severus's head.

"Thank you," Severus managed to say, though his eyes remained closed. "Both of you."

"What happened to you? How did you end up like . . . that?"

"It's a long story. And I'd rather not speak of it. Ever."

"But if something happened in the school and it puts the children –"

"This was personal. No one's in danger."

Minerva wanted to push for the details. She wanted to know what had landed Severus in such deep trouble and had him injured like that. But she had to respect her colleagues wishes and she nodded and wished Severus a "feel better soon" before leaving, her heart aching for the two boys in the infirmary.

Severus glanced over to Harry's bed, his eyes finally opening.

"What happened to him?"

"Fell from his broom," Poppy informed. "A bludger hit him. But Mr. Fred Weasley managed to catch him before he could hit the ground. It was a pretty scary event. The game ended immediately. The professors believe it was an attack on Harry. There were traces of a jinx on Harry's broom."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned back in the pillows. He should have been at the game. He could have prevented this. He could have stopped it.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Poppy said, seeing the look on his face. "Rest. You need it. I'll spell some food into your stomach later. I'm sure you'll love liquid feed."

"Hmm, wonderful."

Severus closed his eyes to rest.

Severus was in and out of sleep for most of the day. He heard Harry awake at one point and talking with friends. When he had opened his eyes, he realized his bed was closed off by a curtain. Thankful for Poppy's consideration, he closed his eyes once more and was asleep. Sleep did wonders on the body, though he knew he'd be in pain for a long time – possibly a few weeks. He should cancel the meets with Harry in that time. But how would he do that? Severus fell back to sleep thinking on it.

The next time he opened his eyes, however, he gasped in pain as the familiar ache of shifting descended upon him. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain that shocked him, and pushed the curtain back, looking out the window to see the last bit of light disappear.

He was too late. He felt himself changing, and it irritated every wound his body had. Stitches ripped as his body started stretching and he could feel the bleeding starting up. He let the curtain fall back and clutched at his burning head.

"Severus?" Poppy's voice was coming his way.

Great, just bloody great. There was nothing he could do. Poppy was about to find out his secret. He groaned as his muscles and bones elongated and hair sprouted all over his body.

"Severus, are you . . ." Poppy gasped loudly as she pulled the curtain back and watched as Severus completed his transformation.

Weak, hurting, and bleeding once more, Severus collapsed on the hard floor of the infirmary, landing harshly on his side. He could remember how vulnerable he had felt in this position last night, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do a thing.

Poppy slowly moved towards Severus, her gaping mouth closing at the same right. She stared down at Severus, who buried his head in his arms shamefully.

"Severus, are you an . . . is this . . . how . . .?"

"I'm cursed, Poppy. As were my grandfathers before me. Happens every night."

"That explains a lot." Poppy muttered softly. She kneeled next to the collapsed centaur and summoned her potions and stitching material once more. She started to work again while Severus avoided looking at her. "It looked painful. A curse, huh?"

While Poppy fixed Severus up once more, Severus explained what happened to his great ancestor who cursed them all by trying to kill a sphinx for trophy money but failed. When Poppy finished, she transfigured the section of floor beneath Severus into hay, apologizing for being stereotypical but it was the only thing she could think of that would allow Severus to still be able to move and be soft. Severus appreciated it, especially when she widened the curtain around him.

"Where's Potter?"

"He asked if he could join his friends for dinner and I allowed him as long as he comes back. You never know what might happen while he sleeps during the night. It's best if I monitored him until morning. Now, why don't you rest some more. Those wounds certainly won't heal themselves."

Severus sat up on his legs and did fall back to sleep, but he woke once more in the middle of the night. Standing and stretching, he pushed the curtain aside to stretch out his cramped muscles, his hooves clanking on the floor. He notices Harry in a bed once more, curled on his side away from Severus.

Poppy wasn't around, possibly asleep, and Severus tilted his head at Harry, an idea coming to him. He slowly walked over to Harry's bed, making sure to move around the bed and appear as if he had come from the entrance of the hospital wing. He gently touched Harry's shoulder and the boy startled awake.

"Hey, easy," Severus whispered softly. "It's just me."

"Ajax!" Harry eyes widened.

"Shh," Severus shushed. It was dark enough that Harry wouldn't notice the wounds he had on his back. Thankfully.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. I needed to talk to you, but you didn't show up tonight. So, here I am."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm . . . leaving the area for a while. I won't be back for a couple weeks."

"What? Really? Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I . . . will let you know when I return."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. But do not come to our meeting spot. I will not be there and if anything happens, I will not be able to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ajax," Harry looked sad. Unexpectedly, the boy wrapped his arms around Severus's torso. "I'll miss you."

Severus froze, trying not to wince in pain. Harry hadn't attempted to hug him in a long while. Harry must have sensed Severus's discomfort and let go.

"Sorry."

"It's . . . fine. Heed me, alright? Do not go out at night until I return."

"Yes, Ajax."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

"Now?"

"Yes. You are tired."

Harry curled up under his blanket once more and closed his eyes. Severus slowly backed away from the bed, trying to make it seem as if he was heading for the entry way once more. Harry peeked one eye open.

"Sleep," Severus commanded, frowning at Harry.

Harry closed his eye and snuggled in the blankets. After a few minutes, Severus sighed, sure Harry was asleep. He walked back to his hay pile and dragged the curtain around him. At least that was taken care of. He hoped Harry did obey him. He feared for Harry. The centaurs knew him and of the relationship they had. And they did not approve. It wasn't good. What was he going to do? He might just never return. There was an idea. Harry might be devastated, but at least he would be safe. And Severus didn't think he could take another trampling from the centaurs.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Suspicions

So, it's finals week and I'm a bit busy with several exams and practicals, but I'm working on all my stories bit by bit, slowly building chapters for them all. I promise to update as many of them as I can soon, just have patience while I survive this week. This one was a bit easier and quicker to put together.

* * *

Harry had been bucked off the broom and was holding on with both hands. He struggled to cling to the broom as it bucked and flew about hazardously. He looked down at the ground below him. It was a long way down. Maybe someone would catch him? He could only hope.

What was happening to his broom anyway? Why was it acting like that?

Harry felt his hands slip and he tightened his hold on them, praying he didn't fall.

The broom gave a sudden jerky movement and Harry felt his hands slip. He was falling and then a hard force hit the side of his head and the world went black.

"I think he's coming to," a voice said softly above him.

Harry groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. The bright light around him momentarily blinded him and he shut his eyes tightly again.

"Harry?" another voice asked. "Can you hear me?"

Harry blinked his eyes open once more and stared at Hermione, Ron, and the entire Gryffindor team all standing around his bed.

"And he lives," Fred smiled at him.

Harry looked around briefly to see where he was. The white sheets and beds told him the infirmary. He noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked back at his friends.

"Do you think he remembers who we are?" George questioned.

"I don't know," Fred said, "that was quite a fall, Harry. Madam Pomfrey says you might have a concussion. Do you know our names?"

Harry opened his mouth, but his tongue didn't seem to work, so he settled for nodding.

"What a relief!" Fred smiled. "But wouldn't it have been cool to reintroduce ourselves?"

"We could have completely switched names!" George laughed.

"Not funny guys," Oliver snapped.

"What happened?" Harry finally found his voice. He sat up a bit on the bed, groaning a bit.

"Your broom went all crazy," Ron answered.

"When you fell," Oliver stepped forward, "a bludger hit you. Thankfully, one of the professors hit it with a stunning spell right before it did, so the impact wasn't nearly as deadly as it would have been. You kept falling, but George managed to . . ."

"Fred actually," George smirked.

"I can never tell you two apart," Oliver confessed, "Fred caught you and lowered you to the ground. Madam Hooch rushed you here immediately, putting the game on hiatus."

"Who won?"

"Slytherin's in the lead, but no one's won the game. It will resume next Saturday. We may need to find a substitute Seeker if Madam Pomfrey doesn't deem you fit enough to play the next game."

"I'll be okay," Harry insisted, trying to sit up more. His head pulsated in pain and he leaned back in his pillow. "Maybe not."

"You'll be fine," Oliver reassured him. "It's in a week. You'll heal up nicely under Madam Pomfrey's care."

"That's enough visiting time!" Poppy said as she came out of her office, shooing the team away. "Harry needs his rest."

Everyone groaned and quickly wished Harry luck and good health before leaving the infirmary. Hermione and Ron lingered, and Harry asked, "Please, madam, can I just talk to Ron and Hermione a bit longer?"

"You need your rest," the matron insisted.

"Just for five minutes? Then I'll go right to sleep. I'm feeling okay."

"Well," Poppy hesitated, "alright then, dear. If you're feeling well, but just for five minutes."

Poppy left the three be, adjusting the curtains around another bed. Harry glanced curiously at the hidden bed.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape," Hermione answered, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. "It looked like he had been attacked. He was a mess."

"What happened to him?"

"No one knows," Hermione shrugged.

"The old git probably deserved it," Ron added.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What?"

Harry glanced over at the hidden bed once more. He wasn't sure what to think of an injured professor, especially Severus Snape. It was odd to think of a professor being attacked and injured in such a way. But his own attack crossed his mind and he looked back at his friends.

"Do you know what happened? With my broom, I mean."

"It was definitely a jinx," Hermione nodded. "But I couldn't find the castor. I'm sorry, Harry, this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "I just wonder who may have wanted to sabotage the game."

"What if it wasn't about the game?" Hermione said. "What if it was to try and harm you – maybe even . . . kill you?"

"You don't think someone would try to do that, do you?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know. But I checked the teacher's stand, but I didn't see anyone who could be performing the jinx. You have to maintain eye contact, that's a must. But a few professors were looking right at you when your broom started acting up. No one's mouths were moving, though so I couldn't really tell if any of the professors were wordlessly casting anything. Besides, why would it be a professor anyway . . ."

"Not all professors are good, Hermione," Ron said. "I bet it was Snape. He was nowhere to be seen and then he gets attacked? I bet he was cursing Harry's brooms on the side where we couldn't see him, and someone saw and attacked him. I bet that big mutt of Hagrid's did it. You owe him a big bone, Harry."

"We don't know that for sure!" Hermione glared at Ron. "And I didn't see Professor Snape at all this morning and neither did you. I don't think he was at the game. I looked at the other stands where the students were, but everyone was too busy focused on the game. A couple students pointed you out but I couldn't find anyone who may have . . . there were just so many people who could have been casting it."

"I still think it was Snape," Ron muttered, crossing his arms. "It would make sense. He's sneaky and could have been under the stands for all we know."

"What professors were at the game?" Harry asked.

"Almost everyone except the headmaster and Professor Snape," Hermione answered, tapping her chin as she thought. "We could do a process of elimination. Let's see, from what I remember, Professor Flitwick, Professor Quirrell, and Professor McGonagall kept eye contact on you the entire time your broom was acting up. No students I can think of that I saw really stared at you the entire time. And unless there was someone on the side, those are our three culprits."

"And they're not very good, either," Ron said. "Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall like Harry. I mean, McGonagall bought Harry the broom! And Quirrell? That man couldn't look a gnome dead in the eyes. I doubt he'd ever dare curse Harry's broom or attack anyone . . ."

"But," Hermione interrupted, a finger curled around her chin in thought, "he would be the one to know of a broom hex like that, out of all the professors. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Wouldn't that mean he would know how to stop it?"

"Yes. But in order to know how to stop a hex, you have to know how to start one."

"Hermione's got a point," Harry added. "But so does Ron. I mean, really, this is Quirrell we're talking about. He nearly fainted at the sight of that mountain troll."

"He arrived with Snape that night," Ron remembered, his eyes widening. "What if he works for Snape? You said Snape was trying to get past the three-headed dog, right? He was limping because Fluffy bit him! I bet Quirrell was with him because they were both going to steal whatever it's guarding."

"That's a bit farfetched," Hermione frowned.

"Come on, Hermione! Think about it! Snape wasn't at the game. He knew he wouldn't be at the game and he also knows Harry saw him limping! He wants to get rid of Harry now and he decided to ask Professor Quirrell to do the job at the game because he wouldn't be there. They clearly are a team!"

"Oh, please, Ron . . ."

"It all makes sense! And no one would ever suspect Quirrell! Snape must know this. That greasy Slytherin . . ."

"Ron, stop! I don't think Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell are a "team." They might both be after whatever is beyond that trap door, but I doubt they are working together. Professor Quirrell would be my first guess based on what I observed at the game, but I didn't see Professor Snape and he could have been hiding somewhere. I just don't know, Harry."

"That's okay," Harry smiled. "At least it was a failed attempt."

"You'll need to be careful. We'll have to keep our eyes out for any suspicious behaviors from anyone. Especially Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell."

"Professor Snape's behavior is always suspicious," Ron said.

"That's true," Harry smiled despite Hermione glare at Ron.

"Your five minutes are up," Poppy announced, coming back to the trio. "Out with you two, now. Harry needs to rest."

"We'll see you later, Harry," Hermione smiled, standing. "Sleep is the best medicine."

"Yeah," Ron added, "we'll see you soon."

After his friends left, Harry rolled onto his side and allowed Poppy to angle the bed and adjust his pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the dream world.

Later, Harry found himself wanting to get out of bed for a while. Poppy insisted that he ate dinner in the infirmary, but Harry was more eager to see his friends again and eat in the Great Hall. He assured her that he felt fine, but Poppy told him all the possibilities that could happen with a concussion and why it was imperative that he spend the night, so she could monitor him. It was annoying really, but Harry realized he never really had anyone care about his health in such a way. It was kind of . . . nice.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey," he pleaded. "I'll come straight back, I promise."

"You have a concussion," Poppy said. "You can't just go traipsing around the castle."

"It's just to the Great Hall and back. I'll walk really slow and if I feel sick at all, I'll come right back."

Poppy seemed to have an internal debate with herself before huffing and saying, "Fine, but you better come right back after dinner. And if you feel sick at all, even the slightest twinge in you head, you will inform someone and have them walk you back. In fact, I'll walk you down to the hall."

"Yes, ma'am."

Poppy gave Harry his clothes to change into. Harry would have much rather walk down alone to the Great Hall, but any deal was agreeable at this point. He was glad when he was allowed to enter the hall alone and join his friends.

"Harry!" Ron greeted. "Hey, mate, did Pomfrey let you out already?"

"No," Harry said, sitting down next to Ron. "She walked me down here to eat dinner and then I'm to go straight back to the infirmary."

"Oh, well, it's nice she let you join us."

"We should really discuss your safety while you're here," Hermione said, serving herself a salad. "I paid close attention to what the teachers did today. It was rather tricky once everyone disappeared into their offices, but I didn't pick up on any suspicious behaviors. It's frustrating really."

"At least you tried," Harry said, serving himself some food. Ron was already eating a plateful of sandwiches and pastries. "Any news on the game next Saturday? Wouldn't finishing the game from today delay the other games?"

"We'll just get an extra weekend of Quidditch," Ron said happily. "And that is fine with me."

"Of course, it is," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's all figured out, Harry. And you'll just pick up right where you left off. Hopefully you can find the snitch quickly."

"Don't rush him, Hermione! You take your time, Harry. Just catch it before Slytherin does."

Harry smirked at his friends. He was glad Poppy had given him permission to join them, they always lifted his spirits. Their conversations changed from the next Quidditch match to what homework was due to what fun activities they could do in their spare time. As dinner came to an end. Harry thought about his meets with Ajax. The centaur would surely be expecting him tonight. He had to go see him! Maybe he could quickly sneak out and explain to Ajax why he couldn't stay long and get back into the castle before Poppy even knew he had left.

Once everyone was piling out of the Great Hall, Harry and his friends stood.

"You guys go on ahead," Harry encouraged. "I'm just going to go right back to the hospital wing."

"We could walk you back if you'd like," Hermione suggested.

"That's okay. I'd like to take a detour, you know, to give myself some time out of bed before Madam Pomfrey forces me to lay in one until classes tomorrow."

"Okay, well, goodnight Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Night, mate," Ron said, leaving with the other Gryffindors.

Harry left the Great Hall and made his way quickly to the front entrance. He was just pushing the door open when . . .

"And where do you think you're going?" Poppy exclaimed, her hands on her hips as she marched over to Harry.

"Oh!" Harry quickly let the door shut. "Just . . . err, I was . . ."

"Looking for trouble, as usual," Poppy supplied. "I knew I should have made you stay in the infirmary. I'm glad I came down as soon as I heard dinner was over. Well, you can head right back there, this instant! You need rest to completely heal. Come."

Harry sighed and followed Poppy back to the infirmary. He was upset that he wouldn't get a chance to see Ajax tonight. He hoped Ajax wouldn't be angry about him missing their appointment. He would explain everything tomorrow. Once back in the infirmary, Poppy had him change back into the gown and he was in bed once more. He glanced over at Snape's bed, but the curtain remained around him, although the space it surrounded seemed to have grown. Perhaps the man wanted more space to himself?

Harry didn't think much of it. The Professor had a right to privacy and Harry simply rolled over, facing away from Snape's bed, and closed his eyes. He quickly fell into a dream landscape . . .

He was flying on his broom around Hogwarts. He loved to fly. He loved to be in the air and feel the wind in his hair. If he could just live in the sky, he would be satisfied. There was nothing to worry about – the world seemed so small from up here; it didn't seem so scary. Suddenly, something touched his shoulder and shook him. The movement pushed him off his broom and he was falling! Yet, his shoulder kept shaking . . .

Harry jumped as his eyes flew open, the touch on his shoulder now gone.

"Hey, easy," a voice whispered. "It's just me."

Harry's eyes widened as he stared up at his centaur friend.

"Ajax!"

"Shh," Ajax shushed.

Harry sat up on his bed and looked around the room to see if anyone else was around. Poppy's quarters weren't that far away, and she usually had monitor spells around. How was Ajax even here? What if Poppy walked in and panicked and tried to curse Ajax? Harry looked up at the centaur.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. I needed to talk to you, but you didn't show up tonight. So, here I am."

Harry felt bad for not showing up but there hadn't been anything he could do. Poppy practically dragged him back to the infirmary. A warmth spread in Harry's chest at the fact that Ajax had really wanted to see Harry that he entered the castle to come find him. What a great friend he had found.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm . . . leaving the area for a while. I won't be back for a couple weeks."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Ajax was leaving? But . . . he'd miss him! What would he do at night without his meetings? They were like second nature now. He loved having Ajax to talk to about his days. He could tell Ajax things he didn't even tell Ron or Hermione. He wasn't sure why, but perhaps it was the fact that Ajax wasn't exactly human and more animal. It was . . . therapeutic in a sense.

"What? Really? Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

Harry guessed Ajax had a point. The centaur had a life, too; a private one that was none of Harry's business. Harry sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I . . . will let you know when I return."

"How?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I'll find a way. But do not come to our meeting spot. I will not be there and if anything happens, I will not be able to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ajax," Harry agreed, trying his best not to cry. But he really was going to miss his friend. Without giving it much thought, Harry sat up more and wrapped his arms around Ajax's torso. It was easier to reach more of the centaur when standing up slightly on a bed. "I'll miss you."

Ajax didn't return the hug, instead, he froze altogether. Harry figured it just wasn't centaur custom to hug. It was a new thing to the centaur and Ajax probably felt uncomfortable. Harry pulled away and sat back down on the bed. He was glad it was dark so Ajax couldn't see his cheeks redden.

"Sorry."

"It's . . . fine. Heed me, alright? Do not go out at night until I return."

But how will I know you've returned? Harry couldn't help but think. But he sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Yes, Ajax."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

"Now?" Harry asked curiously. But I have so many questions! Please stay longer, Ajax.

"Yes. You are tired."

Harry laid back down and rested his head on his pillow. Ajax's expectant look told him to close his eyes and he did. Then, he heard soft clanks of hooves on the ground. Ajax was leaving. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ajax.

"Sleep," Ajax frowned at him.

Admitting defeat, Harry closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the centaur's presence. He wanted Ajax to stay longer and talk to him more before he left and didn't come back for a while. The room was silent, and Harry figured Ajax was waiting until he did fall asleep. Harry tried to relax his mind and he thought about his earlier dream of flying. Slowly, he drifted back into the world of dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Severus opened his eyes just as the first rays of sunlight graced itself on the castle. He hissed as his body shifted and morphed back into his human self, once more tearing and opening his wounds. At this rate, it would take him forever to heal. He found himself collapsing in the hay he had been lying on, breathing harshly.

Poppy quickly appeared, offering him a gown as she respectfully averted her eyes. Severus slid it on as gently as he could, accepting a pain reliever Poppy handed him next. He remained in the hay as Poppy summoned what she needed to stitch the wounds back up again, applying more topical healing potions to the wounds on Severus's back.

"I heard you last night," Poppy suddenly said.

"Heard what, exactly?" Severus questioned, not sure if he even cared or not. Transforming with several wounds seemed to exhaust him more than usual.

"Your talk with Harry. I take it you must have met Harry as your centaur self at an earlier date."

"Indeed. He does not know who I am, and I'd like it to remain that way."

"Why? That boy could use a supportive male figure in his life. And he's clearly attached to you – or, at least . . . what do you call yourself again?"

"Ajax."

"That's right. I feel as though you'd be a great influence on him. That boy has already been quite the influence on you."

"Who I am and what I become must remain a secret."

"Severus . . ."

"No. Know one else is to know."

"Alright, I'll respect that. Does anyone, besides myself, know?"

"The headmaster knows." Severus didn't bother mentioning the Dark Lord.

"Ah, yes, he would know, wouldn't he?"

Poppy applied more healing potion to Severus's back. She frowned at how severe the wounds still remained after the treatment she had already given Severus.

"I don't understand why these potions seem to be taking so long to heal you. These wounds look as they did the first day. Perhaps I need a stronger potency . . ."

"It's not the potions. I am the hunted outcast as says the curse . . . so I must bear the pain as such. The curse renders most potions useless if the wounds are inflicted in my centaur form."

"This is terrible, Severus. And completely unfair. I do feel sorry for you."

"I do not need your pity."

Poppy said nothing. She finished healing Severus's back and stood, aiding the man to his feet and to the bed before banishing the hay pile and fixing the curtain around Severus.

"Where is Potter?" Severus asked.

"He left for breakfast and then classes. I take it you'd like your classes cancelled?"

"I guess it's necessary. At least until I can manage on my own two feet again."

"I'll inform Albus."

Severus lay in the bed with an arm draped over his eyes. Everywhere still hurt. And it probably would for a while. His thoughts strayed to Harry and he hoped the boy listened to him. As for his classes . . . well, if Albus didn't find a substitute, then his students would just fall behind schedule. There wasn't much he could do about that. Not in the state he was in. At least this time period would keep him out of the dangers of the forest. He just had to have these meeting with the boy, didn't he? He really should put an end to them. Permanently.

* * *

Harry tiptoed out of the castle. Yes, Ajax had said that he wouldn't show tonight, but could there be a chance the centaur would be near? Harry made his way slowly to their usual spot and sat down in the grass. He pulled at some blades, listening to the sounds of the night: owls hooting, crickets chirping, and the soft, cold breeze blowing. Harry enjoyed the peaceful sounds and his body relaxed as he waited. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat hopeful each time he heard a soft rustling in the trees. He also knew he should be wary. So far, no Ajax. Harry waited a few more minutes before standing and dejectedly walking back to the castle.

He was going to miss Ajax.

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter than the last few have been, but needed for the story. The chapters will resume their usual length. I hope you still enjoyed it!


	7. Aconite

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am doing my best to reply to everyone – I swear I will get better. For those who still have questions about certain parts of the plot and so on, hang in there with me: everything will be revealed throughout the story. I can't give all the answers in one chapter, you know, that would make for a boring story!

* * *

The snitch was just out of his reach. Harry stretched his arm out as far as he could while gripping the broom with his other hand. His fingertips grazed the snitch's wings. He was so close. He could hear the cheering of the students below him, the excited cheers of the Slytherins and Gryffindors as they rooted on their teams, and the loud, chilly wind as it blew around him. Just a little closer . . .

Gotcha!

Harry pulled his broom to a stop and held up his hand in victory.

The crowds below him went crazy.

Harry smiled as he hovered high above the stands. He glanced in the direction of the greenhouses, wishfully hoping that Ajax may be watching. Wishful thinking indeed. There was no sign of Ajax near the greenhouses, nor near the edges of the forest. Ajax had not been around at all this last week – Harry knew cause despite what the centaur had told him, he went out to the greenhouses each night in hoped that Ajax would return. The centaur had yet to appear. Disappointed, Harry sighed, but then smiled and flew down to the ground, happily joining his friends on the field. He had won his first game for Gryffindor.

After a long week of being checked over by Madam Pomfrey, Harry was glad to finally be free of her incessant care. It had taken quite a bit of pleading in order to get her to allow him to play as Seeker for his team. Considering there was no reserve seeker, Harry would have felt as though he was letting down his team if he didn't play. Madam Pomfrey was more concerned about his concussion than the game, but when her diagnostics concluded that Harry was completely healed, she finally agreed to allowing the boy to play.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Severus watched the events out the infirmary window. He still had some injuries from the centaur attack in the forest, but they were all slowly healing nicely. The healing process was taking longer due to his nightly transformations, which agitated and reopened the wounds over and over. Thankfully, Poppy found a rapid healing potion kit and began applying several potions to Severus's wounds. The main one left that still needed treatment was a gash near his shoulder.

By perhaps the middle of next week, Severus should be completely healed. He knew Poppy would want to keep him around just to make sure his transformation didn't cause any more damage once the wound on his shoulder healed.

Severus watched as the young boy landed on the pitch, surrounded by his team who lifted Harry up onto their shoulders. The boy smiled happily, the snitch still in his grasp as he held it up triumphantly.

Severus was well aware that Harry went out each night by the greenhouses in hopes of seeing Ajax. He had watched the boy from this same window, anxiously hoping that nothing decided to attack the boy. Honestly, what was wrong with children? He specifically told Harry to stay away from the forest and to not go out to their meeting spot. Couldn't that child listen for just once in his life?

There was nothing Severus could do, however. Even if something had attacked the boy. He was limited to the use of his wand from a distance should anything stir in the trees. And while the distance made aim difficult, Severus watched the boy nonetheless, keeping an eye open for potential predators, and his wand trained on Harry to cast a protective shield if need be. The boy was lucky nothing tried to take advantage of such easy bait.

Although, it also had Severus thinking about explanations if he did have to cast a shield. Harry would surely wonder who exactly had cast it. Oh well. Better safe than sorry. The boy could live with unanswered questions in his life. It wouldn't kill him – in fact, it'd save his life.

Severus was glad that the week had passed with no incident. Despite the brat's reckless endangering of his life, the forest seemed rather quiet. Not that Severus was concerned. It was still another week or so till the next full moon and few beasts ever dared to approach a school of well trained wizards.

The only thing that truly concerned Severus was the centaurs.

They were the reason he was in this hell-hole. Well, the infirmary.

But their attack and threat to Harry was still in the forefront of his mind, eating away at his conscience and reminding him of the grave danger he had unintentionally put the boy in. What was wrong with those creatures? Did they really think he transformed just to insult them; to wound their pride; to mock them?

What happened to him was out of his control. Surely the centaurs would be the most understanding of his situation. But no, they were stubborn beasts with too much self-importance riding on their backs. Heritage was something to uphold, but definitely not to the extent the centaurs took it. At least not in Severus's opinion.

Regardless, Severus would have to be careful in the forest now. He really should just remain indoors as often as he could, hiding away in his quarters, sleeping on his living room floor, and getting more work done when he could. It was easier to remain inside. It was easier to hide himself from all, man and beast included. Even Albus had offered him a secret room in the castle so Severus could safely transform when he had been a student here.

Yet, when he remained quarantined inside for too long, his muscles cramped from the lack of exercise and mobility, making for painful transformations. He could go a week at the most without having to go outside to transform before his muscles started to ache.

Such as today. A week had passed, and he was starting to feel the pain. He would have to transform outside tonight.

He had been in this infirmary for too long.

The first day he had been allowed to leave had been Wednesday, and Severus had made sure to attend to his classes and reschedule the ones he had missed so he could catch his students up to where they needed to be. His deal with Poppy, however, had included returning to the infirmary before his transformation, as healing wounds would always tear apart. Severus would have worried about scarring if Poppy didn't have the scar repair solution on hand.

Now, his wounds were all mostly healed, besides scabs here and there and some minor bruising and the occasional swelling. He was at the infirmary now to pick up a couple potions for wound cleansing. He'd need it later tonight. Hopefully, he'd have no run-ins with the centaurs again.

"Here you are, Severus," Poppy said, coming out of her office with a couple salve jars.

Severus gave an appreciative nod as he accepted the potions, turning his attention back to the field outside. Poppy looked out as well, smiling down at the entire school on the pitch circling around the winning Gryffindor team. She could hear the loud cheers and chants through the window. Her eyes spotted Harry among the crowd.

"He's such a happy boy," she commented. "Even after everything he's been through."

"What are you talking about?" Severus questioned still staring out the window.

"Well, anyone with two working eyes could see that that boy was underfed and malnourished when he arrived. If it hadn't been for my nutrient potions I've been slipping into his pumpkin juice, he'd still be a twig. And besides that, I've seen some old scars and injuries when I scanned him after his Quidditch injury. In my years, I knew instantly by the locations and size that they were not typical, child play accidents."

"He's been abused," Severus stated.

"Most definitely. But he's doing well. He has friends, a great education coming his way, . . . you."

Severus sighed when Poppy included him. "Shouldn't you report this?"

"Report it?" Poppy's eyebrows shot up. She shook her head as she walked around the infirmary, tiding up beds and waving her wand to scrub the floors. "I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"I've no proof. Believe it or not, old scars and a skinny child does not scream abuse to officials. I would need concrete evidence and of course, words straight from the boy's mouth would be helpful. I've seen many abused children, Severus, and helping them is harder than you would believe. Harder than what it should be."

Poppy swished her wand once more and a rag started cleaning the window Severus stared out of. Poppy stood next to the man once more.

"What has he told you?"

"Me?"

"As Ajax."

"Nothing much about his home life. At least not enough to supply evidence. He mostly talks to me about his day; how it went; what he did; his friends," Severus sighed. "I only allow him to stay out for about fifteen minutes. I don't want to risk him being out too late, despite me being there. There is little I can do."

"What about your wand?"

"I don't carry it with me. I've nowhere to put it and I'd rather not expose myself as a wizard so soon."

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't make the connection if he hasn't yet. I mean, how much does he really know about centaurs?"

"He read and memorized three books about them."

Poppy tilted her head amused as she smirked at Severus. "Is that so?"

Severus sighed once more as his eyes followed the moving crowd outside. Cold rain had started falling and everyone was moving back inside. "When those centaurs attacked me, they threatened Harry. I believe they were bluffing, as I'm sure they would never hurt a foal, but one can never be too careful. I think . . . it may be best if I end these meetings with the boy."

"You'll devastate him, Severus," Poppy remarked.

"I know."

Later that night, as the rain fell heavily from the sky, Severus watched as Harry slowly approached the greenhouses. He stayed deep in the trees, knowing the black coat of his centaur body would blend with the natural colors of the forest. And through the rain, it would be even harder to spot him. Harry glanced around, pulling the coat he wore around him tighter. Severus felt bad that the boy had braved the weather in hopes of seeing Ajax, but Severus refused to move. He kept on eye on the boy, making sure nothing attacked him.

After ten minutes, the boy seemed to sigh before turning and heading back inside. Severus sighed himself, looking down at the ground, his ears dropping slightly.

It was for the best, he reminded himself. Harry was safer without him in his life.

Severus glanced at the castle, noting the large doors shut, signaling that Harry was back inside. Severus turned away, walking deeper into the trees to find some thickets to get under and avoid the wet weather.

* * *

Another week passed, and Severus continued to avoid Harry as Ajax. He stayed in his chambers at night, and while he knew he couldn't watch out for Harry in the dungeons when the boy surely went out in hopes of meeting Ajax, he could only hope that nothing dared attack the boy. School went on as usual, and Severus was sure he had never been harsher on the boy thus far this year. He had a role to play, and he needed the boy to hate him anyway should he ever discover Ajax was him. It would be easier to get rid of Harry when he ever figured out the truth.

It was Friday way too soon in Severus's opinion and the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class was always eventful. At least no one ended up in tears. It was better than the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class, where half the class ended up crying due to Severus's menacing behavior. Annoying little badgers.

As of right now, he was lecturing the class on aconite once more: where it was found, its uses, and its effects. He wanted a more in-depth discussion on the plant. This plant was very important in the potion brewing industry. After demonstrating how to properly prepare the different parts of the plant (emphasizing the importance of gloves), Severus pulled off his gloves and stood in front of the prep table, leaning back against it and crossing his arms.

"Can anyone tell me what the original use of aconite was?"

The Granger girl's hand shot up into the air. No one else raised their hand. Severus rolled his eyes.

"No one at all?"

Hermione waved her hand a bit, looking as though she might just spill the answer any second.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco jumped in his seat slightly at his name being called, looking up from where he was no doubt doodling on the parchment.

"Err, wasn't it for like . . . poison?"

"Poison in animal bates, yes," Hermione called out, unable to resist, "but even more commonly used on arrows when hunting wolves that preyed on livestock, which is why it is also known as wolfsbane."

"Speaking out of turn Miss Granger," Severus snapped at the child.

"But it is correct, sir, isn't it? And it was and still is used to keep werewolves at bay. The entire plant can be sprinkled around an entire area or even held in the hand to force a werewolf to run away."

"Unlikely," Severus said, pushing off the table and slowly walking towards Hermione's table. "While the smell of the plant can stop a werewolf from advancing further, most wolves will not turn away. If you do not know how to wield the aconite appropriately, the werewolf can still kill you. Besides, such raw, toxic aconite is easily absorbed through the skin."

"Not if you crush the leaves of lilies in your hand first, sir. They will absorb the toxins from the aconite, so you can protect yourself. And you must always hold the aconite in front of you, and when you have the chance, throw it at the wolf's eyes or into its mouth."

"Indeed," Severus paused in front of Hermione's desk, glaring down at the girl. Why did she have a blasted answer for everything? He was supposed to be the teacher here. "That will certainly blind if not kill the beast. But where is one to find lilies this time of year?"

"They can be grown out of season," Hermione said, meeting Snape's glare with her own serious look. "Like the ones in our greenhouses. It is recommended to have lilies and aconite available in heavily werewolf populated areas."

Severus glared at the girl for a moment longer before saying, "Be warned that lilies will only absorb for so long before the aconite toxins seep into skin. And I hope you all have written this information down. I did not ask these questions just to hear an insufferable know-it-all speak."

Everyone began scribbling on their parchments as much as they could remember.

"And five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for speaking out of turn."

Hermione's face fell for a brief second before she frowned up at Severus, but he had already turned away, walking back to the prep table. An insufferable know-it-all she was indeed. Hopefully, he could continue his lesson without further interruptions. Perhaps he should just avoid asking questions. Clearly, all the students depended on the bushy-haired girl to see them through first year. Severus stood behind the prep table, facing the students and waiting until everyone had stopped writing before speaking once more about aconite and what its toxic effects could be. The children would learn about the wolfsbane potion the ingredient was commonly used for at a later date. For now, it was best that they recognized the plant and didn't mistake it for wild parsley or horseradish.

The lesson was at least successful, and he was sure the students had taken away more than he had planned.

Now, he was outside, lying in the cold, frosted grass; the only warmth from the night air being the hair all over his body. He had stretched his legs by trotting a few laps in the forest. His muscles ached from the lack of use for so long, another week without a good run, but it would be enough to avoid Charley horses. Severus then chose a spot a bit closer to Hagrid's hut to try and steal some of the heat the half-giant's fireplace gave off, but alas the heat remained just out of reach. He could inch a bit closer, but he didn't want to risk being seen.

Then, voices caught his attention and he lifted his head. It sounded like the trio was paying a visit. Curious, Severus stood and quietly walked closer to the hut until he could clearly hear what was being said.

"I know what I saw Hagrid," Hermione's voice sounded, "and it was most definitely a hex. Someone attacked Harry that day. And I know it had to be a professor."

They were discussing the events that landed the boy in the hospital two weeks ago. Severus was also sure it was not coincidental that Harry's broom had acted up.

"Yer wrong, Hermione," Hagrid said, "now, why would a professor attack Harry?"

"We have our suspicions. But we've narrowed down our suspects to Quirrell and Snape."

Me? They suspected that I had attacked Harry? Severus snorted angrily, his eyes flashing. He hadn't even been at the game. He was a little busy bleeding to death thanks to some damn centaurs.

"Quirrell and Snape?"

"Yes, Quirrell because he was there and out of the professors keeping eye contact on Harry, he'd be the one most likely to . . ."

"Now wait just a minute," Hagrid interrupted. "Quirrell wouldn't harm Harry. He's a good man. And Snape, he wouldn't either. I think yeh need to leave what happened tha' day to the professors and focus on yer schoolwork. Harry is more than safe."

"But –"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said.

Whatever else was said Severus didn't catch. Severus moved around the hut, ending up in some shrubs with a good view of the front of Hagrid's hut. The door opened, and the three kids walked out, making their way back to the castle. Better keep an eye on them, Severus thought. He followed the trio in the trees, making sure they safely made it back to the castle. As they drew near, he walked in between the greenhouses to have a closer look, pausing as the trio walked by, chatting amiably.

Then, Harry paused and looked directly at him.

Damn it, Severus thought, backing up and moving behind one of the greenhouses. He hadn't wanted to be seen. He didn't need these visits starting back up again. He'd have to tell the boy that they were done. Period. He listened closely to see what the boy would do.

"You go ahead, guys. I . . . I think I forgot my wand at Hagrid's. I'll catch up."

"We'll walk back with you . . ." Ron stated.

"No, that's okay. It's almost curfew. And someone has to cover for me."

"Okay, mate. Hurry back."

Footsteps faded, and Severus waited a couple seconds longer before peering around the greenhouse. He had expected to see Harry, but the boy was not in between the greenhouses. Frowning, Severus moved around the greenhouse, wondering if Harry had actually gone back to Hagrid's. He flicked his ears, trying to angle them to listen for sounds in different directions.

"Ajax?"

Severus turned abruptly to see Harry coming around the greenhouse he had been behind. The boy had moved around it quite quietly. Harry smiled happily at the centaur before running up to Severus and wrapping his arms around what he could reach.

"You came back! I've missed you so much. I know you said not to come to our meet spot, but I couldn't help it! I came every night. I wasn't sure how you'd tell me you would return but I guess you do have your ways."

Severus grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled the child off him, taking a step back away from the embrace. Harry didn't seem fazed, he just smiled up at the large centaur. Severus sighed. It was now or never.

"Harry . . ." Severus began.

"Did you miss me?" Harry suddenly asked.

Severus froze at the innocent question. Harry's emerald eyes sparkled up at him expectantly, reminding him so much of . . .

Severus sighed and forced himself to look away. Don't fall for it, the man thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to decide how to answer that question, or if he even should. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy, who stared up at him with a curious look, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"Are you okay, Ajax?"

Severus opened his mouth, but a low growling noise sounded from the trees before he could say anything. He snapped his head in the direction of the forest, eyeing the darkness for any movements. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the boy away, keeping himself between the child and the tree line. The growling grew louder – as if it was coming from right in front of them. Severus squinted, trying to peer directly into the shrubs before them.

A large wolf took a step out of the shrubs, a large paw quickly followed by another. It's glowing yellow eyes eyed Severus before they turned on the boy. Its mouth opened wider as it snarled viciously, fully stepping out of the shrubs.

Another werewolf? Severus instinctively looked up at the moon, noting that it was full once again. An entire moon cycle had passed since the last incident. Could this be the same werewolf from before?

"Harry," Severus ordered, "go inside. Now."

"Wait," Harry insisted, "I can help!"

"Harry!" Severus called as the boy ran into one of the greenhouses.

The wolf had leaped forward when the boy took off, forcing Severus to leap in its way to stop it. The wolf snarled at Severus directly now. Severus pawed at the ground, trying to intimidate the animal. The wolf snapped its jaws at Severus, beginning to circle the large animal now, it's tufted tail held out stiffly. Severus watched it closely, standing his ground.

Then, Harry came running back out, standing between Severus and the wolf, holding out a plant.

The wolf's nose twitched, and it backed up a few steps. Harry kept the plant trained on the wolf that continued to circle them and snarl at a distance. Severus recognized it as aconite and his nose smelled lilies. So, the boy did pay attention in class. But he was still a reckless Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" Severus snapped. "Get inside the castle! You'll be safest there."

"What about you?" Harry retorted. "I can help us both. I can kill the wolf by just throwing this at his eyes or in his mouth."

"Impudent child! Do you know how many wizards and muggles have died attempting to do just that? It is easier said than done! Take those plants with you and run for the castle! Quickly, the lilies fill quickly with toxins!"

"But it could attack you," Harry looked up at Ajax in concern. "It could kill you. You just got back."

"And I promise I'll be here tomorrow night," Severus said, moving closer and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, urging him in the direction of the castle.

Harry looked doubtful, asking, "You promise?"

"Yes. In our usual place," Severus could hardly believe he was allowing these meets to continue. What was wrong with him? But if the boy listened and ran for the castle – to safety – it was all that truly mattered.

Harry offered a small smile before staring at the castle and taking a deep breath. Then, he ran.

The wolf pounced after him, but Severus leaped in its way. Growling, the wolf tried to run around Severus, only for the centaur to block his way each time. The wolf decided to focus on the centaur now and it lunged forward, teeth lashing out. Severus jumped back just in time. He turned and kicked at the wolf, missing but forcing the creature to back away.

Frustrated, the wolf snapped its jaws at Severus before running back into the trees. Severus snorted triumphantly, pawing the ground before a thought struck him. What if it was the same werewolf? What if it was living close by? In the forest? It was a danger to the school. It had to be dealt with.

Galloping forward as fast as he could, Severus chased after the wolf, following its lonely howls. He stopped when the wolf seemed to vanish from sight. He scanned the trees for the silver-gray fur, using his hearing to pick up any scuffles or grunts. A howl sounded, and Severus took off after it. Later, someday in the far future, he might admit that following a werewolf was not one of his brightest ideas. For now, it was the only thing he could think to do. He had to know where this werewolf was coming from. He knew first hand how dangerous these creatures could be.

All night he ran after the wolf, following from a distance, stopping when the wolf did to explore some rabbit holes and running when the wolf picked up a scent. Severus was growing tired rapidly, having not warmed up for this strenuous exercise, and he was glad that tomorrow was a Saturday. And tomorrow came quickly.

They were deep in the trees now, so far into the forest, Severus was sure it'd take him all day to walk back to Hogwarts. The wolf was slowing down, panting heavily as it neared a clearing. And Severus saw it.

A small little cottage. It was the last thing Severus expected. A wooden structured home, no bigger than his living quarters in Hogwarts that was for sure, but a home nonetheless. There was also a small, man-sized metal box looking thing standing next to the house, resembling a portable toilet in Severus's opinion, but the door to it was broken open despite the chains that once held it shut. What was a werewolf doing living in the Forbidden Forest? Was it really that much better than the discriminating wizarding society? Well, who was Severus to talk?

The morning sunrays began to stream through the trees and the wolf seemed to drop to the ground as it began to change. Severus couldn't keep watching as he felt himself beginning to change. A bit weak from his long journey, Severus fell to his knees once he was a man again. He quickly summoned his robe he had left in a tree back near Hagrid's hut. It took a moment to fly to his hand, but he quickly wrapped it around him, tying it in place. He looked up just in time to see the werewolf, now a man pulling on a robe himself, slowly stand to his feet, slightly stumbling on his own feet. Severus gasped.

Remus Lupin?

* * *

I like the werewolf description described in the books over what was seen in the movies. On Pottermore: "the werewolf is almost indistinguishable in appearance from the true wolf, although the snout may be slightly shorter and the pupils smaller (in both cases more 'human') and the tail tufted rather than full and bushy." In this story, I vision Remus as a very large wolf (not Jacob Black large!) but maybe twice the size of a normal wolf plus how J.K. Rowling describes them. Just a little info. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter!

Also, the lilies and Aconite: completely made up. Always use care when handling dangerous plants!


	8. At the Cottage

Finally, another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Severus stood slowly back up, studying Remus closely as the man walked over to that man-sized metal box, running a hand over the broken chains hanging on the wrecked door. Remus gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Severus frowned at the man, quickly sneaking behind a tree when Remus spun around and stared straight at the spot he had been. Severus waited a moment before peeking out. Remus had turned away and was waving his wand around the box, the metal crunching itself back into shape to allow the door to close once more. The chains linked back together.

Severus quietly moved behind the trees, slowly inching his way closer to the small cottage. He wondered what Remus was even doing this deep in the Forbidden Forest. Did Albus know about this? If the man did, then that whole "the forest can't be contained" was complete bollocks. The man had been protecting Remus from exposure – as always.

Watching the man work brought flashbacks to Severus's mind; one in particular . . .

 _It was his sixth year at Hogwarts. Severus, as Ajax, was in the forest stretching out his legs. He didn't go out into the forest often. Albus had planned for Severus to find sanctuary in the Room of Requirement for his nightly transformations, considering it safer than the Forbidden Forest. Albus had vaguely mentioned that it was the only place left available for use. And chances of being discovered were greatly diminished._

 _Severus had always wondered what Albus had meant about the only place left. Severus had suspicions about another student in his year – one that always left Hogwarts conveniently on the same nights as the full moon. Severus had no proof of his theory, however, and if his assumptions were right, the headmaster probably already knew. He decided not to bother with the student and just focus on his own hiding. It was still risky having a place in Hogwarts to get to, but if no one ever found the room and he paid close attention to time, he'd be safe. Besides, most students were more likely to come across it during the day. Right?_

 _Regardless, it had been a place to hide and have some solitude, as well as to work on his homework. Yet, there were nights when Severus did choose to go out into the Forbidden Forest before sundown, especially as he grew older and larger as a centaur, needing more space to move and run than the Room of Requirement could provide. So, tonight, he was out in the forest, trotting through the trees to better exercise his muscles. The fresh night air felt good in his hair and he quickened his trot to a canter. The Forbidden Forest wasn't really that bad – in all his years, he had yet to encounter anything that tried to harm him. He had met the centaurs the first time when he was in his second year, and they had simply let him be. He could get used to being out in the forest._

 _He cantered towards a meadow he could see through the trees, but before he could enter, he froze, standing right at the edge. A strange sight met his eyes._

 _A black dog, a large buck with a rat on its head, and a very large wolf. A wolf twice the size of a normal wolf with a tufted tail. The four animas seemed to be playing with each other, leaping around the meadow and wrestling gently with one another. The black dog wrestling with the wolf took great care in avoiding its claws and teeth. The deer followed the two, using its antlers from time to time to nudge the dog or wolf playfully, the rat on its head clinging tightly to the buck's fur._

 _Severus frowned, taking a hesitant step closer, wanting to get a better look at these animals, sure that they were all animagi – and that wolf was no doubt a werewolf if that tufted tail was anything to go by. He had never seen this group before though. He may not have ventured into the forest every night, but he did enough nights to note that these four were not usually around. Unless, if that wolf was a werewolf, they only came out on the nights of the full moon. That would explain it._

 _Severus took another brave step further out of the trees, his curiosity eating away at him. If they were students – and Severus was sure they were the Marauders – then that meant that they had undergone a lot of work to become ones. They had just received a lesson from Professor McGonagall on the entire process and the legalities of being an animagus. She had also asked the class if anyone happened to be an animagus already, but no one raised their hands. Severus glared at the four as he realized they were unregistered. He could get them in trouble for this. He couldn't not report them._

 _Suddenly, the black dog turned and snarled directly at Severus, who took a tentative step back. The dog barked angrily, his tail wagging as he kept snarling at Severus. The wolf turned and snarled as well, following the black dog's lead. But instead of just standing there growling, the wolf leaped forward and gave chase._

 _Severus turned on his hooves and galloped at full speed through the trees, the wolf catching up quickly. Severus wasn't very familiar with this part of the forest, and he had to dodge low branches and leap over above-ground roots. The wolf howled behind him, snapping its jaws._

 _Severus urged himself to gallop as fast as he could, and the wolf began to fall behind. Severus glanced back, then stumbled to the ground as he tripped over a root. He lay on his side, trying to catch his broken-winded breath. His heart rate was beating faster than he had been galloping._

 _The wolf leaped at him and he covered his head with his arms._

 _Then, the buck jumped in front of Severus, using his antlers to catch the large wolf and throw him back. The wolf landed roughly on the ground a few feet away. Severus looked up at the animals. The buck lowered his head, keeping his antlers trained on the wolf as the animal snarled and tried circling around to get to the centaur. The buck pawed the ground, snorting like a bull ready to charge the matador, displaying his antlers._

 _The wolf sneezed before turning away, walking back to the meadow. The deer stood tall and looked back at Severus, who gathered his legs under him and pushed off the ground. Severus quickly bowed to show his gratitude, and to hide his face, hoping it was too dark to make out specific features. He didn't want the Marauders recognizing him and potentially exposing him to the whole school. He kept his head lowered, watching the deer in front of him with just his eyes. They were about the same height, so eyelevel was perfect._

 _The buck stared at him for a moment, his ears pivoting forward, before he closed his eyes and bowed his head in return. Then, the deer walked away, following the wolf. The black dog trotted up to the deer, the rat now on his back. The buck gently knocked the dog over with his antlers, snorting angrily at him. The dog yelped, the rat squealing as it fell off and rolled on the ground. The dog shook himself out, growling at the deer which the rat climbed up on._

 _Severus watched the three animals leave to surely find the werewolf. He was thankful that the buck had come to his aid, but that didn't stop him from talking to the headmaster about what had happened. And Albus had sworn Severus to secrecy of Remus's situation and now the animagi students – who Albus believed were simply helping a friend. Severus was right that it had been the Marauders. And of course, they would get away with everything – even almost killing him._

Severus never ran into the four again – mostly due to him choosing not to go out on the nights of the full moon. And it seemed that no one ever made the connection between him and the centaur, which he was glad for. Severus pondered the memory. Albus had to know that Remus was the werewolf in the forest. That man had to have known that Remus was the one that nearly attacked Harry. And the headmaster did nothing to remove the problem.

Unless that strange metallic box had been an attempted solution. Clearly, if Remus had locked himself in there, after changing, the wolf had broken out. That man would need more than just some locked enclosure to contain him. Better yet, Remus needed to leave this forest. It would be the safest alternative. Severus would be having a long talk with Albus once he got back to Hogwarts. And if the man wanted evidence – well, he had evidence. He had the memory of the metal box in the shape it had been in before Remus started fixing it.

But how to get back to Hogwarts? That was a long journey back on two feet, and it probably wouldn't be safe without his wand. Severus held up his hand and accioed for his wand. Nothing. Severus tried again, but after a long moment, still nothing. He closed his eyes as he remembered that he put it in a spell proof case with a specific password that needed to be said within three feet of the case. His quarters might be locked, but one could never be too careful. Why on earth was he so paranoid? Now he had nothing.

Severus looked through the trees at Remus, who was busy at a well just a bit past the cottage. How had he missed that? Well, the man was busy. Perhaps he had a floo. Severus cautiously moved through the trees until he was at the side of the cottage and out of Remus's sight. He moved quietly, his bare feet inaudible as they touched the ground. He glanced around the side of the cottage. Remus was still at the well. He could run up to the front door, grab floo powder and disappear in the flames before Remus could even glance back. But what if he couldn't find the floo powder? Or what if the door was locked?

Severus quickly rushed behind the cottage, hoping that there was a back door he could test and then try to unlock with a spell. To his disappointment, there was no door. Sighing in frustration, Severus quickly peeked around the side and looked at the well. His breath caught in his throat.

Remus was gone.

Severus pulled back behind the cottage, leaning against the smooth wood and taking deep breaths. Where on earth did the man go? He had left the pail full of water on the stone structure of the well. Remus must have heard something, which Severus should have figured the wolf would with his heightened hearing.

Severus looked around the side of the cottage again, and, seeing no one, made his move. He glided along the side of the lodge, glancing around to the front door. Still no sign of anyone. Severus considered his options: run for the door now or wait until he does see Remus and confirm his whereabouts.

Ah, screw it, Severus thought. He pushed off the side of the cottage and ran for the door. He reached for the knob, but the door opened on its own and Remus stood behind it, wand pointed directly at Severus.

Thinking quickly, Severus raised his hands submissively and said, "unarmed, unarmed!"

"Severus?" Remus questioned, glaring at the man as he stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. He kept his wand on Severus as he forced the man to back away. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Severus snapped back, keeping his hands up and backing away as Remus advanced forward.

"I live here."

"For how long now?"

"About two and a half months. Albus had this place built for me when I asked for his help."

"What help? For what?"

"That's my business. Now tell me what your business is doing here."

"Oh, nothing much, just tracking down a werewolf that nearly killed a student twice!"

Severus suddenly felt cold, hard metal behind him. His back pressed up against the metal box and Remus pinned Severus to it with his wand. The man glared at him, keeping his eyes fixed on Severus's. He seemed to debate whether or not to believe him. Sighing, but still keeping his wand up, Remus glanced down at Severus's feet.

"Why are you barefoot? And are you just wearing a robe?"

"Long story."

"Accio Severus's wand!" Remus held up his other hand expectantly. When nothing happened, Remus frowned, but lowered his hand.

"I'm telling you," Severus said, "I'm unarmed."

"But why are you? Why would you track a werewolf with no wand? Sounds suicidal to me. And did I really attack a student?"

"Twice."

Remus sighed, his face falling. He slowly lowered his wand and Severus relaxed, but remained against the metal box with his hands up in case Remus decided to raise it again. "What do you mean twice?" the man asked.

"Once last month and again last night."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No."

"That's a relief. And you followed me in a robe and barefoot in freezing weather?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

Seeing that Severus had no mal intentions, Remus stepped back, allowing Severus to step away from the box and lower his hands.

"Who were the students?"

"It was the same student actually."

"Really? Who was it?"

Severus tilted his head, hesitating. "Harry Potter."

Remus's wand dropped from his hand as the man jerked slightly. "I . . ." – Remus gulped – "I attacked . . . Harry Potter? My best friend's son? Is he . . . okay?"

Taking advantage of Remus's shock, Severus dove for the wand, rolling as he grabbed it and standing to his feet, pointing it at Remus now. Remus froze before slowly raising his own hands as Severus had done. "Unarmed," the man said. Severus sighed. What could he do? Attack the man with his own wand? Remus hadn't harmed him while he had been unarmed.

"Ha – I mean – Potter is fine. I protected him both times you showed up."

"You protected him?" Remus looked at Severus suspiciously. "You wouldn't have happened to be the one who broke my jaw, were you? I had to use the last of my bone repair potion to fix that. Those are expensive. And I have no pain killers."

"How should I know how you injure yourself as a wolf?" Severus growled, though he clearly remembered the night he had kicked the werewolf and cracked its jaw.

"Don't play dumb, Severus," Remus frowned, though he sounded more tired than annoyed. His hands lowered just a bit as his shoulders slumped. "What spell would you have even used for the damage you did to me? Was it something to prevent me from biting Harry? Or did you even use a spell? Was I that close to him?"

"You were," Severus answered. He himself felt tired. He sighed as he looked down at the wand in his hand. Remus was not a threat. A danger to the nearby school, perhaps, but not a threat. And Severus wasn't really in the mood to attack or fight with the man. He was exhausted. He had run all night. And he just wanted a way to get back to Hogwarts, so he could go to his quarters and rest.

Deciding the best action to take, Severus flipped the wand in his hand and held out the handle to Remus. Remus gawked at Severus before his hands dropped and he accepted his wand. He twirled it in his hand for a moment before placing the wand in his sleeve, into a wand holder.

"You followed me all night? You must be tired. Come in."

Remus led the way into his cottage, holding the door open for Severus. Severus was surprised Remus wasn't asking him how he managed to keep up with the werewolf, but accepted the invitation inside.

"Tea?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Severus replied, immediately spotting the fireplace, a fire crackling loudly within. While Remus headed into the kitchen, Severus studied the mantle, looking for a container of floo powder.

"It's not connected to the floo system," Remus said, returning with a plate of tea supplies. Remus muttered something, and the plate floated between the two, allowing Remus to pour tea and hand a cup to Severus, who gratefully took it, adding a sugar cube to it. Remus fixed himself a cup as well, staring into the fire as he sipped it.

Severus took the chance to look around the house. It was literally one big open square. The kitchen was immediately connected to the living room and a bed and dresser took up the last bit of space. A few candles offered some light in areas the fireplace did not reach. There was a door in the corner near the bed and dresser and Severus assumed it to be the bathroom. Yet, while there was certainly not enough room to swing a cat, Remus had somehow made the little space quite . . . comfortable. The sofa faced the fireplace and the only other piece of furniture was a small square table with two chairs on either side in the kitchen space.

"Do you actually live here?" Severus asked, pouring more tea.

"I do now."

"Why?"

"Well," Remus began, pouring more tea for himself as well, "it's away from muggle and wizard society. Yet close enough to Hogsmeade. Albus found me a job there – Dervish and Banges. I'm learning under Mr. Banges how to repair several different objects. He . . . understands my situation and the days off I must take each month. Not personally, of course. But a job's a job. And I'm grateful to have one that may last more than two months. I didn't think I'd be able to travel to Hogwarts so quickly, though. It must be the scent of several humans in one location that drove me forward."

"That doesn't really answer why you would choose live all the way out here."

"It's just better this way. You have no idea how hard it is for a werewolf to find a place to live without the landlord freaking out once he finds out what you are. Or managers. Or neighbors."

"What about living near muggles?"

"Because that is completely safe." Remus breathed in, calming himself. "Sorry, I'm just . . . still a bit agitated I guess. Werewolf symptoms."

Severus didn't speak, just sipped his drink.

"Your place is rather nice," Severus finally commented.

Remus snorted, "you think? Thanks."

"So, how do I get to Hogwarts?"

"The same way you got here."

"I have to walk all the way back to Hogwarts? Without my wand?"

"I wasn't the one stupid enough to follow a werewolf without it. Why don't you have your wand anyway, Severus?"

"That's none of your concern, Lupin."

"Lupin, huh? You're not going on first name basis for a while, are you?"

"I don't see why I should."

"Figures." Remus set his cup down on the floating plate, grabbed the plate out of the air, then walked back to the kitchen, setting everything down in the sink and casting a self-washing charm on them. "We are not friends, Severus. We haven't been since the day we met."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you just realizing this?"

"And oddly," Remus continued, still facing the sink, "you'd think we'd be the best of friends, considering our situations."

Severus paled, and his teacup fell to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces.

"Really, Severus?" Remus turned and stared down at the shattered teacup. "I just polished the floor. Do you know how long that took me – the cleaning, the waxing –"

"How do you know about my curse?" Severus's eyes flashed.

"Now, I have no idea about a curse. But remember sixth year? I caught your scent. It didn't really register until the next morning when I had my mind back, but I knew that centaur was you. I figured you were an animagus – perhaps unregistered like James, Sirius, and Peter. That's one of the reasons I didn't expose you – to anyone."

"You attacked me when you knew it was me?"

"I wasn't exactly myself then. No wolfsbane. I was mindless and feeding off Sirius's energy. Is that your animagus? A centaur?"

"Since when do animagi turn into centaurs!"

"How would I know – I never studied the topic! You mentioned a curse – what does a curse have to do with turning into a centaur?"

"Turning into a centaur is the curse! Every night of every day of every year! Since I was three years old, I've suffered with this. And I've kept it secret – at least, I thought I did."

"I'm telling you I never told anyone. Not even my three best friends. Well, then, at least."

"I don't believe this," Severus muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

Remus waved his wand and a broom and dustpan flew over to the shattered glass, sweeping everything up and flying over to the garbage bin to dump it all in. Severus sighed and backed up until the back of his legs hit the sofa before plopping down on the furniture. He was exhausted; his muscles hurt, his eyes were starting to hurt, and his head hurt.

"How were you cursed?"

"I wasn't," Severus replied. "My third great grandfather cursed the Prince line."

"Ah, I forgot you were a Prince. And how did he manage to do that?"

"A bloody sphinx. Tried to kill it for trophy money as a monster hunter."

"Interesting. Was it a hobby of his?"

Severus leaned down until he was lying on the sofa, stretching his legs out and over the arm of the sofa. He kept his eyes closed and groaned out, "I don't know."

"Well, sorry for inquiring," Remus chuckled. "I believe you should rest here. You seem very tired. I'll help you back to Hogwarts when you awake."

Severus didn't answer, already passed out on the sofa.

* * *

Severus didn't wake until later that evening. He slowly blinked and looked around, belatedly remembering where he was. The fire in the fireplace was still blazing, but it was freezing inside despite the heat it offered. It probably didn't help that Severus was still only wearing a robe. He sat up on the sofa, wondering where on earth Remus was. He would still be having that talk with Albus. A werewolf just can't live so close to Hogwarts.

The door to the cottage opened, bringing in a chill of cold night air with it. Severus shivered and pulled his robe tighter around him, watching as Remus fought to shut the door once more. Remus kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his winter coat. The fire had died down slightly from the chill, but Remus kneeled before it and fed it some more wood he had brought in. Remus set the rest of the wood aside for now.

"Looks like a little cold front came in," Remus remarked. "Probably not wise to be out in this weather. You'd catch pneumonia out there."

"I've faced worse."

"I guess being so close to the mountains doesn't help. But I suggest you eat something before I show you the quickest path to Hogwarts."

Severus became aware of the aroma filling the small space. And it wasn't very pleasant. The smell made him recoil and his nose itched from having to breathe it in.

"Sorry about the smell," Remus apologized, having noticed Severus's reaction. "It'll taste better, I assure you."

"What is it?" Severus frowned, looking over at the oven.

"Rabbit. A freshly caught one."

"You have traps outside?"

"I did. It appears that something smashed two of my traps. I'll have to fix those. I made a salad as well. It's no Hogwarts dining, I know, but its sustenance until you get back. You've slept all day."

Severus rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. He wondered what time it was and if the sun had gone down. Glancing out the window, he couldn't really tell where the sun was with how cloudy the sky was. Damn sky. He looked over at Remus, who was setting the table with dishes and silverware.

"Do you have guests often?" Severus asked, not really sure why he cared.

"No, actually," Remus replied. "Albus visited a couple times when I first moved in. That's been all the company I've had here. Work is quite a relief from the solitude."

"I can only imagine," Severus said, standing and stretching. "Could be worse. You could be living in a castle with a bunch of half-grown imbeciles."

Remus smirked, "I don't think I would mind that, actually. I brought you a spare set of clothes if you'd like. They'd probably help keep you warmer than just a robe."

Severus noticed the clothes sitting on the bed, but he frowned and asked, "what time is it?"

"Almost four o'clock."

"I'll pass. There'll be no point in changing when I'm going to shift soon anyway."

"Right. Well, the rabbit is ready. I'm no professional chef, but I find it satisfying."

"If I die of food poisoning . . ."

"I haven't yet, Severus. So, I'm sure you'll live."

"Always a selling point."

Severus sat at the small table, allowing Remus to serve him a plate with a rabbit leg and side of tossed salad. Severus thanked Remus and ate hungrily. The rabbit still smelled poorly, but it did taste fine.

"Butterbeer?" Remus offered.

Severus nodded, and Remus filled the glass. As Severus took a long sip, he noticed Remus wrap up the rabbit and set it in the freezer before taking a small bit of salad on his own plate and putting the large bowl in the fridge. He set his glass down and frowned as the man sat across from him.

"You're not eating the rabbit?"

"I'm saving it. I can't really afford a lot of food. So, if I can stretch out the rations, I can make that rabbit last a week. Don't worry, I pulled some meat off the rabbit for myself as I put it away."

"You'll end up starving out here."

"I'm earning my keep. I'm saving what I make. I'm paid minimum wage – 5 sickles an hour. Besides, I don't have to pay for anything out here – not water, no electric bill. Everything is spelled to work out here, even the loo. And the well is my source of water – for everything."

"Even a bath?"

"Yep. It's no problem, though, really. It's nice out here. Quiet."

"Hmm. But you are still a danger to the school."

"I have a plan for that. I will work with the chains on the box, testing their durability and finding spells to make them really withstand a blow. And the box, I believe if I can install more locks on it and a few more spells that toughen the metal –"

"I could just brew you wolfsbane."

Remus's eyebrows shot up. Severus just stared back, raising an eyebrow himself. It was a much better idea than risking Remus escaping that box and attacking another student. Or Harry again.

"You would . . . do that?" Remus asked. "But Severus, that is an expensive potion. I mean, to brew it would cost –"

"Forget cost," Severus waved a hand dismissively. "I'm well off as a Hogwarts professor. I'll manage fine. And I'm sure Albus will agree with me as I'm sure he won't agree to having you removed. Permanently. Besides, it'll give me something to do some nights when I'm inside the castle."

That's asking too much of you."

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you what I'll do."

"Of course. Thank you, Severus. I mean, really, thank you. This will mean so –"

"Oh, save me the sentimentalities."

Severus breathed in sharply as he felt the familiar ache in him. He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door just in time. The freezing air bit at his skin, burning slightly. Shredding off his robe, he slowly morphed into Ajax. Once he had changed, he still shivered, and he rubbed at his arms. He might be covered in thick, centaur hair, but it was a very cold evening.

"Is that what it's always like? Looks painful."

Severus shot Remus a glare. The man had his boots back on and he was putting on his coat. He closed the door behind him and flicked his wand, locking the door. Remus walked over to Severus, picking up the robe the now centaur had dropped. He brushed it off.

"Can't be any more painful than what you go through."

"Perhaps not. You know, you never answered my question as to why you don't carry your wand on you? Considering what you become and where you hide, it'd prove beneficial to have on hand."

"You never take yours when you change."

"I don't have opposable thumbs."

Severus sighed agitatedly. "I can't risk anything happening to it. Besides, I don't want anyone making any connections between myself and my centaur self."

Remus frowned at that but Severus said no more. Instead, he shivered, trying to warm up against the wind.

"Have you," Remus began, holding his wand to Severus's robe, "ever seen turned-out horses in windy, freezing weather? They have these blankets on them. Something like this, perhaps?" Remus waved his wand and transfigured the robe into a black turnout blanket.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Remus, not liking the stereotype, but the blanket wasn't a bad idea. It would at least help keep him warmer. Remus reached up and threw the blanket over Severus's back. He reached around and buckled the chest strap as needed. Severus huffed indignantly as Remus reached under him for the other straps, crisscrossing them appropriately. Already, he felt warmer, but how on earth was he supposed to shift back when he was all strapped in? Well, he'd shrink for sure, so the blanket would just fall off him. When Remus was done, Severus studied himself, spinning to see the blanket. Well, it took care of his lower half and – what was that, a tail flap? Severus huffed once more agitatedly. He looked like a pampered horse, for sure.

"If you're done admiring yourself," Remus said, smirking up at him. He held up another piece of clothing. "I have a winter cloak you can wear for your upper half. It's small but it should be long enough to at least cover your torso. I'm sure this will keep you warm enough tonight. And for winter in general."

"Why are you giving me all of this?" Severus asked as he accepted the cloak and put it on.

"Because you need them. Besides, you're helping me now. It seems fair."

"I'm only brewing those potions, so you don't come looking for Potter again."

"Right," Remus smiled. "Follow me."

Severus followed Remus through the trees and to a very trodden down path that circled the back of the cottage. The path forked at the end, leading into two different directions.

"The right takes you directly to Hogsmeade," Remus explained. "The left takes you to Hogwarts. I don't quite understand them, but there's some kind of magical component to the trail. I think some kind of time warp or apparition breach. I'm not really sure, truthfully. But you'll appear at Hogwarts in seconds."

"Good. Harry will be waiting for me."

"Harry, hmm?"

Severus realized his mistake and glared down at a smug looking Remus.

"I take it Harry has seen you as a centaur."

"He's been meeting with me nightly. He has no idea who I am."

"Really? Who does he think you are?"

"I go by the name Ajax."

"As in Ajax the Great? Interesting. I . . . I'd like to meet him. Harry, I mean. Perhaps not today, I'll catch my death out here."

"Hmm," Severus frowned. "Not a chance, wolf."

"Don't hoard all the glory, now, Severus. You should probably go now, though. I'd hate to keep Harry out in this weather too long."

Severus stared at Remus a moment longer before snorting and trotting down the path, leaving the self-satisfied man behind. Severus paused halfway down the trail and turned, staring back at Remus.

"We will be talking again. We have a lot to discuss if I am to brew you these potions. And you are to stay away from the school. Full moon or not."

"Go, Severus," Remus encouraged with a nod of his head.

Severus glared at the man, but he turned away and continued down the path to meet with Harry, who was happy to see Ajax return. After evasively answering how he received the new garment, Severus half listened to Harry as the child talked away about the past couple of weeks Ajax had "missed," but Severus's mind was elsewhere. He had made a new alliance today – but what was his advantage? Remus clearly could take away something good – the wolfsbane potion – but what did Severus get in return? More work? How exciting. Severus sighed and focused completely on what Harry was yammering about, finding a relief in listening to the boy speak.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please share your comments, questions, and concerns. Haha!


	9. Are We Friends?

Thank you all for the great reviews! I am so sorry for such a late chapter on this and a couple other stories. I will try to update all of them more often now, but no promises will be made. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"You knew he was in the forest, didn't you?" Severus demanded to know from Albus as he paced in the man's office.

"I was aware," Albus answered. "I was only trying to help him. You have no idea the struggles he's had since –"

"Don't start playing the sympathy card, Albus. Remus Lupin is a danger to this school; you of all people and as Headmaster should have known what the consequences of allowing something like Lupin to live near a school would be. What if a child had been bitten?"

"Remus and I did work on coming up with a solution. We made an enchanted container that –"

"Failed to do its job," Severus finished for Albus.

"I will work with Remus on fixing the –"

"Lupin and I have come up with a solution. From this point forward, I will supply Remus with wolfsbane. It is the only solution there is if any of us want to avoid a student being turned into a werewolf or eaten this next year."

"That is very generous of you, Severus. I'm sure this will really help Lupin with his work and moods during the full moons. You have my thanks for willingly acting and seeing to the welfare of this school. I will raise your pay to help with the costs of the potion."

"That's the least you can do. You are a foolish man. You endangered the lives of every student in this school by keeping Lupin's situation a secret. I wonder what the other professors would have thought."

"They would probably think the same thing you do. I apologize for not thinking this through thoroughly enough. I am happy that you are helping."

Severus left Albus's office with a sour taste in his mouth. While he respected Albus greatly, sometimes the decisions the man made left him wondering why. This wasn't the first time Albus's choices made him backpedal and pause. The first had been the decision to let a werewolf in the school years ago. The second had been in his own situation, hiring him as a professor even though he wanted no one to know of his nightly transformations. And then there was Harry's problem. The boy's homelife was questionable, and Albus had to know about at least some aspects of it. But Albus did nothing about it. These choices only reminded Severus that Albus was just as human as the next man, and mistakes were inevitable.

And speaking of Harry Potter . . .

There was the boy, sitting at a windowsill, his face pressed up against the cold glass. Severus frowned and slowly approached. Harry seemed to be searching for someone, his eyes scanning the grounds around the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut. It didn't take a genius to guess who the boy might be looking for.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, waiting for the boy to look at him. "What are you doing sitting there daydreaming when I'm sure you have homework to be completing. One assignment I know you have is for my class."

"I was just . . ." Harry glanced out the window briefly then looked back at Severus. "Nothing, sir."

"That's all you have to say? Nothing? Such wise words from the savior of the Wizarding World. Perhaps they should write that on your tombstone: he was doing nothing."

Harry glared at the ground before sliding off the windowsill. "I'll go do my homework, sir," he growled.

"Splendid. And you'll lose the attitude before I take points for disrespecting a teacher."

Harry muttered angrily under his breath, causing Severus to roll his eyes and snap, "Do not mumble, Harry."

The boy froze, and Severus quickly realized his slip. Harry turned around and looked at him, a frown forming on his face. Severus's heart picked up as he hoped Harry didn't make the connection between himself and Ajax by the way he had said Harry's name. But what if he did? Then maybe he'd realize that Ajax wasn't worth spending time with. Severus glared down at the boy, deciding to fix his mistake as the boy did nothing but stare.

"Quit staring at me like I'm some zoo animal," Severus snapped. "So I said your name, it's not like I shouted some obscenity. Off with you. You have homework to be doing."

Harry had slowly tilted his head at that, but then turned around and kept going. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he had not just blown everything sky high. His relationship with the boy as Ajax was really screwing with his ability to maintain a façade. What was wrong with him? Severus continued to his office, planning to look through his potion shelves there for a wolfsbane. He was sure he had a vial of it and it would save him time from having to actually brew it. His heart had slowed, and he prayed that Harry had no idea who he was. It would just complicate too many things. And if Severus was to be honest, he didn't want to give up the little meeting he had with him. He – dare he say it – enjoyed the boy's company.

Severus flicked his wand at his office door, shutting it softly behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door. What was he thinking? He was putting the boy and himself at risk by meeting with him. The centaurs would never allow this to continue and he had to respect their rules.

Or did he? He wasn't a centaur, and yes, while he did turn in to one each night, he was not them. And never would be. And the centaurs would have to learn to accept that. He respected them, they could at least do the same. Severus remembered when he had first run into the centaurs in his second year . . .

 _He was running late from Herbology and now the sun was setting. He closed the door to the greenhouse and looked at the castle. He'd never make it back inside and to the room of requirement without shifting somewhere along the way. He'd have to camp outside for the night. And for the first time._

 _The idea scared him. He knew he would have to hide in the forest. But he had heard so many stories about what lived in the Forbidden Forest. Something could attack him and there would be nothing he could do. It wasn't like he was a big centaur yet. He was practically a half-grown foal._

 _A lightning bolt lit the sky up in purple light and thunder quickly followed. Severus flinched and ran behind Hagrid's hut. It always confused him on days like today when the weather was bad, and he couldn't see the sun's position compared to the earth. He knew he would be shifting soon so he stripped out of his clothes, making sure to leave on his outer robe._

 _Then he felt the first twinge in his calf muscle. It was starting. Painfully, everything began to contort and change, his limbs growing along with the addition of two new limbs. He felt his hair lengthen and his face morph and burn. He finally took off his robe._

 _And just as quickly, he was a centaur. His four legs wobbled unsteadily for a few seconds. He shook himself out, stretched out his legs, and marched in place, exercising his muscles as he usually did._

 _A bolt of lightning struck the ground near him and he jumped and slipped on his hooves before galloping into the trees. He dodged low branches and jumped over roots. He had no idea where he was going, but the thunder and lightning kept him running, searching for a place to hide from the storm. He skidded across a slippery bit of mud and grass, lost his balance, and fell to the ground, sliding on his side down a slope, grunting as he came to a stop._

 _Severus stood and shook himself, caked in mud now. He was in a ditch, and lightning was striking the trees around him, a small fire catching on one dead branch. The flaming branch broke from the tree and crashed down into the ditch, the fire catching on the dead pile of leaves. Severus grunted in alarm and began climbing back up the slope._

 _But it was steep, and he hadn't developed much hoof skill over the years, mostly because he used his nights to sleep or study. He couldn't find any leverage and slid back down the slope, earth crumbling under him. He was trapped, and the fire was growing bigger, thunder rumbling and shaking the ground._

 _Severus paced around the ditch, looking for a less steep incline. It was as if a spot of the earth had caved in, forming a perfect hole in the ground. The fire licked at Severus hooves and he scrambled up the side of the ditch once more. He had to believe he could make it. It might fool his brain into thinking he had the strength to get out of the ditch._

 _He was just nearing the top when a rock gave under his weight, tripping him, sending him sliding back towards the flames. He corrected himself and pawed the ground to find a grip but ended up tripping himself and falling. He fell on his legs, catching himself slightly. The fire was spreading around him and growing taller as it ate at some tall dead grass. He needed help, but was there anyone around who could help him? Was Hagrid out in the forest at all?_

" _Help," Severus more said than shouted as he stood and backed away more from the fire, pressing against the side of the ditch. He shouted louder, "Help!"_

 _The fire grew more, and the heat was making him sweat, drenching his fur yet drying it out. It felt like the heat alone was eating at his flesh. He pushed more into the dirt, trying desperately to get away. He coughed harshly from the smoke drowning his nostrils. His throat was dry, and his entire body felt dry and hot._

" _Help! Anyone! Please!"_

 _Then, earth crumbled and fell around him as a huge centaur carefully slid down the slope of the ditch. He paused halfway, dropping a looped rope over Severus's head. He reached down and helped Severus adjust the loop part rope one of his front legs, so it wrapped around his human half's shoulder and under his lower horse half. When the centaur was satisfied, he tugged on the rope and Severus felt a pull. He walked up the slope, aided by the pull of the rope around him. When he slipped halfway up, the centaur still standing on the slope helped him to his feet and up the rest of the way._

 _Once on top, Severus saw several centaurs; most were gathering large rocks and forming a circle around the ditch. One centaur helped free Severus of the rope. Everyone was staring at him, whispering to each other, and he lowered himself slightly, feeling intimidated, unsure, and very small. He had heard stories of how dangerous and prideful centaurs could be._

 _One centaur, a dappled grey, stepped forward and motioned with his head for Severus to follow him. Lightning still lit the sky and thunder rumbled as the two walked through the trees. They stopped by some thickets, which provided a little cave-like covering. The grey used a hoof to lift the shrubs slightly, and Severus looked up at him._

" _Thank you," he said. He crawled into the thickets, circled twice, and gathered his legs under him, stretching out his torso and resting his head on his arms. The grey lowered the shrubs and nickered gently._

 _A blue roan trotted up to them, peering through the thickets at Severus._

" _He's not like us," it said, "not completely."_

" _He is a foal," the grey argued._

" _Now. But he will grow. And then what will he become?"_

" _That is in the future. For now, let him sleep."_

Severus owed his life to the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest. Yet, they seemed to have forgotten the foal they once had saved from a wildfire. The foal they brought food to in his third year. The foal they aided in finding shelter during the winter months in fourth year. The foal they taught stars to in fifth year. But they clearly remembered the foal they chased out of the forest in seventh year. Severus had never understood what changed. It was custom to chase out foals from herds at a certain age to help keep diversity and expand centaur territory throughout the forest. At the time, he believed it to be a sign that he would no longer receive help from the herds of the forest; he was on his own.

Returning to the forest occasionally when he began teaching seemed to spark an interest in the herds once more, yet they kept their distance. Some of the herds understood his curse and simply ignored him. Some, like the one that had attacked him not long ago, did not care about his curse. They cared only about how he represented centaurs. And having any kind of relationship with a human was a no-go.

Severus pushed away from the door and scanned his shelves for the wolfsbane. He had so many vials and containers of potions and ingredients, some he hadn't even realized he kept on these shelves. He'd have to take stock of what was in his office at some point. He finally found one vial of wolfsbane and set it on his desk. He picked up a piece of parchment and quill and decided now was a good time to take stock. He walked back to the start of his shelves, writing down the objects he saw and tallying how many of each he saw as he started walking along the shelves.

A knock at his door caught his attention and he set down his work on his desk and opened his door. Severus nearly lost his breath.

It was Harry.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped. His mind reeled back to his slip earlier. Please don't bring that up, he thought in his head. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

"I just have a question about the homework," Harry said, holding up a quill and parchment.

Severus sighed loudly, more in relief than annoyance. "Ask away."

"Err, may I come in? I have a couple questions and it'd hard to write on hard stone walls."

"Fine. You better make this quick."

Harry darted into the office. Severus closed the door and turned to face Harry.

"Well?" he asked.

"Um, about the use of lilies in potions, I know the textbook lists them all, but it doesn't really go in to detail. It said that lilies can be used in potions for heart related problems. That Healers use those potions a lot."

"Yes?" What was the question in this?

"Well, umm, how does it help the heart exactly?"

"I'm not a Healer, Potter. The lilies use in such potions aids in regulating the function of the heart, its regularity and efficiency. That's all I can tell you."

"Oh. Well, what about the roots and treating burns?"

Severus had a vivid memory of the wildfire he had narrowly escaped in his second year. He closed his eyes as he said, "What about it?"

"Well, how does it treat burns?"

"The roots are used in topical potions."

"Oh, and err . . . what about the properties of the lily bulbs?"

Severus watched Harry write small notes on his parchment, using his desk to do so. He furrowed his eyebrows at the boy.

"This is all in your book, Potter."

"I know, and I wrote vitamin C, iron, calcium, phosphorus, and starch, but I don't really know what that means. What are all of those?"

"I am not going into detail on each one. Surely you could have gone to the library to do your own research."

Severus had a gut feeling that these questions were just delays for what the boy wanted to really ask. Harry seemed to have to think about the topic of lilies before coming up with some question. The boy's eyes glanced around his office a couple times, avoiding Severus's own eyes.

"I guess," Harry continued, "What about . . . what about spider bites? Lilies treat –"

"Enough of this! What did you really come here to talk about, Potter? And I want the truth from you."

"Are you Ajax?"

The question threw Severus back a step. His voice caught in his throat and he just stared at Harry, eyes wide yet calculating. Harry had a frown on his face, determined eyes focused on Severus alone, yet the boy also looked upset. Severus frowned back. Should he lie? Tell the truth? There would be little point in pushing off the inevitable much longer. Obviously, Harry had put the pieces together., possibly from the way he had said the boy's name, the way he spoke, and who knew what else the boy caught on to.

"Yes," Severus answered, forcing the word through his teeth.

Severus wasn't sure what answer Harry came to his office looking for, but the boy's face fell when he gave his confirmation. Tears welled in his eyes and he outright glared at Severus. With an angry cry, Harry ran forward and pounded on Severus's chest with his fists.

"You lied to me!" he shouted, "you made me think you were someone else. How could you? I told you – Ajax – whoever you are – everything! You . . ."

Severus grabbed Harry's wrists to stop him from punching his chest. Tears were falling down Harry's cheeks. This wasn't the reaction Severus had thought Harry might have. Anger, yes. Hurt, probably. Physically attacking him? That hadn't crossed his mind.

"Cool it, Potter," Severus warned.

"Potter, huh? It's only Harry when you're pretending to be someone else."

"Stop that."

"You never cared about me, did you? You probably hated listening to me talk to you. You couldn't wait to send me back inside. You tried so many times to get rid of me, didn't you? I told you everything!"

Harry pushed against Severus's restraint to keep hitting that man, but Severus kept his grip and took a step back.

"Stop this now. And I'm not sure what exactly you think you've told me, but I can assure you, it wasn't everything."

Harry gave up on trying to hurt Severus and sniffled, tears still falling.

"I thought Ajax liked me," he said softly, looking at Severus with sad, green eyes. "I thought we were friends. We were a herd. You're not Ajax; not like him."

Severus took in a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes. He had to bring up the herd thing. He wasn't sure where his feelings were for the boy. He cared about his safety. He enjoyed his nightly company. He found the boy's presence to be a relief from his stressful life. Could he say that he liked Harry? Like a friend? A part of a herd? Did he want these meetings to end? He opened his eyes, meeting Harry's.

"Well?" Harry said, glaring at Severus, pulling against Severus's hands that still held Harry's wrists. Severus let Harry go, watching the boy to make sure he didn't lash out again.

"Potter," Severus began, before shaking his head and saying, "Harry, this is complicated . . ."

"How can you be so different?" Harry interrupted. "Ajax is so nice, but you – you treat me like – like you hate me in class."

"As I said, this is complicated. I have a role to play at this school."

"And at night?"

"Let me finish. I cannot be seen showing favoritism towards anyone but Slytherins, and especially not towards a Gryffindor, and especially not towards you. It's too long a story to get into right now, but it has little to do with liking or hating you."

"But you seem to really pick on me in class."

"I . . ." Severus sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was he trying to justify his actions to an eleven-year-old? Honestly, he had bullied Harry to a terrible extent, but as Ajax, he had shown some interest in him, even a little care. What the hell was wrong with him? At one time, he had hoped his bullying would make Harry hate him more when he discovered he was Ajax, immediately severing all ties he had with the child. But now, he couldn't imagine giving up seeing Harry at their nightly meetings. He truly did enjoy them. "I guess I should apologize for that, but my treatment towards you will have to continue in class."

"Why?"

"It's a story for another time."

"Then who's the real you? How do you even turn into Ajax? Why did you let me believe you were two different . . .?"

"Beings? Because no one but you and a couple others know who Ajax actually is or that he even exists. I've kept that identity secret for years. Not even the staff knows."

"And you didn't want me to know."

"Exactly."

"But why?"

"Harry, please," Severus groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. Harry looked down at his feet.

"So, I can't tell anyone?"

"No. Not a soul. I'd rather you didn't."

"Can you at least tell me how you turn into Ajax? Can you do it now?"

"It isn't exactly a willing transformation."

"It's not?"

"I'm . . . I'm cursed. And I turn into a centaur every night, right after sundown. I remain that way until sunrise. I told you I'm not a normal centaur before. That's all I'm saying on that now."

"Oh." Harry chewed on a fingernail before looking up at Severus with a frown. "Do you like me? As a friend?"

Severus walked around Harry and to his desk, sitting in the chair. He rubbed at his head, a headache slowly growing. Without looking at Harry, he said, "I appreciate your company. I usually have no one to talk to at night, and you are a relief from the silence."

Harry didn't say anything. He was staring at his shoes. Severus leaned back in his chair. This was not something he wanted to deal with. He hadn't thought Harry would catch on so quickly. Yes, it had lasted longer than he thought, but it also ended just as quickly. At least he wouldn't have to pretend to be two separate identities now.

"Do you want the visits to stop?" Harry asked softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. This was curious. Harry sounded as if he didn't want to give up on he visits.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I liked having Ajax to talk to. But you're . . ."

Severus knew what Harry was trying to say. Harry enjoyed having someone outside of homelife, outside of school-life, and even outside of normal-human-friends-life to talk to and unwind from his days. Ajax had been that for Harry. It was an outside connection, a bit of fantasy to contrast the realities of the world Harry was thrown into, a world where he had a part to play. But with Ajax, he didn't have to do anything but try and make the stubborn centaur see him as a friend. And for Severus, Harry was a break from the stress of being more than a double agent, a hunted beast, and a lonely wanderer.

"We can keep them going if you'd like," Severus suggested.

Harry stared at him for a moment.

"But . . . I could just . . . I don't know, talk to you. But it – it won't be the same anymore knowing Ajax is just you and . . ."

"Just me?" Severus rose his eyebrows at that. "I believe "just me" saved your little rear end twice now, haven't I?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, looking down. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just I thought Ajax wasn't someone I knew."

"And you suddenly know me?"

"I guess not."

"Think about it, Harry. You don't have to answer now. Give it some thought and come back at a later date with an answer. I do enjoy our talks, they help me relax, as I'm sure they do for you."

"I want to see Ajax – or you, I guess. But I could just come to you now."

"Yes, you could, and you are welcome to. But that might look weird to your friends and passersby outside."

"True. Can I come see you tonight? I have so many questions still . . ."

"Which I will answer in time. And no, actually, not tonight. I have to go see someone."

"Can I come?" Harry asked hopefully, offering a small smile, the first since he arrived.

"No."

Harry pouted and looked back at the ground.

"You may come to our meeting spot tomorrow night, after sundown."

Harry smiled at Severus and nodded. He picked up his quill and parchment off the desk.

"One more thing, Harry," Severus said, waiting until Harry was focused on him. "If you ever physically assault me again, I will have you in detention for weeks."

"Sorry," Harry said, his cheeks flaming.

"You may go."

Harry turned for the door, but just as he grabbed the knob, he looked back at Severus and asked, "Does this make us friends now?"

Severus drummed his fingers on his desk in thought.

"I'd think of this as more of a mentorship."

"Oh," Harry looked down, then smiled at Severus and said, "okay. See you soon?"

Severus nodded and watched Harry leave, waiting for the soft click of his door before leaning forward on his desk and running his hands through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. He had not signed up for this. His sudden relationship with Harry would complicate a lot of things. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The vial of wolfsbane caught his eye. He'd have to make a stop there once sundown came about. Perhaps Remus might have some insight on his dilemma. But then again, why let the wolf in on any of this? Severus sighed for the hundredth time. What was he going to do?

* * *

Remember to review! And thanks again to all the followers and favorites!


	10. Growing Relationships

Sorry for such a long wait on this update. I have so much planned for this story it was hard to get it moving in the right direction I wanted. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Severus walked through the forest in deep thought, leaves crunching under his hooves. He had a lot on his mind, mostly about Harry finding him out. All those years of keeping his identity and he allowed a small eleven-year-old boy to expose his darkest secret. He wasn't sure how to progress with this strange, new relationship.

Rustling caught his attention. Severus paused and looked over his shoulders, ears perked. Something was stalking him, a large shadow zigzagging through the shadows, a putrid, rotten eggs smell burning his nose. Severus snorted in disgust, holding his breath to keep from smelling it again. Lowering his head, he peered through the trees to try and spot what was following him.

A large paw stepped out of the shadows, followed by a lion's body and a scorpion's tail. A manticore with a thick mane snarled at Severus, its humanish eyes glaring at the centaur. It roared.

Thinking quickly, Severus leaped away and galloped as fast as he could, hearing the manticore's thundering paws behind him. A slight pause in noise informed Severus that the beast pounced, and he made a sharp turn to the left, narrowly avoiding the manticore's claws. Severus slid down a hill. The manticore used the opportunity to lash out with its stinger, missing Severus's rump by a few inches. The manticore swung its tail as it roared again.

Severus galloped away, the manticore chasing him. Severus had heard of a couple manticores living in the forest in past years, but that had been so long ago, he was sure the monsters had died of old age. Either this one was new to the forest, or very old. Severus felt blood pounding through his brain as he panted and looked for an escape. His heart raced in his chest and he felt moist with sweat all over his horse's half.

The manticore's grunts and snarls behind him did nothing to ease his fear. Moments like these, Severus wished he kept his wand on him, but they also made him glad he didn't carry his wand as it could very easily be damaged in the chase.

The hunted outcast once more, Severus couldn't help but think. He hated to feel like prey.

Severus spotted the breach in the forest and dodged right, slamming into the breach as the manticore pounced for him.

Severus's ran down the short path that led to Remus's cabin, not truly aware of his surroundings. Adrenalin coursed through his blood and he breathed heavily as he kept running straight, sure the manticore was right behind him.

"Severus," Remus said, stepping out of his cabin, tying his winter cloak as he quickstepped down the stairs. "Hey, easy!"

Severus slid to a halt as Remus stepped in his way, but he wasn't in his right mind yet. He pawed the ground anxiously and snorted, rearing and stomping his hooves.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy," Remus encouraged, holding his hands up as one would to a frightened horse. "Calm down, Severus!"

Severus took several deep breaths, trying to bring forth his mind and push away the instinctual behavior that had been consuming him. He still pawed the ground occasionally as he relaxed more, but as he felt his heart slow, he felt his human mind return.

"What on earth, Severus, you're acting like an unbroken horse," Remus commented.

Severus snorted angrily, glaring down at Remus. He reared up a foot and stamped the ground in front of him. Remus backed up cautiously, but held his hands up once more, defensively this time.

"I'm just saying," he said. "If you break something during your episode, I will charge you."

Before Severus could retort, a roar caught their attentions. Severus side stepped away as the manticore darted for Severus and Remus, growling.

"Oh, great," Remus said, stepping forward and pulling out his wand, "you brought company. And I thought I'd have a boring night. I hope our guest likes Chardonnay."

Remus flicked out his wand and struck the ground between the manticore and himself, creating an electric fence barrier made purely of electric bolts. The manticore cried out and leaped back, licking the paw that had touched the electricity. It set its paw down and snarled.

"You hide behind a human, centaur," the deep voice of the beast said. "How lowly, even for you."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "Remus's eatery is now closed. You'll have to come back with a reservation."

The manticore snarled, "I should eat you both." It stepped up to the electric fence, staring face to face with Remus, shaking out its mane. "What is a human doing so far out in this forest? These are my hunting grounds."

"And these are my living grounds. Come back again and I'll turn them into hunting grounds myself. I could use a nice, warm lion rug in my cabin. You look like just the thing."

The manticore snarled again, walking the length of the fence that grew to keep in his way, following his path. The manticore stopped once more, baring its teeth at Severus, who flattened his ears and switched his tail furiously.

"Where was the fight in you earlier?" the manticore asked.

"I know how to pick my battles," Severus stepped closer to the fence. "Come after me again, and I may just go straight for an Unforgivable."

The manticore didn't seem fazed by the threat. It merely lifted its lips once more, saying, "When the day comes that you are unprepared for me, I will attack. I know how to find my prey at their weakest. And when that day comes for you, I will be waiting." The manticore snarled before walking away from the cabin, then leaping back into the shadows. Remus waited for a few silent moments before ending his spell.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Remus remarked.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Severus snapped.

"It's just surviving, Severus," Remus said, putting his wand away. "It wouldn't really be fair to kill a beast for hunting something it normally hunts. That would be like killing a wolf for hunting a deer."

"Humph, and yet muggles kill them regardless."

"You better watch your back, Severus, that threat was not empty."

"All I ever do is watch my back!"

No one said anything while Severus paced the open space, calming himself. Remus spoke first, changing the subject.

"I see you're using the turnout blanket. Glad to know I've helped you in that aspect. What brings you here?"

"I have this," Severus reached into one of the turnout pockets and pulled out the small vial of wolfsbane he had. He held it out.

Remus's eyes widened, and he reached for it, then paused. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean those truly are expensive to brew and to ask this of you –"

"Just take it."

Remus did so, studying the vial in his hands, running his finger along the engraved words on the vial. "I'm serious, Severus, this means a lot to me and –"

"Again, spare me the sentimental gratitude. I am doing this for the safety of the students as well as keeping yourself from getting killed by a frightened witch or wizard should you ever encounter another."

"Right," Remus carried the vial inside, keeping the door open so he could talk. "Honestly, Severus, you should carry a wand on you at all times. Given your situation and where you often find yourself, it would benefit you greatly. That manticore isn't going to let this go. He'll come after you again. And again. There stubborn things, really. They don't like challenges. They want to be at the top of the food chain at all times."

"I'm not hear for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, thank you."

"Again, I'm just saying."

Remus walked out, carrying a large piece of leather and a handmade bow with arrows. Severus frowned as Remus stopped in front of him, setting everything down and holding up the bow first.

"This," Remus began, handing over the large bow to Severus, "was something Mr. Banges had been working on for a few months. He finished it just this morning and I bought it from him. It's made of European Yew. Sturdy stuff, yet flexible. And the arrows fly nicely. I tested it out earlier."

Severus admired the bow. It was a very well-made craft. The wood was a beautiful color and the bow itself was smooth and emitted a polished shine and an earthy smell.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked Remus.

"If you are not going to carry your wand, you'll need something, and since this is a common weapon choice among centaurs, I figured it'd be the best match for you."

"Of course," Severus sneered, accepting the quiver from Remus and slinging it over his shoulder. He pulled an arrow from the quiver and admired that it looked much like the bow's shine and quality.

"Besides," Remus said, "this is the least I can do for what you are doing for me. I will not allow myself to be a charity case. What you give I give in return."

Severus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but marvel at how nicely the bow and arrows were modeled. It wasn't like he could deny the products after forcing Remus to accept the wolfsbane potion. He wondered if he should give the bow a few trial runs. As if Remus had read his thoughts, the man spoke.

"I had practiced on that target I made there when I brought them home," Remus pointed off to a tree just on the forest line. It was approximately twenty yards away. "Now, I'm not sure if you've ever shot a bow and arrow before . . ."

"When I was a kid," Severus answered, setting up the arrow and raising the bow. "My mother taught me. I haven't handled a bow since then."

"Then it may take a few tries to hit the target, handling the bow can be tricky after years of absence and muscle memory fades . . ."

Remus trailed off as Severus hit the bullseye of his makeshift wooden target.

"Huh. Well, I guess it comes naturally for you."

Severus glared down at Remus.

* * *

"Where did you get the bow?" Harry asked inquisitively as he sat next to Severus in the grass between the usual greenhouses, inching closer to the centaur. Severus was lying in the grass, his hooves gathered under him.

"A . . . an acquaintance gave it to me," Severus answered, watching as Harry sat up on his knees and felt the wood of the end of the bow, he had attached to the quiver strapped around his shoulders.

"Did he make it?" Harry asked.

"No, now pay attention," Severus said, gently pushing down on Harry's shoulder so he boy was sitting down and giving him full attention. "What have I told you so far about classes?"

"That because of your job and the acquaintances you have, you have to keep acting like you have been in class, so no one gets suspicious. But I still don't get why its so important. And you don't have to be so mean all the time."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Severus said, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "It's important now because I need to keep myself safe and the students. That's all I can tell you for now. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry pulled at a few blades of grass. "Do you want me to call you Professor now? I mean, it just seems rude to call you by a first name."

"It's not my first name, though. You may continue to call me Ajax if you wish," Severus said.

"I can?"

"What's the point of having a pseudonym if no one uses it, hmm?"

"I guess that makes sense."

"Just remember not to call me by it in class or you'll be facing a lot of detentions writing a thousand lines of "I will address Professor Snape appropriately during class hours." I'm sure that will help the message sink in."

Harry made a face at the idea of writing a thousand lines during a bunch of detentions. He didn't think the punishment fit the crime very well, but he kept his opinions to himself.

"I'll remember," Harry said.

"Good."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, no one saying or feeling the need to say anything. Finally, Harry stopped picking at the grass and looked up at Severus.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you," Harry said.

"What do you mean? When?"

"Well, yesterday for one. I wasn't really thinking when I stopped by your office."

"And physically assaulted me," Severus reminded.

Harry frowned at Severus before continuing, "I said sorry. And also, for what I said about you trying to steal from whatever the three-headed dog is guarding. I didn't know you were the same . . . person."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. You should have been no where near the forbidden corridor."

"It was an accident we ended up there, the stairs moved, and we didn't know where we were."

"We?"

"I. I meant I."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He already knew Miss Granger was involved and he was sure Mr. Weasley was in on it if the first two were. But he said nothing of the statement, deciding to let it slide.

"Regardless, you are to forget about the dog and the forbidden corridor. It does not concern you and it certainly is far too dangerous for an eleven-year boy to be fooling around near. Do you understand me?"

"What if we – I mean, I – think someone is going to steal whatever the dog is guarding?"

"The adults are handling the situation, and everything is under control. There is no way for anyone to steal what the dog is guarding. It is well protected. Do not get involved and do not get in harm's way. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head, averting his eyes as he picked more blades of grass.

"Harry," Severus said, lifting the boy's chin with a finger. "I need to hear you say that you understand. That you will not pursue the forbidden corridor any further. It's for your own safety."

"I understand. I won't get involved."

Severus lowered his hand and said, "thank you."

Harry smiled at Severus.

The meetings continued for a week, with Severus and Harry meeting at their usual spot. It had been a tough week for them both, with Harry struggling to play along with Severus's cruel acting and Severus struggling not to be too hard on Harry. It had been a very draining week, yet Severus found relief in his nighty visits with the boy. Harry usually just talked away about his day and all the homework the other professors gave out. Somehow, Harry found it easy to confide in Ajax even with the knowledge of who Ajax was. Severus found it remarkable yet comforting.

Harry had not turned him away.

As many had before.

Severus smiled as he walked down the hall to his quarters, an odd sight for the potions master. One could mistake his smile for a malicious smirk if they did not know Severus personally. His smiled disappeared as he turned the corner and saw Harry talking with Remus Lupin.

He froze, studying the sight. Harry was smiling at Remus, who smiled back. Harry let out a laugh at something Remus said, and Remus's smile grew more.

An unfamiliar feeling grew inside Severus's chest, hitting him like a strong ocean wave. He bit his inner cheek as a surge of anger swelled inside him, and he maintained a sneer on his face as he walked up to the two.

"Professor," Harry greeted, "this is . . ."

"Lupin," Severus interrupted. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," Remus smiled. "I have to leave after this, so I'll see you again soon, all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Good afternoon, Professor."

Once Harry had left and was out of earshot, Severus scowled at Remus.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting with Albus," Remus said casually. "But as I was leaving, I ran into Harry. We got talking. He's so much like James, and even more like Lily. I see why you spend so much time with him."

"You will risk exposing yourself if you show your face around here so often. Someone might start questioning things."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Severus, it's not like I'll show up here every day. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Let me think, perhaps you forgetting your potion on the night of a full moon and shifting in this school."

"Which will never happen. You are overreacting and to be honest, you sound a little jealous."

Severus's glare deepened. "If I were you, I would avoid this school as much as possible. Or at least disguise yourself should you need to see Albus. But keep away from the students."

"You cannot tell me to stay away from Harry. He's my best friend's son and I would like to become a part of his life while I have the chance. You cannot deny me that."

"You are a danger to him."

"And you are not? You have more targets on your back then I ever have in my life. I wonder who the real danger to that boy is. Look, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you all day. I'll take my leave. But I will find a way to have more time with Harry whether you approve of it or not."

Remus turned at that, leaving Severus seething where he was. He was not jealous, Remus was the one overreacting. Obviously, the man didn't see how he could danger Harry and the whole school. Sighing, Severus looked out a nearby window to see the setting sun. He'd have to get moving if he wanted to meet Harry at their usual spot. The night air was getting colder, perhaps he should consider moving the meetings indoor. It might be easier to just give Harry detentions and have him meet at his quarters at night instead of going outside.

It might keep Remus away from the boy as well.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but remember to review and share your thoughts!


	11. The Next Full Moon

Sorry for a long wait. Thank you to all the kind reviews! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Severus paced the length of the trees impatiently, watching as the sun descended more and more in the sky. He hated the wait – he hated the anticipation of the change – the pain of the transformation. And what's more, he was right outside Remus's cabin, the man having already drank his wolfsbane potion. What a brilliant way to risk his life.

The sun lowered more, settling against the trees. Severus had learned to hate sunsets. They had become a symbolic meaning of the last few seconds he had left. Severus sighed and adjusted the robe he wore. He hoped he didn't have to stay at Remus's long, Harry was still expecting him back at Hogwarts. But he had to observe Remus in case the potion did not work.

The last couple weeks had been quite tolerable. Harry seemed to adjust well with the news of Ajax being Professor Snape. Although the boy had yet to approach his human self for casual conversation or even homework help, Harry always looked forward to their nightly talks. And Severus was always glad for the company, even if all the boy chatted about each night was his friends and how his day had been.

The sun lowered just an inch more, and Remus stepped out of his cabin, locking the door. He walked over to his man-sized metal box. The more Severus stared at it, the more it resembled a large muggle school locker. It had slanted vents on either side for air entry, but otherwise was completely closed off.

"Just in case the potion fails," Remus spoke, "this should keep me inside. I've enhanced the metal durability and strengthened the chains."

"So glad you have confidence in my brewing skills," Severus remarked.

"Oh, I have complete confidence," Remus retorted, before closing the door on himself, "but better safe than sorry."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting out if it works?"

The chains began tightening around the box.

"Well," spoke above the clanking of the chains, "since you seem against carrying a wand, I guess I'll have to improvise. Don't worry, I've made some adjustments for myself to get out of here. Things a wild, senile werewolf wouldn't think of compared to a sane one."

"Marvelous," Severus said, watching the last of the sun disappear. He dropped his robe now that Remus was in a confined space out of sight. He hissed as his muscles stretched and his back hurt as two extra legs grew. Finally a centaur, Severus turned to see Remus's progress, hearing the man's pained cries and a body hitting against the metal as he morphed. Severus took an unconscious step back.

Then it grew quiet.

Severus twitched an ear.

More silence.

Cautiously, Severus took slow steps toward the box, wondering how a werewolf fit inside after transforming. There was hardly enough room for a man to take a step forward, forget a large canine that stood on four legs. Another step closer and Severus stretched out his neck to sniff at the containment.

Thud!

Severus jumped away, his tail flicking.

Thud! Bang, bang! Thud!  
Tilting his head, Severus narrowed his eyes at the box that shook and teetered with each noise, debating whether Remus was a mindless werewolf fighting for freedom. He heard no wolfish sounds, just a lot of bangs.

Crash!

The box fell over, the top splitting open and spitting out a large wolf, which rolled and tumbled to Severus's hooves, landing on his back. Severus blinked down at the large grey furball, the animal blinking up at him before sneezing and rolling over.

The wolf shook out his fur, stared at the box, then began leaping and jumping in a playful way.

 _"It worked!"_

Severus was shocked to hear Remus's voice in his head.

"You can talk?"

 _"It's telepathy,"_ Remus explained, bowing in downward dog and wagging his tufted tail. _"The Marauders and I taught ourselves how to communicate this way. Isn't it great? I have my mind. I'm not some raging, bloodthirsty animal – I can think and focus. I can run! I can jump! Come on!"_

Remus took off into the forest, leaping through the trees.

"Remus, wait!" Severus called, galloping after the man.

 _"It's Moony!"_ said Remus, or Moony. The wolf didn't slow, instead, he jumped up on a fallen tree and howled, then clawed at it, running away when Severus was near enough to grab him.

"Moony, then!" Severus snapped. "Stop! Where are you going? This is a new potion for you, there could be side effects. One of the most common being drowsiness. Will you get back here?"

 _"You'll have to catch me first."_

Moony ran in circles around Severus, a dog-like smile on his face and his tail swinging.

"Act you age, Moony, this is serious. No time for games."

 _"I am acting my age. In werewolf years. Dog years. Whatever you want to call it. I've never felt so alive in my life."_

Moony jumped up a tree, pawing his way to a branch and tightroping down it gracefully, hopping over to a branch in the next tree before leaping for the ground.

"You need to head back to your cabin," Severus insisted. "Just because you have your sanity doesn't mean you can go running off whenever you like. Besides, you are still unstable, and this is just a trial run. That potion could wear off any minute. Get back here."

Moony didn't listen. He ran ahead of Severus, sniffing every burrow and scratching as many tree trunks as he could. It had been so long since he had just romped as a wolf. He had been so afraid of someone finding him out that he always tried to lock himself up somewhere, especially in muggle areas. But the werewolf always managed to escape and terrorize the place he had been starting to call home. And he would move once more. Now here he was, free and sane in wolf form. And he wasn't wasting a second of it.

Severus was growing more annoyed. At this rate, he would be late to see Harry. The boy should be finishing up with dinner soon. And here he was chasing a wolf through the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't sure what was going on through Moony's head – obviously Moony had a much younger mindset than Remus. Severus was glad only his appearance changed at night.

Pausing to catch his breath, Severus glanced around the trees for any signs of other life, be it centaurs or manticores. Owls and nightingales sang while the occasional cricket's chirp cut through the cold air. And then Moony's joyous barks and yaps would join the night noises. Severus groaned before sprinting once more, following the sounds of the werewolf.

He managed to catch up to the wolf, but remained a length behind Moony, no matter how hard he pushed his hooves to run faster. Moony seemed to be enjoying himself too much.

* * *

There was a fallen tree in the way, and Moony leaped. However, when he landed, the earth beneath him crumbled and his lower quarters sank. He gripped the earth with his forepaws and pulled himself up. Trotting away, he stared at the small hole he had nearly collapsed down, his tail tucked between his legs.

Thundering hooves reminded him of Severus and he barked in warning, forgetting his words. Severus leaped over the broken tree, broke through the earth, and fell harshly to the ground below, grunting at the impact.

Moony barked and ran forward, staring down in the deep hole. He could barely see the centaur, save for Severus's eyes glowing in the darkness. The hole was deep, and obviously dug out. Moony doubted this was a natural sink hole.

"Moony," Severus growled from down below.

" _Severus_ , _are_ _you_ _okay_?"

"I've been better, but no thanks to you. This is a wolf trap down here. I just missed getting bit by a jaw trap. This must have been created to capture you or another werewolf."

" _I've_ _seen_ _these_ _werewolf_ _traps_ _before_. _Can_ _you_ _get_ _out_?"

Moony sat by the hole and listened to the sound of hooves meeting the earth as Severus jumped and pawed at the earth repeatedly. He could hear the centaur pacing before trying to gallop up the side of the wall, only for the earth to crumble and force the large horse-man to slide back down.

"No," Severus finally answered. "The walls are too smooth and too steep for me to climb out. I'm trapped."

Moony sniffed the hole's edges, walking the length of it. He wondered if he'd be able to slide down to Severus, carefully sliding down his front paws before deciding against it and pulling out of the hole. He whined and looked around the forest as if someone would appear and come to their aid. What should he do now? He needed to go find help, that was what.

" _I'll_ _go_ _find_ _help_ ," Moony decided.

"And who are you going to find? A lone traveler in the forest?"

Moony didn't answer. Instead, he ran into the trees, hearing Severus yell out, "Moony!" He would be back. He wouldn't leave the miserable centaur down there all night, even if Severus deserved it. Moony remembered that Severus had planned on visiting Harry that night. Perfect. The boy may not be much help pulling out a one-ton centaur, but Harry should at least have his wand on him. That should be enough to help Severus.

Moony ran as fast as he could through the forest, looking for any break in apparition wards that would take him directly to Hogwarts. It would take him all night to get there this way. Finally, he saw a patch of grass with some magical residue, like the paths near his home. He hoped it led to Hogwarts and not some deeper part of the forest. Or out of the forest all together.

Taking his chances, Moony ran for it. When his paws landed on the grass he found himself facing Hogwarts from the tree line near the lake. Wagging his tail, Moony scanned the area for Harry, wondering where Severus met with the kid. He didn't see Harry anywhere.

Snorting to clear his nose, Moony tried to remember Harry's scent from the last (and first) time he had ever seen the boy. Sniffing the air, Moony focused for a specific scent: soap, a herbal shampoo, broomstick wood, and just a hint of treacle tart . . .

Bingo. Moony pointed his nose at the greenhouses, focusing his eyes on his destination. He pranced over to them, excited to see Harry once more. However, when he turned in between two of the houses, he heard a startled gasp and squeak that made him stop.

Harry was staring at him wide eyes, his eyes glancing at the door to one greenhouse. The boy had his wand trained on Moony.

"Ajax," Harry whispered, his voice quivering. Moony could hear the boy's knees shaking.

Moony whined softly, hoping to seem nonthreatening. How could he forget he had nearly attacked Harry the last two times the boy had encountered him? He offered a small tail wag, wondering if he should speak to the boy or of that would be too surprising at the moment.

"Ajax," Harry whispered louder. Harry gulped, then said, "Shoo. Go away."

Moony whined again, taking a hesitant step closer, lowering himself slightly submissively. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to fear him. It made him feel sad, knowing that right now, the boy was petrified. Harry lifted his wand higher, licked his lips as though he wanted to say something, then quickly scooped up a few rocks and threw them at Moony, who scurried away, keeping his tail tucked between his legs.

"I said go away," Harry said.

Moony gave Harry a sad, puppy look before standing up and looking directly at him. Harry tensed. Then Moony lowered himself into a submissive bow, curling a front paw under him and tucking his head under his arm, pushing his tail up against his side, and flattening his ears. He froze in his position. He could hear Harry's breathing even out as the boy took a hesitant step closer. Moony looked up for a second before tucking his head under his arm again, holding his position, emitting a low, friendly whimper.

Harry took another step closer, reaching out a hand towards the wolf. Moony's ear twitched under Harry's cold fingers, but he didn't move. Harry stepped back again, tilting his head curiously at the wolf.

"Are you a . . . a normal wolf?" Harry asked. "You look like that werewolf that kept coming back. But . . ."

" _My name is Moony,"_ Moony said, tightening his submissive hold, _"I mean no harm to you. I need your help."_

Silence enveloped Moony for a long moment. He peeked an out at Harry and snorted at the sight. Harry was wide eyed, and his jaw was hanging. He resumed his position – better safe than sorry, though his tail gave a single wag.

"You can talk?"

 _"Telepathically, yes,"_ Moony said. _"I am a friend of your friend, Ajax. He is trapped right now and needs your help."_

"Ajax? Where is he? We have to help him then."

Moony peeked out at Harry.

"Why are you still like that?"

 _"It is only right for me to remain this way until a dominant tells me otherwise. I am giving you my submission, you must either accept or reject."_

"Oh," Harry frowned. "I-I . . . accept. I wouldn't reject you if you're a friend of Ajax."

Moony stared at Harry a second longer before slowly raising his head. Harry took another step back, his eyes widening at the size of the wolf and just how close he was to it. And he thought Fang was the biggest dog he had ever seen.

 _"Follow me,"_ Moony said, motioning to the trees with his head.

"Into the forest? What if something tries to attack me? I'm not supposed to go into the Forest."

 _"Stay close and I'll keep you safe. Quickly, we must hurry back to Ajax."_

Moony slowly led Harry to the treeline near the lake where the break in the apparition ward was, seeing as Harry still seemed very wary of him and what they were about to do. They made it to the trees, but Harry stopped, looking back at the castle.

Moony lifted his head and howled, sending a message to Severus: _"I have help. We are coming."_

When he was finished, he looked at Harry, who bravely stepped closer and allowed Moony to lead the way to the small patch of grass where it would bring him to the area Severus was trapped. Moony stepped through it, and waited for Harry.

And waited.

And waited.

Fearing the worst, Moony leaped back through the break and arrived back to the treeline near the lake. Harry was standing there staring shocked at the Moony, frowning and looking at the grass and the trees.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

 _"Just walk on the grass. It is a breach in whatever magic keeps this place safe and warded against danger. It allows for faster travel through the forest. Come, we must help Ajax."_

Moony stepped through the grass again and ended up back to where Severus was. Three seconds passed, and Harry appeared at his side. Unable to keep his slow pace much longer, Moony sprinted through the trees to the wolf trap, Harry running after him.

"Hey, wait!" Harry called to him. "Slow down!"

Moony paused a few strides ahead until Harry had caught up to him, then ran again. They arrived to where Severus was impatiently waiting. Moony looked down the hole, hearing the pacing of the centaur. Harry stepped close to the edge, looking down.

"Wow," he said, stepping back.

"Well, it's about time," Severus's voice echoed. "Who did you find? Better not be any centaurs."

" _What if it had been centaurs?"_ Moony asked. _"That question would have insulted them, and they would have you left you down there to rot."_

"Ajax!" Harry said, a smile growing on his lips. "Moony brought me to help. Are you okay?"

"You brought Harry out into the Forbidden Forest! What is wrong with you, you mangy mutt? And you, Harry – you actually followed a werewolf out into the Forest? What were you thinking? What if it had been a trap? You could have been killed."

"But sir, it wasn't a trap and . . ."

"No buts. This is outrageous. When I get out of here . . ."

 _"Will you calm down?"_ Remus snarled. _"It's not like Harry is in any danger. I was with him the whole time. He is in safe hands. And I needed someone to come help you."_

"And how is a first year supposed to help me?"

Moony looked at Harry, spotted the wand, snatched it out of the boy's hand and dropped it down the large hole.

"That's how," the wolf concluded, ignoring Harry's look.

* * *

Severus felt around the darkness for the wand he heard Moony drop. The wolf couldn't have given him a heads up. And when he got out of there, he was going to knock some heads together. Dealing with one idiot was bad enough, but now two – and Harry certainly knew better.

Finding the wand, Severus lit the tip and observed his surroundings. With a little earth shaping charm, he could flatten out a slope to climb out. It would take some time, so he hoped Moony and Harry would be fine without him for ten minutes or so. The two had survived this long.

Waving the wand, he began collapsing the earth downward, the dirt crumbling and falling to his feet, starting from the top and working its way down. Little by little, the earth in front of him caved to form a steep but manageable slope. Before leaving his ditch, he vanished the jaw trap. He hated those terrible pieces of metal.

Patting the ground with his hooves, Severus made his way up, slipping a couple times but not sliding down. He made it to the top and shook himself off, looking down the hole he had just crawled out of. The warmth in his hand told him the wand was overexerted, having never performed such intricate magic.

"Ajax!" Harry jumped up from where he was sitting by Moony and ran over to Severus, hugging what he could reach of the centaur's torso. "You made it out. Took you long enough."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry as he grabbed the boy's shoulder and pushed him back, shaking him slightly as he scolded, "Are you crazy? Following a werewolf into the forest. After everything you have been through with werewolves, you didn't even think for one moment of the dangers Moony could have presented. What was going on through your thick head?"

"I just wanted to help you," Harry said. "And Moony spoke. No other werewolf did that before."

"He's the same werewolf!"

Harry's eyes widened, and his head snapped over to Moony, who looked away guiltily, ears turned out.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you," Severus growled, taking a hold of the boy's chin and forcing him to look back at him. "You had no idea what could have happened to you. You should have found an adult or a professor and reported the situation to them."

"But I would have exposed you and our visits," Harry argued. "And Moony seemed . . . honest."

"Honest, hmm? And I could care less if our visits were exposed, your safety is my number one concern and I cannot ensure that if you risk your life so imprudently."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry lowered his gaze. "But I'm not sorry for coming out and helping you. You could have been trapped there all night."

"Maybe, but you would be in the safety of Hogwarts," Severus said. "Now you are out here deep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."

"Moony knows a quick way back," Harry said.

"He does, does he?"

 _"I do,"_ Moony said excitedly, jumping through the trees. _"I'll take us back to Hogwarts."_

Severus rolled his eyes, herding Harry in front of him to follow the wolf.

"Ajax," Harry looked up at Severus. "Did you know Moony is Remus Lupin?"

Severus snapped his head down to Harry. "He told you who he was?"

"I don't think he meant to," Harry said, keeping his voice low as if it would keep the wolf ahead from hearing them. "While you were busy getting out of that hole, he talked to me about how nice it was to meet me, since he was friends with me dad and all. And how my dad helped pick out the name Moony for him and it just slipped."

Severus frowned. It seemed Moony had a younger mind set and a loose tongue compared to Remus. He wondered how much Remus would remember of this night.

"Was he born a werewolf? Or did . . ."

"These aren't my questions to answer, Harry," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry watched Moony dig at a rabbit hole, completely sidetracked.

Severus rolled his eyes and fired a spell at Moony, reminding the wolf of what they were doing. Moony growled but carried on his way, leading Harry and Severus out of the forest.

"You can't tell anyone about him, you know," Severus said.

"I figured," Harry said. He smiled up at Severus. "Moony can join our herd."

"Ha," Severus snorted, "that was almost hilarious."

"I'm serious. I don't know much about werewolves, but I know wolves live in packs. They need a family. We can be his pack for him. We can be a . . . pack-herd."

"I forget how young you are sometimes," Severus shook his head. "A pack-herd. The very idea."

 _"I like it,"_ Moony said, wagging his tail as he bounded over to them, jumping around Harry. Harry laughed and gave Moony some pats on the head.

"You should visit more often," Harry said. "Can he, Ajax?"

Severus glared at Moony, who gave Harry a sad look.

"I believe you are forgetting that Moony is a werewolf," Severus explained. "He only changes on nights of the full moon and the only reason he is acting like this is because he took a Wolfsbane potion. And Remus can't keep showing up at Hogwarts, if he's around enough, someone could figure out his condition."

"Would that be bad?"

 _"Not everyone is as accepting of me as you are,"_ Moony smiled, nosing Harry's cheek playfully. Harry laughed, petting Moony some more.

"I wish there was a way you could spend more time with us," Harry said. "I like your stories and your fun."

Severus tried to ignore the pang of jealousy rising in his chest. He huffed loudly, encouraging everyone to move along. "It is not possible," he said, "this is all out of his control. It's not like Remus Lupin is an animagus or something."

Moony stopped in his tracks, his ears perking and a wolfish smile growing on his lips.

"What's an animagus?" Harry asked.

While Severus explained with thick irritation at such a question, Moony's mind was elsewhere.

* * *

The next morning, Moony woke on the porch of his cabin, turning back into Remus. Last night had been the best night he had had in years. After leading the way back to Hogwarts, he spent time playing with Harry, as gently as he could anyway. He had the chance to observe Harry and Severus together as well. The boy had a true fondness for the miserable centaur, and Severus was clearly attached. The man could deny it all he wished, but Remus knew there was something forming and growing between them.

And now, he was back to his old self again, unable to see the boy for another twenty-nine or so days. But Severus's comment rang through his head. An animagus. All his friends had been animagi – he was sure he could do the same. But it took months for anyone to go through that process, and he wanted to see Harry now.

Perhaps there were cheats around the process. Or other ways to get closer to Harry that would keep is identity safe and win Severus's approval – not that he needed the man's approval, but it was probably better to stay in the man's good books.

He would think on it more. For now, where could he find books an animagus training?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying my best to update when I can, just hand in there with me.


	12. Christmas with Centaurs

Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Professor, guess what?" Harry said excitedly as he entered Severus's classroom where the man was busy rearranging his supply closet and taking inventory.

"Lower your voice," Severus scolded, taking a step back from the shelves he was studying to see Harry running over to the closet. "And quit running around in here, you know the rules. Whether school is in session of not, the rules still apply."

"I know, sir," Harry nodded, his smile not fading the slightest. "But guess what . . ."

"Your face is flushed," Severus commented, setting down his inventory list and stepping out of the closet to place a hand on Harry's forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, sir," Harry said, trying not to roll his eyes as Severus felt his cheek with the back of a hand. "I ran from my dorm to get here, that's all."

"You ran all the way here?" Severus crossed his arms. "Whatever you wish to tell me better be important for you to be running all over the place like a wild animal."

"Look who's talking," Harry muttered, looking at his shoes.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Harry snapped his head up and smiled. "Sir, what I wanted to tell you is that it's Christmas Eve!"

"You ran all the way down here to tell me something I already knew?"

"No, sir," Harry laughed. "I wanted to give your present to you early."

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a small package, holding it out to Severus. Severus frowned as he slowly accepted the gift and opened the package that thankfully was wrapped in colorful paper and ribbon. It was a simply brown package, and opening it, Severus found an owl feather quill, white with flecks of black.

"It's from my owl, sir," Harry smiled. "Hagrid showed me how to turn her shed feathers into useful quills. Do you like it?"

Severus smiled at Harry, saying, "I do, child, but . . . you didn't have to get me anything at all."

"I wanted to."

"Hmm," Severus lowered the quill, his soft smile fading. "I regret to inform you that I did not get anything for you."

"That's okay," Harry said. "You've given me enough already. When will Remus visit again? It's been weeks!"

"It has not been weeks, it's hardly been two weeks. You know why he can't just be showing up around here, Harry. You'll see him again most likely during the next full moon. Merlin knows nothing will keep him away."

"Okay. See you tonight?"

Severus absently nodded as he turned the quill in his hand. Harry smiled and walked quickly out of the room before running back through the halls to find Ron and the twins.

Later that night, Severus pawed the snow over and over, contemplating the gift Harry had given him. He decided against using the beautiful Snowy Owl feather as a quill and instead tied it loosely to a strand of hair in a very centaur like fashion. He was sure Harry would appreciate it more that way. It was thoughtful of the boy, and Severus had nothing in return. He felt awful for pushing off the Christmas season as he did every year. He could never celebrate Christmas Eve anyway.

Finally, Harry exited the castle and walked over to the usual meeting spot between the greenhouses, his snow boots crunching the snow. Severus sighed and tightened the turnout blanket around him. He had chosen to leave his new bow and arrows inside for tonight, sure he wouldn't need them as he wouldn't go too far away from Hogwarts.

"Hi, Ajax," Harry greeted warmly, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. "I brought us something to drink."

Severus snorted and accepted the mug, blowing on the beverage and taking a sip as he watched Harry gulp down his. "You seem to enjoy this season very much," he commented. "Is it your favorite?"

"It used to be my least favorite," Harry said honestly. "My uncle and aunt would usually lock me in my cupboard for Christmas Eve, then let me out in the morning to watch Dudley open all his gifts while I got nothing or sometimes a toilet brush or even a soiled piece of cloth. This is really my first Christmas ever!" Harry grinned at Severus. "Hey, you have my feather in your hair! Brilliant, I like it there. It suits you."

Severus sipped his cocoa as he stared down sadly at Harry, his thoughts angrily thinking of all the curses he'd like to use on Harry's relatives. Now he felt even worse for not getting Harry a gift. Severus finished the rest of his drink, then took Harry's and flicked his wrists, making the mugs disappear.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"To the kitchens," Severus said. "It's no wonder you chose to stay here for the holiday break. Spending it with your relatives doesn't meet the standards set for Christmas at Hogwarts, does it?"

"It's more than that, sir," Harry said. "You're here, and all my friends are here. People who actually care about me are here. My relatives could care less that I'm not home right now."

Severus felt his heart sadden more at that and he could only imagine what Harry had to go through his entire childhood. Harry was a good kid and he deserved better. Severus frowned. Did he really just say the Potter spawn was a good kid? Ah, who was he kidding – Harry was a good kid. A trouble magnet, but he had a good heart. He should really do something for the boy.

Then, Severus's withers quivered as a snowball struck him, startling him out of his thoughts. He glared at Harry, who looked off innocently.

"What?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't do it?"

"Sure, you didn't," Severus snorted, then smirked as he used a front hoof to roll up some snow then kicked it over at Harry, who squealed and smiled at Severus. Severus forced a smile off his face as he flicked his tail and shook his head. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

Harry smirked, then picked up more snow, packing it down. Severus glanced over at me, smirked, then leaped away, kicking up snow at Harry as he did so, making the boy laugh harder. Harry chased after the leaping centaur, trying to aim his snowball at the moving target. Severus started galloping circles around Harry, forcing the boy to spin faster until he fell over dizzy, laughing. Severus walked up to the fallen child, standing over him, lowering his upper half to help Harry to his feet. Before he could touch him, Harry threw the snowball up at Severus face. Severus spluttered and wiped at his face before narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry's laughter started Severus's own laughter, and Harry climbed to his feet with another snowball, following after the trotting centaur around Hogwarts grounds. When Severus slowed enough for Harry to catch up to him, side-stepping away, Harry jumped for the centaur, and Severus allowed himself to fall with Harry clinging to his torso, careful to keep his sharp hooves away from the small child. They both laughed in the snow, Harry rolling away to start a snow angel.

Severus watched him for a second before he pushed himself on his back, then moved his arms up and down as he rolled his horse half side to side. He stood up with Harry and admired their work.

"Look!" Harry pointed at the awkward shape of Severus's work, "It's a snow-centaur! It looks like something flattened you."

Severus rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair.

"At least yours looks like a true angel," Severus said, admiring Harry's snow angel.

After a long peaceful minute, Harry looked up at Severus.

"Do you think I should go inside now?" Harry asked. "I'm sure it's been fifteen or so minutes and McGonagall is really strict about curfew and all and . . ."

"It's Christmas Eve," Severus said, smiling at Harry, "you can stay out longer. Besides, I still need to give you a gift."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Harry folded his arms, though he smiled at Severus.

Severus wordlessly walked past Harry, staring up at the far mountains past the forest. He turned and smiled at Harry. "How about a little trail ride?"

Harry's eyes widened, and his smile grew.

"You mean it?"

Severus just motioned for the boy to come with a move of his head. Harry ran over to Severus, who picked him up and set him on his back. Harry adjusted himself, so he could wrap his arms around Severus's waist, resting his head against Severus's back, the man's cloak warming him slightly.

"Hold on with your knees, and do not loosen your arms," Severus warned.

Rearing the slightest, Severus charged through the trees, keeping to a path Hagrid treaded often, knowing it was a safer path. Severus galloped as fast as he could, pushing himself for Harry's sake. Harry at first had tightened his hold on him, closing his eyes shut, but as they continued on, Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in the fast-moving view around him. Severus's hair was flying back and the forced cold air passing through Harry's hair tickled his scalp and under his chin.

He belly laughed, and Severus smiled back at him without turning his head, keeping his attention mostly on the trail.

Turning up a slope, Severus began climbing up the base of the nearest mountain, where thicker snow slowed down his pace.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Severus decided not to answer. He climbed higher and higher up the mountain, feeling Harry's hold on him tighten as the boy held himself closer to Severus, which helped Severus climb easier. As long as the boy didn't lean back, he'd drag them both down the slope. Finally, Severus stopped at a ledge near the top of the mountain and lifted Harry off his back, setting him in the deep snow at his side. Harry gaped at the view.

Hogwarts sat far below them, covered in snow that glistened like a million stars surrounded by fluffy white trees and snowcapped mountains. Snow began falling straight from the sky, uninterrupted by any wind or breeze. Ice floated on the water surrounding the castle, the water reflecting a half moon. Harry blinked down at the castle with a content smile. He leaned against Severus, looking up at the tall centaur.

"Thank you, Ajax," Harry said, resting his head against the shoulders of the horse half. "This is the best gift ever!"

"I highly doubt that," Severus said. "But it is the least I can do after what you've done for me."

"All I did was give you a feather."

"You've done much more than that, child. A lot more."

Harry frowned at Severus but decided to let whatever his professor was talking about go, and he stared down at the castle more, yawning as he did so.

"We should head back," Severus said. "It's been a long day for you."

Severus lifted Harry to his back once more, allowing the boy to rest his head on his back and close his eyes. He slowly walked down the mountain side, knowing the motion of his steps was luring the boy to sleep. The night was silent, save for the crunching of snow under his hooves.

And the crunching of snow under several hooves.

Severus snorted in alarm as he heard the familiar sound of approaching centaurs. He froze in his place as several centaurs surrounded him. Harry sat up on his back, his head swinging to the different centaurs. Severus turned jaggedly, trying to find an escape between the centaurs.

This couldn't be good.

"Ajax," Harry's voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers all the way down Severus's spine. He had to keep Harry safe. What was he thinking with this ride? He had been so caught up in the fun of the evening, he brought Harry into danger.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a foal," Severus challenged, glaring at the centaurs as he turned more, still eyeing for a weak spot.

"No, we wouldn't," a bay said, pawing the snow, clenching his fists around the bow he carried. "It would bring us great dishonor. But you did not heed our warning. We can still harm you without touching the boy."

The bay lifted his bow, an arrow already in place. Severus's eyes narrowed.

Severus reared up, throwing Harry off his back. Harry grunted as he landed in the snow. Spinning around on his back hooves, Severus dropped down and charged for a gap between two older centaurs, shouldering past them. He galloped away, deep into the trees, leading the centaurs away.

* * *

Harry slowly pushed to his feet, glimpsing the tails of the disappearing centaurs. He looked around the trees, wondering which way led to the castle. He had to get help for Ajax. The centaur was in trouble. But everything looked the same – the same black and white surroundings. Harry looked down at the imprints of horse hooves in the snow. He wondered if he should follow them instead of getting himself lost in the forest.

He followed for a few steps before a thought hit him. What if Ajax came back looking for him? But what if the centaurs harmed Ajax? Harry felt a couple tears well in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? A tear burned down the side of Harry's cold cheek and he rubbed at it, holding back more tears. Ajax had called him a foal. What did he mean by that? Did Ajax consider him his foal? Harry felt more tears well in his eyes at that idea alone. He'd have to ask Ajax later about it. He certainly felt like he could be Ajax's foal.

He couldn't stand there all night while those centaurs chased Ajax. Why did they hate Ajax so much anyway? What did Ajax ever do to them? Harry remembered Ajax telling him that other centaurs did not appreciate Ajax very much. It seemed strange to Harry. Maybe he didn't quite understand centaurs the way he thought he did after all that reading on them.

Harry decided to follow the hoofprints before the snow covered them. He slowly stamped through the snow, moving slowly due to how deep it was and the coldness. He began to shiver, adjusting his scarf tighter around his neck, making sure it covered his chin.

His shivering worsened. His lips were chapped and dry, cracking and bleeding slightly. The hoofprints were starting to lessen and fade as more snow piled down. Harry sniffled as he reached the end of his trail, looking up, to the left, to the right. He rubbed a glove over his red nose, trying to massage some warmth into it. He needed Ajax. Someone. He wouldn't last much longer in this weather. He wondered if any monsters hunted in cold weather like this. He would have to take his chances.

"Ajax!" Harry cried out.

Nothing.

"Ajax!" Harry's voice cracked from the dry, cold air and he coughed.

Chattering his teeth, Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly, shivering in place, unable to move.

Snow squeaked. Harry looked up.

Ajax limped on a forelimb through the trees, pausing some distance away, his ears flattened. Harry smiled, his body warming enough to run over to Ajax. The centaur carefully lifted Harry to his back, Harry snuggling into the warmth of the cloak.

"Are you okay?" Harry pushed out through chattering teeth. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Ajax said, limping to Hogwarts. "I hurt myself. I pushed myself too hard outmaneuvering them. They may know this forest well, but I know every hiding spot better."

"You're limping," Harry observed.

"Just a bit sprained. Nothing a little potion can't fix."

Harry sighed and buried his frozen face into Ajax's cloak, hiding from the cold air around him.

* * *

Severus slowly pushed open the door to Hogwarts, glancing around the main entry for any wanderers, then trotted inside with a slight limp, his hooves clanking on the cold floor. Harry still clung to his back, though by his even breathing, Severus knew the child was asleep. It was well past curfew and it was dark in the castle. Severus's eyes were well adjusted to the darkness, and he moved swiftly to the stairs that would lead to his rooms. He looked down the many levels of stairs and sighed, only one way to go about this.

He pulled Harry around and held the boy against his chest, Harry's arms around his neck now, his head against his shoulder. The boy didn't even open an eye.

Severus backed away then trotted forward and leaped down the first flight, slid across the floor and into the far wall before leaping down the next flight of stairs, sliding once again into another wall. Harry squirmed in his arms, blinking up at Severus. Pausing in his descend, Severus patted Harry's back, shushing him until the boy relaxed and rested his head on his shoulder once more. Approaching the last couple flights of stairs, Severus used a back hoof to push in a stone in the wall, causing the stairs to move and rotate, bringing him down to the dungeons. He limped to his quarters.

Using wandless and wordless magic, he traced a larger doorway than the one he had, snapping his fingers to make the doorway transparent and walked through before returning it to its original state. He tried to avoid using so much magic as it drained his energy and he usually needed that energy to run from enemies or to hide himself.

Inside the safety of his rooms, he laid Harry down on his coach before removing the turnout blanket. He waved his hand and the living room rearranged itself to accommodate for his size, leaving an open space in front of the couch for him to lay.

Severus summoned his wand and waved it over Harry, changing the boy into a pair of pajamas. Setting his wand aside, Severus removed Harry's boots, leaving them at the end of the couch before he pulled the throw off the back of the couch and tucked it around Harry, summoning a pillow and placing it under Harry's head.

Severus circled the floor before laying down in the middle of the living room, his legs under him. He watched Harry sleep peacefully before lowering his upper half to he floor, laying his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

The next morning:

"Rise and shine, Harry," Severus said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Harry groaned and rolled on to his side, pulling the blanket snug around him.

"None of that," Severus pulled the blanket off the boy. "It's nearly ten in the morning and you have gifts to open."

Harry's head snapped up at that, looking at Severus with a smile.

"Really?"

"Not here," Severus said, "but Professor McGonagall informed me of her missing lion who hasn't even touched the gifts near his bed. She is very concerned about him. Have you seen a missing lion cub?"

Harry grinned and jumped off the sofa, blinking as he looked around. There was a coffee table in front of the sofa, an armchair across from him, and a small dining room with an attached kitchen nearby. A hall had four closed doors to his left.

"Is this where you live?" Harry asked.

"This is where I stay when I'm working at Hogwarts," Severus gave Harry an amused smile.

"Oh, it's nice," Harry commented, then looked down at his clothes. "Did you . . . change me?"

Severus chuckled as Harry's face turned red. "No, I did not. I used a spell to turn your clothes into pajamas. Here." Severus flicked his wand and Harry's clothes turned back in to his uniform. Harry's eyes brightened at that and he smiled up at Severus.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked as he pulled his boots back on.

"Much better. I told you a little potion would take care of everything."

"Why did the centaurs chase you last night?"

"The centaurs and I don't exactly have a good relationship, Harry. It's complicated. They know I'm not exactly one of them, and they know I associate with humans. To them, that disgraces their blood. If I am to be a centaur, in their eyes, I should act like one."

"But you can't really, can you?"

"No. Because I'm not one. And that is what bothers them the most. It is nothing really for you to concern yourself with, Harry. I've handled myself against them for years. I'll be fine."

"It scared me," Harry confessed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I should never have taken you into the forest."

"Why? It was the best gift ever. Even if the other centaurs ruined it. I loved it!"

"Hmm," Severus gave Harry a critical look, frowning at the small boy.

"Really, I did! It was so much fun. I'd do it again. I don't care what those centaurs say, I'm you're foal, right?"

"Excuse me?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"That's what you called me last night, remember?" Harry looked down, suddenly unsure and his cheeks burned once more. "You said I was a foal – that was what you meant, right?"

"Harry, the reason I said . . ." Severus paused, watching as Harry's face sank more with gravity, his eyes starting to water, whether from rejection or dejection, Severus couldn't tell. But he didn't like it. He sighed, then smiled softly at Harry. "Yes, child. You are my foal. And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Not a werewolf, not a herd of centaurs, no one. Understand?"

Harry sprang off the couch and latched to Severus, squeezing the man's middle. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry, patting his back before saying, "You better hurry and get to those gifts of yours. And if anyone asks, I caught you wandering last night and forced you to remain in my quarters, so I could keep an eye on you. And then you impudently slept in despite my many attempts at waking you. Got that?"

"Yes, Ajax," Harry smiled up at him.

"Careful where you spit that name out," Severus scolded lightly. Severus patted the boy's bottom, "Off with you. Enjoy your Christmas."

"I'll see you later. This is the best Christmas ever," Harry told him before grabbing his coat and scarf and running out of the man's quarters.

Severus snorted and reached up to untangle the feather still in his hair.

"Yes it is, my young foal," he said, "yes it is."

* * *

I know this story is making the centaurs seem more villainous than good, and I wouldn't have done that personally because I like the centaur mythology and would like to write friendly centaurs. However, in the Harry Potter series, centaurs were not friendly beasts and had no problems attacking people who insulted their pride (for the exception of "foals" and Firenze). One quote stands out to me from Harry Potter and the Cursed Child that really emphasizes this:

"HARRY: I have always respected the centaurs. We are not enemies. You fought bravely at the Battle of Hogwarts. And I fought beside you.

BANE: I did my part. But for my herd, and our honor. Not for you. And after the battle, the forest was deemed centaur land. And if you're on our land — without permission — then you are our enemy."

Share your thoughts!


	13. A Bad Ruse

This next chapter is short, but essential. I know, all the authors say that. Enjoy it!

* * *

Remus pulled a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. He had been on his way home to the cabin in the forest after work at Dervish and Banges when he decided to make a quick stop in Tomes and Scrolls, hoping to find anything on animagus training. The book he had found briefly discussed the process but was not detailed enough on the steps he needed to take. Putting it back, Remus scanned the shelves, walking down the aisle.

Three books caught his attention – _How to Become an Animagus_ , _Finding Your Inner Spirit Animal_ , and _Animagus Training Step by Step_. The three books were side by side so Remus pulled all three down, wondering if they were meant to be read together. He took the books over to a table and skimmed through them.

"Thinking about becoming an animagus?" a voice spoke to him.

Remus lifted his head to see a wizard in a dark coat, staring down at the books he had opened on the table. The man adjusted his fedora, pulling it down to shade his eyes.

"It's just research," Remus answered, looking back down at the books.

"It takes months to become one," the man continued.

"Yes, yes," Remus nodded. "I would be willing to take the time."  
"You seem like someone looking for fast results."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just an observation," the man in the fedora sat in the chair across from Remus. "What makes you want to become one, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well . . ." Remus frowned, wondering why this strange man was so interested. "Actually, it's just an idea for something personal."

"Hmm," the man looked off sideways. "Trying to get away from something?"

"Or get to something," Remus said, looking back down at his book, hoping if he ignored the man, he might take a hint and leave.

"I think I know someone who could help you."

That caught Remus's attention. He looked back up at the man, who was staring at him, though the fedora made it hard to see his eyes. "Help me how?"

"His name is Draven Ruse," the man continued. "He's a shadow wizard."

"You mean he plays with the dark arts," Remus glared.

"It's more like black magic."

"Same thing."

"In his mind, they are two different topics. And he's called a shadow wizard because of his behavior, and the fact that he likes to play with shadows. He is quite skilled in what he does and knows ways of getting around the whole extensive training."

"Cheats," Remus concluded.

"Shortcuts. But essentially, yes, cheats. He could help you become an animagus in a day rather than waiting months to complete some foolish, complicated process."

"Is that what you did?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

The man gave a short chuckle, "Become some kind of mindless animal? No. Ruse gave me something far more useful. But be warned, the man does not come without his cunning brains, and I advise that you avoid signing a bad contract, no matter how tempting it may seem. Know your terms, look for blind spots, and never agree to anything that may involve blood. Otherwise, you shall find his magic quite propitious."

"Why should I trust you?" Remus asked.

"I've been in your shoes before, wolf," the man said, "and I've been on the receiving end of a bad deal as well."

Remus sucked in a breath and is eyes glanced sideways quickly to see if anyone had heard. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the man – but the man in the fedora hat was gone. On the table in front of Remus was a business card that read: Draven Ruse; Shopkeeper of Ruses and Antiques; 13 Knockturn Alley; "Success comes with risk-taking, do not wait for opportunities – take them."

Remus looked around the shop for the strange man in the fedora. No one could move that quickly, and he had heightened senses. How had he missed the man leaving? All he did was look away for a second?

Remus looked back down at the business card in his hand.

Later, Remus found himself walking down the street of Knockturn Alley, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders with the hood up. He turned down a dark corner and came face to face with an old, rotted door with the number thirteen etched into. He looked up at the sign: Ruses and Antiques. Glancing over his shoulder, Remus raised a fist and knocked.

The door opened on its own.

Remus stepped in, looking around. It was a dark large room with shelves of knickknacks and potions, a large table in the center with a glowing crystal ball at one end. Books and books lined the far wall behind the table, and a counter was littered with strange jars of varying floating substances. Remus took a hesitant step back, but the door slammed shut behind him. The room lit up with several candles floating near the ceiling. A large explosion of black smoke blew in the center of the room. Remus coughed and waved his hand as it cleared to reveal a wizard in a tailcoat jacket.

"A great salesman must know how to make an entrance, don't you think, good sir?"

"You definitely made an entrance," Remus said. He cleared his throat.

"Draven Rusbrook at your service," The man said, adjusting his jacket and reaching out a hand to shake, "You can call me Ruse, everybody does."

Remus didn't shake Ruse's hand, instead, he made a point of putting his hands in his jean pockets as he said, "I hear you mess around with the dark arts."

"Ah, you mean black magic," Ruse smiled, snapping his fingers. His shadow seemed to detach itself and moved away, seeming to come to life as it removed Remus's cloak and hung it on a hatrack. Remus pulled away from the shadow, watching it warily as it reconnected itself to Ruse. "You see, what I do can only help people, change their lives. Dark magic is meant to destroy."

"I believe its dark magic regardless of how it is used," Remus argued.

"Dark?" Ruse raised his brows, "or advantageous?" Ruse waved Remus in, leading him to the shelves, "Look here, I can give you potions for luck or fame, hunger or thirst. This here will turn you invisible. This amulet will ward off diseases and this clock will help you slow time. I hear the crystal ball calling me, and with it, I can see into your future, or bring back a blast from your past if you prefer."

Remus jumped back as Ruse waved his fingers over an obituary, and a spirit-like essence rose from the paper.

"I didn't really come here for that kind of magic."

"Of course not, my friend," Ruse smiled, wrapping an arm around Remus's shoulder as he held out his hand and fanned out some cards. "The cards do not lie."

Remus's eyes widened as he stared at the cards, each one showing a step in the process of werewolf transformation, a pained expression on the unfortunate man's face. Ruse used his thumb to slide the cards back in a pile before fanning them out once more, revealing a new set that showed a happy man transforming into a wolf on a night of a half moon, tail wagging.

"Unbelievable," Remus muttered.

"Trust me, it is believable," Ruse flicked his wrist and the cards disappeared. He waved his hand as he said, "I see a bright future for you, one filled with acceptance in society, being soon for the good man you are, rather than the monster you become. You'll get the chance to see your best friend's son. Isn't that what you came here for?"

"How did you know?"

Ruse apparated across the room, pulling down a book and allowing that book to flip open to the right page on his own.

"You wish for a more social life in a world where werewolves are not allowed," Ruse said, moving around and gathering various objects, including a candle and vials of potions, "You wish for a chance to be yourself without being frowned upon by the people on the other side, the normals and the judgers. Without being casted away first, of course. I can create the key to the cage you lock yourself in and set you free. You and I are not so different, so let an outcast like me help an outcast like you. I can cut you a deal. I can get you to the other side."

Remus watched as Ruse laid out his objects on the table, then waved his hand over the edge of the desk, cards appearing. This time, the cards spelled out: ANIMAGUS.

"The shortcut to becoming one at least," Ruse smirked, sitting in his chair, his fingers steepled.

Remus swallowed, frowning at the objects on the table. There was a strange red candle, several vials of potions, long thread like material, and a necklace with a howling wolf pendant. Remus thought back to the man with the fedora and the warning the man gave him. He also thought about Harry. And what of his life? Closing his eyes, Remus found that he wasn't exactly unhappy with where he was at right now. The New Year had barely begun, but he had stayed longer in the cabin in the woods than anywhere else, and the people at Hogsmeade seemed to have no clue about his condition and they liked him. He was earning his keep and soon, he might be able to find a new, real home, an actual house. He wasn't unhappy right now. Why change that?

"I think," Remus began, taking a step back, "I might pass."

"Pass on such a wonderful opportunity?" Ruse gestured to the table. "This is your chance for some control in your life."

"I have control now, thank you," Remus said, working his way over to his cloak on the hatrack. "I might be an outcast, but I am happy right now. And there's nothing wrong with following protocols. I can learn to become an animagus. Besides, I'm working my way into a world of normals, as you called them, and they accept me. I'm not in a cage so there's no reason for you to create a key. For an outcast, I think I'm doing just fine. I don't need to get to the other side."

Remus swung his cloak over his shoulder, prepared to leave, but Ruse appeared leaning on the door.

"People might accept you," Ruse said, snapping his fingers. His shadow separated from himself once again. "But what of Moony?"

The shadow morphed into a playful wolf, jumping around along the floor and wagging his tail.

"Especially on nights of the full moon."

The shadow wolf's playful manner disappeared, replaced by a snarling, bristle-furred wolf.

"Listen here," Ruse wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulder, walking him back towards his desk. "There are two types of people – outcasts and normals. You and I, we're outcasts, and no one wants an outcast in their life, especially one as dangerous as a werewolf. Think of why your so-called friend doesn't want you near that child whose life you wish to be a part of. You can't even show your face as a man to the boy without potentially exposing your secret. Tell me, is that the life you wish to live? Are you really happy with being a monster?"

Remus pulled away from the man, glancing to the door, then back at the growling shadow wolf that attached itself to Ruse, becoming the man's shadow again.

"I can help you finally live a little, without the fear of ever being found out. If people saw a wolf on nights other than a full moon, what is there to suspect? You would benefit from my magic. You need to become an animagus sooner rather than later."

"I've started taking wolfsbane," Remus said.

"Which doesn't cure your problem, nor does it hide the fact that you are a werewolf from the public. But this will."

Remus looked at the table in front of him once more. Everything he needed to become an animagus now was right in front of him, I would be so easy . . .

And I can see Harry, Remus thought, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. That was all he really wanted. A normal life, a place to live, and a chance to get to know Harry. That was all he wanted.

And the opportunity to do that now was right in front of him.

And success comes with risk-taking. He had to take this risk, he couldn't wait for any more opportunities. He had to take the one in front of him.

"Fine," Remus said. "If this is the only way . . ."

"The only fastest way," Ruse smiled.

"No nonsense involved with this?"

"I just need your consent to do what I need to do."

Remus paused, a slight frown on his face as he tapped his fingers against his crossed arms.

"All right," he said, "I give you my consent."

"Brilliant," Ruse snapped his fingers and a chair leaped over from a far corner, rushing up to Remus, and knocking into his legs, forcing him to take a seat. The long thread material thickened and lengthened as it jumped off the table and wrapped itself around Remus, securing him put in the chair. Remus struggled against it.

"Wait," he grunted, wriggling his arms to the best of his ability, but to no avail. "What is this . . .?"

"And now," Ruse said, waving his hands over the table, "to begin your animagus transformation." The red candle lit to life, its spicy incense burning Remus's nose and making his stomach nauseous. The several potion vials began mixing with each other, the empty vials floating away until one vial remained, a pinkish color.

Ruse's shadow turned into a wolf once more, then leaped up to Remus and bit down on his hand. Remus bit back a cry, grunting through his teeth. His hand had four punctures that began to bleed.

Ruse ignored him, picking up the wolf pendant and holding it above the small candle, which burned faster as the pendant began to glow, the wolf's eyes shining an amber color. The candle had little wax left when Ruse pulled the pendant away.

"Wolf's blood, let it run through your veins," Ruse chanted, pushing a small button in on the pendant. A reddish liquid squirted out. Wolf's blood, Remus figured.

"Your blood," Ruse said, moving around the table with the wolf pendant, "so you may keep your humanity."

"My hu- . . . wait," Remus struggled against the tightening ropes. Ruse held the pendant to his bleeding hand and the jewelry sucked up the body fluid, the eyes glowing amber once more. "What do you mean?"

"Humanity may often times be lost with such a rushed transformation," Ruse said, holding the pendant above the vial, "let your blood keep you from permanently becoming one with the wolf."

Ruse pressed the button once more, letting Remus's blood fall into the vial. The vial shook itself to mix everything thoroughly.

"No, wait, you said nothing about that! You gave me no warnings!"

"You didn't ask," Ruse said, setting the wolf pendant aside, allowing the candle to die. Several other candles extinguished, darkening the room. A red circle began to glow on the floor, right around Remus's chair.

"I take back my consent," Remus said quickly, fighting the restraints. "No more of this."

"You can't take back your word once the magic has started," Ruse said, picking up the vial and walking over to Remus, though he kept out of the circle. "Remember who you are doing this for. It'll all be worth it."

"I won't drink it,' Remus said. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Lucky for you, this isn't something you drink."

Ruse handed the vial to his shadow, who glided across the floor to Remus, then dumped the vial's contents on Remus's wounded hand, the potion seeping into his blood. Remus hissed at the burning pain. It was like keeping his hand under hot water for too long. The shadow returned to its caster, who smiled at Remus.

The red circle glowed brighter as the potion traveled through Remus's veins, burning all the way. Remus quivered in his seat, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. Remus growled in pain as it intensified, reaching his brain as his heart pulsed the potion through his entire body. Remus's eyes slowly turned into the amber color of a wolf.

The restraints released him, and Remus fell to the ground, fur spreading all over his body. His face elongated, and his hands turned into paws. He collapsed on the ground a wolf and panted.

"A perfect result," Ruse commented as the red circle disappeared. "The transformation is complete. The potion will keep you a wolf for the night, but after this, you will be able to transform at will. I hope you enjoy the other side, my friend. You are free from your miserable life as a monster."

Remus, now Moony, pulled himself to his feet slowly, lifting his head and growling at Ruse. The dark wizard had the common sense to step back warily.

"Now, good friend," Ruse said, holding up his hands. "I have given you exactly what you asked for. Some appreciation and gratitude would be nice. There will be no charge for your visit, of course. These types of rituals I perform for free."

Moony stepped towards Ruse, still snarling, his fur bristled, and ears flattened. He did not look like a normal wolf, but as his werewolf form instead, twice the size of a normal wolf with a tufted tail. He barked angrily as he leaped for the man. Ruse fell backwards and rolled away, pulling out his wand for the first time. He lifted his wand at the mad wolf turning to face him.

Moony jumped on the man, snapping his jaws at his face, centimeters from the man's skin. Ruse managed to keep an arm under Moony's neck to keep him from reaching his face. The man lifted his wand and cats a cutting hex at Moony, striking the wolf's ear. Moony yelped and raised a paw to his ear, scratching Ruse across the face as he did so.

Ruse cried out in pain, clutching at his left cheek, blood dripping down his fingers. Moony leaped away from the man, picking up Remus's wand in his jaws, and bolted for the door, using his strength to break it open. He ran down the streets of Knockturn Alley as fast as could, knowing he had to find somewhere out of sight for the night. The streets were dark save for a few lit lamps.

Turning a corner, Moony slid to a halt at the sight of a few wizards smoking outside a pub under s street lamp. They all looked at him.

"Wolf!" one wizard cried. A witch screamed, and another wizard fired a few spells at him.

Moony scrambled on his paws and turned away, tail tucked under, running the opposite direction. He had to skid to a halt as a door opened to another building. The witch startled, but quickly threw the garbage she was carrying at the wolf.

"Shoo! Get out of here!"

Moony jumped back to avoid the garbage and ran around the door, increasing his speed as he darted out of Knockturn Alley and into the dead of Diagon Alley. He continued to run until he found a small secluded space in the back of The Leaky Cauldron, a spot past the dumpsters. Panting, Moony set the wand down and sat down. He licked his paw and washed his face briefly.

A broken mirror reflected off the ground, catching Remus's attention.

A wolf stared back at him on a night of a sickle moon.

What has he done to himself?

* * *

Remember to review!


	14. The Hunting Compass

Sorry for a long wait, been busy working on so many other projects. Enjoy this next chapter! For the record, a lot of inspiration from Disney's T _he Princess and the Frog_ was used in the previous chapter, along with some ideas from the _Greatest Showman_. I, of course, do not own either.

* * *

Ruse slammed his back-room door open, carrying his lunch on a plate. He breathed heavily as he walked further back past his storage space to the door that led to the basement of his store. His brows were furrowed as he thought about what he had read on werewolves – his injury would not turn him, but he may experience more wolfish tendencies now. How repulsive.

Ruse carefully stepped down the stairs to his basement, using his wand to unlock the door at the bottom stair. He shouldered it open and walked into a dimly lit room. Inside, were shelves of strange potions, some glowing, some swirling. Ancient books with varying locks and spells holding them shut lined several of the lower shelves. A small decorative tree hovered over a desk situated in the far back of the room was littered with scrawled on parchment and journals. Stranger still was the taxidermy.

On the highest branch of the tree was a raven with a red bowtie, its wings spread open in preparation for flight. On a lower branch was a squirrel with a flower headband and standing under the tree was a goat with a black cloak and a broken horn on its head. Behind the desk, standing tall with paws up, was a large bear with reading glasses. To the opposite side of the desk was a paint horse lying down, its head lifted and a red shawl over its withers. Sitting on the horse's back was a cat with a scarf wrapped securely around its neck. A polecat sat in front of the horse, holding up a wedding band.

Ruse paused in front of a mirror, dark eyes glaring at the two large scars forming across his cheek. He gently touched the abrasive surface, winced, then grumbled over to his desk.

"Bloody werewolf," he muttered. "I should have let him leave when he wanted to. Now look what he's done."

Ruse sat at his desk with his lunch, picking up the hamburger and biting into the rare meat. He set the food down and glared at his notes on his rushed transformation process.

"Too bad I can't figure out the missing ingredient that keeps a wizard from losing his humanity in the ritual," he said, a small smirk growing on his face. "Isn't that right, my friends?" Ruse reached out to stroke the horse's head. "He'll meet his fate, and when he does, I'll be hunting. I've never had a werewolf in my collection. Won't he make a fine addition. It'll be so easy to capture him once he is trapped in wolf form, all alone and unable to shift back."

Ruse chuckled to himself as he took another bite of the hamburger, staring at a strange golden object that had a picture of a werewolf in the center. He looked down at his feet at another taxidermist mount.

"And you'll finally have a little playmate, my loyal companion. Too bad it won't be your meddling brother."

Sitting just under the desk in a submissive stance was a golden retriever with a fedora on his head.

* * *

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded above him.

Harry jumped and looked up at his friend. Ron barely gave her any notice, too focused on finishing his Charms homework. "Oh, just reading," he answered, looking back down at the book he had found on sphinxes and curses.

"I see that," Hermione smiled, sitting at the table with Harry. She looked around the library briefly before leaning in and asking, "why on curses caused by sphinxes?"

"Well, my friend is cursed by a sphinx and I just want to see if there's a way to break it."

"The friend you're always running off to see before curfew?"

"That's the one."

"Professor Snape, right?"

Ron looked at Harry is surprise and Harry's head snapped back up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "How did you . . .?"

"It was quite obvious, really," Hermione stated.

"How?" Ron frowned. "Harry, it's not really Snape who's Ajax, is it?"

"Ajax?" Hermione asked. "You know who he is?"

"Well," Ron continued, "Harry mentioned his name once or twice to me, but no, I've never met him."

"Guys, keep it down," Harry said, his cheeks deepening to a red. "No one is supposed to know. How did you find out?"

"I know how to do my research," Hermione explained. "Look, you say your friend was cursed by a sphinx, that he is man by day and a centaur by night. I looked into wizard history, checked for names of bloodlines that have ever been subjected to curses, and found the one that was cursed by a sphinx into a monster. The Prince family. Now, I followed that line as far down as I could and by the curse's words, only the males in the family suffer the curse, but the line ends with a daughter."

"So, how did you know it was Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Well, I didn't for the longest time after that. I figured Eileen must have been disowned or something, I wasn't sure why I couldn't see her children's names, but then I realized that the book I was reading updated itself. It was written by a pureblood after all, so any pureblooded wizard Eileen married would have shown up in the book on its own. So she either married a halfblood or a muggle. Then I noticed something." Hermione leaned in closer to Harry and Ron. "We never see Professor Snape at night. In fact, as soon as the sun starts to set, he's gone. And then, after dinner, you leave. I knew Professor Snape must be the friend you visited and when I searched for "Snape" in the library, I found an article on Eileen Prince's marriage to Tobias Snape."

"Wow," Ron said, blinking at Hermione. He pushed his parchment over to her. "You want to finish my Charms essay for me?"

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed face.

"That's really impressive," Harry smiled. "I never would have put all the clues together. Hey, maybe you guys can meet him! I mean, as Ajax. You already know Professor Snape, but he's a really nice person outside the classroom."

"Yeah, and I don't have six siblings," Ron muttered.  
"I'm serious. I can explain that you put all the clues together and I thought it would be okay since you already know his secret."

"There's more," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? I think you pretty much summed it all up."

"The only way to break a sphinx's curse is to find a sphinx and answer the riddle. I saw this in Professor Quirrell's classroom," Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a strange circular object. It was gold in color, had a dial on the side, an arrow at the top, and in the middle was a picture of a unicorn.

"So you stole it?" Ron asked.

"Borrowed," Hermione said. "Just temporarily. I don't think Professor Quirrell has any need tracking unicorns."

"I guess not," Ron said. "So it's a tracker?"

"Yes. It tracks different kinds of magical creatures. You pull this dial," Hermione demonstrated, changing the picture of a unicorn to a phoenix to a runespoor and finally to a sphinx. "And when you find the right animal, you tap it with your wand."

Hermione did so. The three watched the object closely for a long silent moment. Ron frowned.

"Is something supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione gently shook the device. "I think there might be a loose screw somewhere. I haven't been able to get it to work. Maybe Professor Snape can fix it."

"We should bring it to him," Harry smiled. "Tonight."

Hermione grinned brightly while Ron sighed anxiously.

* * *

Severus galloped to the path that would bring him straight to Remus's cabin, wanting nothing to do with manticores or centaurs. He vanished from near Hogwarts ground to the opening where the cabin resided. He trotted to a stop once he was there, his hooves kicking up dirt as he approached the cabin door.

"Remus, I have more wolfsbane," Severus announced, pulling the bag from over his shoulder. It was filled with six vials, enough to get the wolf to June.

There was silence. When the door didn't open for several moments, Severus grew annoyed.

"Come on, Lupin, open the door. I don't have all night."

More silence followed. Then snarling.

Severus frowned and took a step back, studying the house. He looked up to the roof as a large werewolf stepped into view atop the house, snarling down at Severus.

"Impossible," Severus said, taking several steps back, turning sideways to avoid tripping over his hooves. He looked up at the crescent moon. "It's not a full moon."

The wolf leaped to the ground, fur bristled. Severus's ears laid flat and he reached for the bow on his back. The wolf suddenly began changing, fur receding and claws retracting until Remus Lupin stood in its place.

"You will not believe," Remus said between pants, "how awful last night was."

Severus lowered his hand away from the bow, his ears slowly lifting back up. He narrowed his eyes at Remus as he stepped closer to the man.

"How did you . . ."

"It's not exactly animagus, but it's something."

"Obviously not an animagus," Severus snapped. "You were a werewolf. On a night of a non-full moon. How is that even possible?"

"Okay, so I did something very stupid." Remus explained his encounter with the man in the fedora and then finding Ruse and the dark magic that occurred. "But I can see Harry as Moony without ever having to show my face near the school. Ever."

"You idiot," Severus snorted, rearing up to stamp his front hooves on the ground. "You risked losing your humanity to become an animagus?"

"I did this for Harry."

"That man could have made you a wolf permanently. What then? You'd see Harry, but you'd be nothing more than a . . ."

"Than a what? Go ahead, say it."

Severus sighed, flicking his tail agitatedly. He shook his head and held out the bag. "Take them. They are wolfsbane potions. Unless you no longer need them."

"I'll always need them," Remus said, taking the potions from the centaur. He held the bag in a loose grip, shaking his own head. He spoke as he took the bag of potions into his cabin and exited again, closing the door. "I know what I did was the inanest idea I've ever had in my life. I should have kept away, but the temptation of becoming an animagus now so I could see Harry while he's still young and growing – it was too great. But what's done is done. It's over, it's in the past. I'll never have to see that man again. And I'm not stuck as a wolf permanently. It worked."

"Humph," Severus said, turning away from Remus, heading back for the path that brought him here. "Harry should be waiting for me at this point. It is far past dinner time."

"And I can join you," Remus smiled, dropping down into his werewolf form. He ran up to Severus, who bared his teeth at the wolf leaping at his side.

"What makes you think you a werewolf can show its face at Hogwarts every night."

 _"Well, considering a werewolf is a werewolf once a month,"_ Moony said and smiled in a big dog grin. _"Who's going to know?"_

Severus sighed. "Fine, you may come."

 _"I knew you were a pushover,"_ Moony barked and charged forward. _"This will be so much fun. It'll make my day, and trust me, I need something like this after last night. I had to sleep in a cardboard box with garbage to keep me warm – do you know how smelly that is. I was in such desperate need of a bath, I was not about to groom myself after that . . ."_

Severus groaned. So much for a quiet visit with Harry. As the two neared Hogwarts, Moony paused and sniffed the air.

 _"Hey, did Harry multiply into three?"_ the wolf asked, tilting his head up at Severus.

"Not that I'm aware of," Severus peered through the dark at the usual meet spot between the greenhouses. Three kids were sitting in a semi-circle in the grass chatting away happily. Severus wasn't sure if Harry had invited his friends or if his friends followed him out. Better to play it safe. Severus stayed to the trees, walking around the greenhouses and staying out of sight. He could easily hear the conversation taking place.

"So like," Ron was asking, "you can find any animal?"

"Any magical animal," Hermione explained.

"What's the difference?"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Well," Hermione held up some strange device, "it won't find any owls or dogs. Not unless they're magical."

All three laughed again. Severus narrowed his eyes. It seemed as if the three were waiting, and he had a sinking feeling Harry had exploited his secret. Anger filled his chest and he pawed the ground with a hoof. Moony sat at his side, a grin on his lips still as he watched the children laugh. Hermione looked around, her smile fading.

"Do you think you should have told Professor Snape we were coming?" she asked. "Maybe he won't show himself with us here."

You're right I won't, Severus thought in his head, his ears lying flat.

Moony looked up at him, his ears turning sideways as he gave a whine. Eyeing Harry, Moony bounded forward, Severus too slow to grab his scruff and stop him. Hermione screamed and Ron fell over and back crawled away as Moony charged them, the wolf sliding into Harry and nuzzling the laughing boy.

"Moony?" Harry questioned, petting the wolf's head. "What are you doing here? It's not even a full moon, how are you . . ."

 _"Long story_ ," Moony said. _"Will you introduce me to your friends?"_

"Yeah," Harry smiled at his friends shocked faces. "Hermione, Ron, this is Moony. Moony, this is Hermione and Ron."

 _"A pleasure to meet you all,"_ Moony said, his tail wagging.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back at Harry and the wolf. Slowly, they scooted closer to Moony, sitting up on their knees to pet the large wolf's head, Moony panting happily. The two laughed, now at ease. Hermione gave Harry a concerned look.

"He looks like a werewolf," she whispered to Harry.

 _"I am one,"_ Moony said, _"but now, I can also be a wolf when I please. I mean no harm."_

"I think you're brilliant," Ron said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Moony smiled. He looked over his shoulder, meeting Severus's eyes. " _Are you going to join the party or what?"_

Severus raised himself up indignantly, glaring at the wolf for exposing him.

"Ajax?" Harry said, standing up.

Severus rolled his eyes with a sigh before stepping forward slowly, exiting the trees. Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, staring wide eyed as he stepped out, revealing his massive size. He glared down at the children. Hermione and Ron seemed frozen.

"I hope you have an explanation for this, young man," Severus said to Harry, lowering his upper half toward the boy.

"Well, actually, I umm," Harry stammered.

"I figured it out on my own, Hermione said, stepping forward. Harry nodded. Hermione explained how she did her research and discovered the cursed line. Moony seemed impressed and gave a sly smile at Severus, who looked off irritably.

"You are very brilliant witch, Miss Granger," Severus said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, Ajax will do. And what brings you out here, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron blinked. "I'm just err . . . here for support."

"I guess you can't have two without the third, now can you?"

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as ever," Severus concluded.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron turned as red as his hair.

"You still should have asked me first, Harry," Severus scolded gently.

"Sorry, Ajax. But Hermione has an idea on how you can break the curse."

"And you don't think I have any?"

"Well, I figured you would but . . ."

"I believe," Hermione cut in, stepping forward, "that this might come in handy."

Severus accepted the strange object, Moony standing on his hind legs to sniff at it. Severus had seen it once before, but objects like these were rare and were said to only be found in the possession of dark wizards.

 _"A hunting compass,"_ Moony said, snarling at it. " _Where did you find that?"_

"Professor Quirrell had it," Hermione said. "I thought you could use it to help you find a sphinx. It is the first step to breaking the curse."

"That it is," Severus said, tapping his chin in thought, turning the object over in his hand.

"Why is it called a hunting compass?" Harry asked.

 _"It was originally used by poachers to track down magical creatures for whatever reasons – trophy hunting, meat, fur . . . slaughter."_ Moony shook out his fur.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I didn't know exactly what it was. I thought . . ."

"It could still help us," Severus said, changing the picture in the middle to a sphinx. He summoned his wand, knowing he had not locked it up that night. He snatched it out of the air and tapped the picture. Nothing happened. "It's broken."

"We thought you might know how to fix it," Harry said.

"Disappointingly, I do not."

 _"I might,"_ Moony said. _"After all, I've learned much from Mr. Banges. I could give it a go_."

"Then it's all yours," Severus said. "Thank you for your aid, Miss Granger. And as for the three of you, you all have detention with me tomorrow morning at nine. Be glad it's a Saturday."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Why?"

"Oh relax," Severus snapped, crossing his arms at the complaining children. "We have a lot to talk about. It's getting late, head back inside, all of you."

"Yes, sir." Hermione and Ron said.

"Goodnight, Ajax," Harry smiled.

"Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

The three headed back to the castle. Moony chuckled at his side.

 _"You found yourself a bunch of smart kids. Years of hiding who you are and what you become, and you're figured out by three troublesome first years."_

"Shut it and take this," Severus said, handing the compass to Moony, who gently gripped it in his jaws. "I hope you know how to fix it."

 _"I'll figure it out,"_ the wolf said, turning into the trees and running back for the apparition breach. When the wolf vanished, Severus looked back in time to see the kids enter the castle. He smiled. Troublesome first years indeed.

* * *

Remember to share your thoughts. Out of the four I write, this story is probably the most complicated as far as plot goes. There is a lot going on. I hope everyone is keeping up and I'm not moving too quickly.


	15. Our Pack Herd

I do want to mention the riddle mentioned back in Ch 4 – the one about what walks on four in the morning and so on. In the passage that is read, a passage directly from an actual book that I make no claims to, the author writes that the Ages of Man as an answer to the riddle is wrong, and the true answer is the Philosopher's stone.

Many of you have been kind enough to inform me that the answer is in fact the ages of man, which I am well aware of. I always believed the answer to be the Ages of Man, however, I found it very interesting that someone who actually existed way back in the 1600s somehow drew the conclusion to the sphinx's riddle as the Philosopher's stone. Considering that that answer would be perfect for this story timeline, and that it fit well with Severus's own problem of a sphinx's curse, I included Michael Maier's interpretation of the riddle for its relevance and for fun. Perhaps wizards and muggles have a different answer for the riddle ;) It's perspective, but that doesn't make it my perspective.

Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews and pms, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I am having so much fun with this story, and I hope you all are as well.

* * *

Moony carefully carried the golden object through the trees, his fur bristling at the magic he felt radiate from the hunting compass. He had encountered these objects years go when he had still been a teen – and he had been the target. There was little he could do to throw off a tracker except to keep moving, but like any other creature, he did tire eventually. Then he'd have to attack his hunter. And the last time he had killed a hunter, he had been chased away by the townspeople, forcing his family to move.

At that time, instead of moving with his family, however, Moony had left on his own. He had been seventeen, the legal age in the wizarding world, so he was able to search for a cheap place to live in order to keep his parents safe and stable in their new home. It was hard on all of them, but Remus believed he had done the right thing, even if he could never stay in a new place for long.

Moony made it back to his cabin, but before he could even think about shifting back, rustling caught his attention. He froze midstep, glancing over his shoulder.

A figure darted away from behind a tree. A figure with a fedora on his head.

The man with the fedora, Moony thought.

Snarling, Moony dropped the object and chased after the figure, leaping over tree rootsand fallen branches. The man never looked back, turning to hide behind a tree. Moony bared his teeth. I have you now, he thought.

Moony slid behind the tree snarling, fur bristled, ears flat.

But the man was gone.

Moony's ears turned sideways, his head swiveling around. Where did he man go? How could he have disappeared so quickly? Moony sniffed the ground around the tree, but there was no scent to follow. Huffing, the wolf turned back to his cabin, picking up the dropped compass and walked to his cabin, shifting into Remus as he entered.

Walking over to his small dining table, Remus set the tracker down and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and juice. Making a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and pouring him a cold glass of orange juice, Remus sat back down at the table and ate his food as he studied the object. He turned it over in his hand, spotting a pea sized hole in the back. The jagged edges of the hole told him it should not be there.

Humming at the sight, Remus picked up his knife and felt the object for a groove. When he found one, he used his knife to pry the back end off the object, revealing its internal structures. Whatever had pierced the object had done a lot more damage on the inside. Gears were bent at odd angles and some pieces looked burnt. Some magical sparks flared briefly, indicating magical damage as well.

Remus sighed. It would be harder to fix this than he thought.

* * *

Severus lowered his broom to the ground, casting an annoyed glance in Harry's direction. After Harry's attack on the field back in fall, Severus had asked Dumbledore to referee the game in case anyone tried to attack Harry again. The headmaster had agreed. But then the little menace had to show off and catch the snitch in impossible timing. Wasn't much of a game in Severus's opinion, but the large grin on the boy's face made Severus want to smile – but he didn't, especially with the mob of Gryffindors rushing Harry on the field and cheering his name.

Severus sent the broom flying back to storage and walked off the pitch, his work completed. Now he had another task to complete before sundown – find Quirrell and interrogate some answers out of the stuttering buffoon. Severus had several suspicions of the DADA professor, but there just wasn't enough time in the day to collect enough evidence. Not with classes to teach and papers to grade.

Over the last few weeks, he had begun shifting in his private quarters most nights in order to accomplish more work before retiring for the night, to the disappointment of Harry and the boy's friends. However, with the work load increasing as the year went on, he needed more time spent indoors. Still, that didn't stop him from giving Harry a detention a night or two during the week – or from giving the Golden Trio a detention now and then.

The "detentions" were for show, they were never recorded in the record log books. He usually made sure to find some reason to snap at Harry or the trio around the castle, whether for cheeky remarks in class or for "being up to something" in the hallway. When he had the three alone for their detention in the potions' classroom, he would ask one of the elves to bring tea and allow the three to work quietly on homework or chat amiably with each other and himself as Ajax. And when it was just Harry, sometimes he allowed the boy to stay in his private quarters for tea.

Severus snorted as he remembered their first detention back when Hermione brought the hunting compass to him.

" _This is my first detention ever anywhere!" Hermione whined, sitting at one of the tables. "This isn't going on the records, is it? It will ruin me!"_

" _Will you relax?" Severus snapped, finishing up grading a few potion vials, the results of his fifth-year class. Most of the vials held a well brewed potion, one or two held a putrid smelling disaster. Finally, Severus was finished with his grading and set the rest of his work from other classes aside. He glared at the three children sitting in the front row. "For your information, this detention is off the record. I just needed some excuse to bring you three to the classroom without it appearing suspicious."_

 _Hermione visibly sagged in her seat._

" _Now, as for you finding out about the cursed line, I must say, as impressed as I am, it was none of your business to look into."_

" _I'm sorry about that," Hermione said. "I just wanted to help Harry with his friend, I didn't realize it would be you."_

" _If it had been me or not, you cannot assume that everyone will accept or even want help from an eleven-year-old."_

" _Twelve, sir."_

 _Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You think an extra year will make your assistance to a stranger all the more welcoming?"_

" _No, sir. Sorry."_

 _Severus huffed, but before he could continue, a knock at the classroom door caught his attention. Severus stood and walked over to the door, opening it for Remus to walk through. Severus had invited the man to join, but the kids were surprised to see him. Harry grinned brightly. Remus smiled at the three sitting sideways in their seats to look back at him._

" _So, what's the verdict?" Severus asked, shutting the door._

" _It seems to me like the compass had been punctured," Remus said, walking over to the three and sitting in another seat. "There's a small hole that goes straight through the mechanics. Strange, really. So, what will we be doing for our detention, professor?"_

 _The three children laughed, and Severus rolled his eyes. "Scrubbing the floor with your toothbrush," he snapped._

 _"It's a shame I didn't bring mine," Remus remarked._

 _"Your tongue will do just fine."_

 _The kids laughed harder and Remus smirked. Harry frowned and looked back at Severus._

 _"Hermione said the picture was on a unicorn when she took it off Professor Quirrell's desk," the boy said._

 _"Yeah, but I don't think Professor Quirrell had any need to be looking for unicorns," Hermione said._

 _"So you're telling me," Severus raised an eyebrow, "that you stole the compass, not borrowed it from your professor?"_

 _"Well, I was going to return it," Hermione turned in her seat, facing forward so her back was to Severus. "It's still technically borrowing."_

 _Severus walked back to the front of the room, the two boys sitting correctly in their seats as well. Severus would let the thievery go considering which professor was in question. Everyone was silent as they watched Severus pace the length of the classroom in front of them. Severus had his arms crossed, his fingers drumming against his elbows._

 _"Punctured by a unicorn?" he thought aloud. His eyes met Remus's. "You don't think . . ."_

 _"Ha," Remus barked with laughter, "that's preposterous. It's not like the man has a need for any unicorn parts. But if a unicorn did puncture it, it must have been the very tip of the horn. It's possible that that is what could have damaged the compass."_

 _"Hmm," Severus drummed his fingers lightly against his elbows again before uncrossing his arms with a shake of his head. "Perhaps, you're right. Do you think you can fix it?"_

 _"I'll give it a try, but it may take a few weeks. A couple months even. I would have to fix the damage to the compass, then restore the magic components to the device, then let t charge to working order. And that is if I can fix it. I'm honestly not sure how repairable it is."_

 _"If there is anything I could do to help . . ."_

 _"I'll let you know."_

 _"So," Harry interrupted. "Can we leave now, or . . ."_

 _Severus glanced at the fidgeting children. They were obviously bored with their "detention." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. We have much to discuss."_

Severus pulled out of his thoughts as he watched the sun slowly lower in the sky. How he hated sunsets. He sighed and leaned against a tree in the forest, glancing out into the small clearing before him. Quirrell better arrive soon. But if the man did not, there were enough trees to disappear in to.

Thinking back to the detention, Severus remembered how he had explained to the children how they were to proceed from here – the kids were not allowed to discuss his curse of situation with anyone. If they wished to visit, they may, but it would have to be under the guise of detentions. And they would need his permission each time they wanted to visit, and a simple owl to him for an answer would be fine. That way, he could hunt the trio down and find some awful excuse to give them detention.

Footsteps caught Severus's attention and he stood up straighter. Quirrell was muttering as he made his way to the clearing.

"Sev-Severus?" Quirrell called out. "Don't know-know why you wanted to-to meet here of all places."

"I thought you might enjoy the sunset," Severus said, glancing over at the slowly disappearing sun. "I thought we could chat, privately without any students overhearing. Besides, they aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone. What do you know about it so far?"

"I-I . . . I don't . . ." Quirrell stammered.

"It's really not important," Severus waved the question off despite how important it really was. "Do you like unicorns?"

Quirrell paled considerably, but the man pulled a confused face. "Unicorns? I don't-don't understand?"

"Is the question really that complicated? Let me try again. Do you like unicorns? Do you like to watch them frolic in the woods? Do you like to feed them? Hunt them?" Severus had stepped closer and closer to Quirrell until they were directly face to face, glaring at the man with the last question.

"Hunt-hunt them? Why, no-no-no one could catch them."

"So one would think. Let's get one thing straight: you don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

A noise above them caught their attention. Severus and Quirrell looked up in time to see a child on a broom fly away back to the school. Severus's eyes narrowed as he recognized which student it was. Oh, he would deal with that eavesdropping brat soon enough. His eyes flickered over to the nearly gone sun and he felt the familiar ache in muscles and bone.

"We will be speaking again," Severus said before leaving the confused, stuttering man in the clearing, disappearing behind the trees. The sun vanished behind the mountains. He kept walking as he stripped his robe off, pausing long enough to allow himself to shift into his centaur form. He draped his robe in a tree branch.

Stretching briefly, Severus began galloping towards the Quidditch pitch, just in time to see Harry shut the broom storage door and turn for the castle, nearly running for the building.

Pawing the ground, Severus galloped at full speed, snatching the surprised child around the waist as they intersected. He galloped to the greenhouses, going to their old usual spot, out of eyesight. Severus didn't set Harry down, instead he found a large rock near the edge of the trees and raised a hoof to it. Draping Harry over his now bent leg, Severus planted three firm smacks to the boy's upturned bottom.

"Ah!" Harry cried out more in surprise, "Ajax!"

Severus set Harry on his own two feet, stepping away from the forest. Harry reached back and rubbed his bottom indignantly, giving Severus a surprised look.

"What was that for?"

"Spying on me in the Forbidden Forest, which you know you shouldn't be anywhere near. Forget that eavesdropping is considered rude and inappropriate, you deliberately put yourself in danger."

"I saw you go in there and I thought you were going to shift so I followed. Then Quirrell –"

"Professor Quirrell," Severus quickly corrected.

"You called him Quirrell," Harry glared.

"He and I are both professors and I am not an imprudent brat who should have some decency of showing respect to their elders."

"Fine, Professor Quirrell" – Harry stressed the word "professor" – "met with you. I didn't know you had a meeting with him. I didn't think you would mind that I followed if you were going to shift."

"For the past several months, I have emphasized the importance of staying away from that forest unless I am with you directly. Have I not?"

"Yes, but . . . I was going to land next to you but then Qu-Professor Quirrell showed up."

"And instead of turning around, you decided to stay and hear the conversation. How much did you hear?"

"It was hard to hear you . . ."

"That's not what I asked."

Harry was silent, staring at the ground, his hands slowly lowering from where he had rubbed the sting out of his bottom. "Not a lot," Harry muttered, "but you said something about a Philosopher's stone."

Severus sighed. Just wonderful. His ears flattened and he gave Harry a very stern look.

"You will forget that conversation ever happened."

"Is that what the dog is guarding in the school?"

"It would be pointless to keep it from you now. Yes, it is, but this information stays between us, understand?"

"Well, we kind of had suspicions about what it was already . . ."

"Then it stays between you three, is that clear?" Severus snapped, more irritated now.

"Someone is trying to steal it," Harry argued. "And you know that. It's Professor Quirrell, isn't it? You keep suspecting him. And . . . unicorns?" Harry tilted his head, frowning up at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, though he was glad that Harry didn't quite make the same connections Severus was with the unicorn problem. He stomped the ground with a hoof as he looked off in the distance, Harry following his gaze with a bewildered look. Huffing, Severus looked down at Harry.

"You do not need to concern yourself with any of this, Harry. You are safe and the adults in the castle have it all under control."

Harry looked down, not saying anything. Suddenly, the boy's eyes blinked rapidly before he snapped his head up and gave Severus an accusing look, his eyes narrowed. "You smacked me," he said.

"Yes, I did," Severus said, crossing his arms and standing himself to full height. "You disobeyed one of my most important rule and eavesdropped on a conversation that was none of your concern. You are lucky I did not do as my mother would and take a ruler to your backside. The Forbidden Forest is dangerous, and you risked your skinny neck for no other reason than to follow me."

Harry lost his glare and looked back down. The boy's features softened.

"No one's ever cared about my safety as much as you do, Ajax."

Severus felt every muscle in his body relax, even his heart, how that was even possible he didn't know. He smiled down at the boy, lowering his torso so he could see eye to eye.

"Then let me be the first and obey me," he said softly. "Stay away from the forest unless I accompany you."

"Like you did on Christmas," Harry smiled.

Severus nodded.

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around what he could reach of Severus, who snorted and aided the boy by lifting him up and giving the child a proper hug. Harry pulled back, Severus resting him slightly on his withers.

"Do you think . . .?" Harry started to say.

"Hmm?" Severus encouraged.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd . . ."

A noise in the trees caught their attention and they both startled, looking up to see Moony bounding toward them.

" _I thought I smelled someone familiar on the wind,"_ Moony said, wagging his tail happily as he came up to the two.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed. Severus set Harry down to allow the boy to greet the annoying wolf. "How's the compass coming along?"

" _It's a pain, but I'm working on it,"_ Moony answered as he rolled over to expose his stomach, allowing Harry to give him some belly scratches. _"How has your day been?"_

Harry went into detail about how quickly he had caught the snitch earlier that day, Severus allowing himself to lay down in between the greenhouses, listening to Harry's excitement about the game and Moony's chatter about his work. He wondered about what the boy may have been trying to ask him, but his brain couldn't come up with an answer. He'd have to remind Harry another time about it, but for now, he'd enjoy the cool night.

"There you are, Harry," a voice said, startling Severus who whipped his head around.

Hermione and Ron were approaching the greenhouse, slipping next to Harry and Moony. The wolf enthusiastically greeted the other two children, jumping and romping all over. Severus rolled his eyes but gave the children a "good evening."

As Hermione started asking Moony a thousand questions, Harry scooted closer to Severus, sitting and leaning against the centaur's torso.

"Our pack herd has grown a lot, don't you think?' Harry asked.

Severus watched as Moony snatched one of Hermione's books and ran off with it, the two kids chasing him to get it back. Moony must have had enough with the questions. Severus snorted and looked back at Harry, who had rested his head against his side. Brushing a hand through the boy's hair, Severus nodded. "Yes, it has."

* * *

Remember to leave your thoughts.


	16. Who You Are

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy this next chapter!

Also, I have posted a poll in my profile that I would like everyone to check out. I am performing a one-sentence test on some of the original novel ideas I have that I am not totally sure on. All you have to do is go to my profile, read the short sentences describing a writing project I am working on, and vote for one that you like and/or might read. You must be logged in to vote. The idea comes from marketing strategies used by publishers and editors. Let me know what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Weeks passed with no success fixing the hunting compass on Remus's behalf, few visits between Ajax and the trio, and even fewer visits with Harry and Ajax alone. As the year progressed, everyone found themselves busier with work, teaching, and homework. And Severus was sure the three children were preoccupied with other things. He knew the stone had to be on their minds, despite his warnings to leave it be, but he had a gut feeling there was something else bothering them . . .

"They were what?" he snapped at Minerva.

"You heard correctly." Minerva shook her head. "I caught one of your students as well. Mr. Malfoy – said he was just trying to catch the others and prove they were breaking rules. I have no idea why they all decided to visit the Astronomy tower outside of class times. They concocted this cock-and-bull story about a dragon. It doesn't matter. They will be serving detention tonight in the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait, what?" Severus's eyes widened with raised eyebrows.

"Can't you keep up, Severus? You aren't acting very articulate. They are serving detention in the Forbidden Forest tonight. Hagrid needed help tracking an injured unicorn."

"So you send four first years to assist him?"

"They will stay with Hagrid."

"He barely counts as a responsible adult. That forest is no place for children."

"If they are so obsessed with dragons and running around at midnight, then this ought to be a good lesson for them. Trust me, they will be fine."

"Sure they will be. After something devours them, they will be just fine, indeed."

"You are being dramatic."

"The forest is a dangerous place, hence why it is forbidden. And I've had to inform Mr. Potter several times this year to keep away from it and now he has no choice but to go in. Not only does that undermine the rule, but now he will think that he can enter whenever he desires. What made you think this would be remotely reasonable? There are hunting creatures out at night, a manticore even."

"Those creatures never come this close to the school where fully trained wizards are. Hagrid is not taking them in that far. If they do not find the unicorn within thirty minutes, they will turn back and leave. Is that alright with you, Severus? Or must we call a staff meeting for further discussion tonight?"

"Ah, forget it," Severus said, turning away. "I'll just keep an eye on everyone from a distance. Someone should."

"If you insist," Minerva said, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. "I'll never understand you."

Before the sunset, Severus left the school, bow and quiver with arrows in hand, and disappeared into the trees. If he was to watch the children, he would have to sleep outside that night. It had been almost two weeks since he had to do so. As he walked deeper into the forest, he paused as he heard the soft fall of steps on the ground. His hand tightened on the bow as he listened closely.

Silence.

Keeping his guard up, he continued through the trees as the sun lowered in the sky, resting against the mountains behind him, scattered light streaming through the forest, disappearing slowly as the sun sank. Severus didn't turn around to watch the sun drop behind the mountains. He kept his eyes forward and listened with his ears.

Hooves hitting the ground vibrated under his feet, and he pulled an arrow from his quiver and prepared his bow, holding it up as a centaur slid to a halt in front of him. The red-headed chestnut centaur narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"You brandish a weapon similar to my own, wizard," the chestnut said. "Why so?"

Severus glanced at the remaining light in the sky. A few more minutes. He looked at the chestnut, keeping his arrow aimed at the centaur. "I do not have my wand on me," he said.

"No? A wizard without his wand does not seem fitting." The chestnut cautiously circled around Severus, forcing the man to move in tight steps to keep the arrow fixated on its target. The chestnut paused, leaning forward slightly and narrowing his eyes. Severus kept the centaurs gaze until the chestnut stood upright, ears erect. The centaur looked to the remaining light then back at Severus. "It is you. You are Ajax."

"Congratulations, you figured it out," Severus said. "Would you like a reward? A carrot, maybe? A sugar cube?"

The chestnut bared his teeth with an angry snort and charged Severus, who thought better of firing the arrow and stepped out of the way. The centaur reared, turning on its hind hooves, and tried to stomp Severus, who dodged the attack and had to roll away. Glancing up, he saw the last bit of light fade and felt the twinge in his muscles.

Finally.

Not caring about his modesty before the centaur, who charged at him again, Severus allowed the robe he wore to slip as he shifted into a centaur himself. The chestnut leaped away, keeping a safe distance as he watched the transformation, something which no centaurs had witnessed yet, despite the many years they had known him.

Once Severus was his centaur self, he shook himself out, stretched his legs briefly, then faced the chestnut, baring his teeth himself.

"Now it's a fair fight."

The chestnut accepted the challenge with a horse trumpet, galloping at Severus with fists clenched at his side and his tail switching. Severus's ears flattened. He side-stepped the centaur as he reared, then reared himself and brought his hooves down hard. The chestnut managed to trot forward and out of the way.

Turning, the centaur's fist connected with Severus's cheekbone. Before Severus could turn himself to face the chestnut, the centaur rammed its entire body into him, and Severus stumbled on his feet, nearly falling over. He watched the centaur gallop a circle around him before charging at him again, and this time, Severus turned and kicked. The chestnut squealed as the sharp hooves cut his flesh.

It was Severus's turn to gallop around the centaur and charge in, punching the chestnut in the eye. He reared quickly while he had the upper hand, bring his hooves up and out, shoving the other centaur, who growled under his breath and kicked at Severus, forcing the black centaur to back off.

Severus was losing his interest more and more in the fight. The chestnut was a younger adult. He had had his share of them challenging him in the past, usually in an attempt to impress their clan leaders. And they knew the lone centaur Ajax was an easy target – one constantly targeted by the older members of the herd. He tried to end the fights by running off, even if it made him appear as a coward. He didn't want to turn the centaurs against him more by severely injuring or killing one of their own.

Deciding he had had enough, Severus charged at the chestnut, forcing the other centaur to back away. Severus scooped up his bow and quiver, then turned and galloped away as fast as he could, the chestnut taking a moment to recognize the retreat and follow.

"Come back here, coward! Finish what you started."

"You mean what you started," Severus said, kicking his hooves back, stirring up small pebbles and dirt that struck the chestnut in the eyes.

The chestnut stopped abruptly, wiping at his eyes while Severus disappeared in the trees. He galloped until he was sure the chestnut would see no point in trying to track him. He sighed. That little tussle had managed to kill some time. He wasn't sure at what time the children would be serving their detention, so he'd wait until he heard noises of the half-giant and children.

Surveying the ground, Severus found some blood trails and began to track this injured unicorn himself. His mind wandered to the hunting compass Remus was working on fixing. Unicorns were no easy target; they were swift and outmaneuvered predators easily. He had suspicions that Quirrell may have been hunting them, but for what reason he wasn't sure. The man wasn't dying, but perhaps he was helping someone who was. And the few ideas that came to Severus's mind were haunting. He wanted to be wrong.

If Quirrell was still hunting the unicorns, how was he doing so now? Did he have a second hunting compass? Severus wondered how easy it might be to sneak around the man's classroom and office to search for one. Not only would it help stop the slaying, but it would give him a new tracking devise he could use to find a sphinx. Remus had said the hunting compass was most likely irreparable.

A noise startled Severus out of his thoughts and he froze, looking over his shoulder, ears straight up and turning every which way to pinpoint the direction of the sound. It was like a cloak dragging along the forest floor. He peered through the trees.

A shadow figure walked out from behind a tree and disappeared behind another. Severus cautiously stepped back, leaning forward slightly as his eyes searching for the shadow figure to reappear.

It did not.

Licking his lips, Severus continued his walk through the trees, looking for any silvery blood splatters or trampled plants. He saw no more signs of the injured unicorn. Severus was about to head back to Hogwarts to see if the children were out with Hagrid yet when thundering hooves forced him to freeze and shrink back into the trees. A small group of centaurs halted in a nearby clearing, looking up at the sky.

"Mars is unusually bright tonight," a black-haired centaur said.

"You are correct," said another, who looked to the trees. "Firenze, you are late."

A blonde centaur walked into the clearing, joining the five others. "I was observing the stars from the hills, Ronan. I find that I have a much better view away from the trees. Mars is beautiful, but unnerving."

"Bane has noted that as well."

The three-beat gait of a canter caught everyone's attention. Severus narrowed his eyes as he recognized the young red-headed chestnut he had fought with earlier. The chestnut slowed to a halt as he reached the group, coming to stand next to the other chestnut, Ronan, who frowned at him.

"And where have you been, Korath?" Ronan asked.

"Just . . . patrolling."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, really. I don't want to talk about it."

"Picking fights will not earn you a spot among our warriors," Bane said. "You will stick with us for the remainder of the night. You must learn the ways of the stars and how they speak to us."

Good riddance, Severus thought, though he felt some pity for the young centaur. Astrology, as fascinating as it was, could be quite boring to focus on.

A loud scream echoed through the forest, followed by sounds of barking. Everyone, Severus included, stood up straight and attentive.

Draco? Severus thought. He turned away from the clearing and galloped through the forest, listening to Fang's barking and the sound of running feet. He paused as he saw Fang run down a path that led out of the forest, Draco not far behind the dog. Looking in the opposite direction, Severus saw Harry stuck to the ground, the same shadow figure making a grab for the boy.

His heart hammered in his chest, but he ran for the figure, ready to defend Harry when another centaur soared out of the trees, forcing Severus to slide to a quick halt. It was Firenze, and the centaur chased the figure off, pawing at the ground.

Severus huffed, moving around the trees to stay out of sight and get closer to Firenze and Harry.

"Are you all right?" Firenze asked Harry.

"Yes – thank you – what was that?" Harry asked.

Firenze was staring – at Harry's scar, Severus was sure.

"You are the Potter boy," the blonde centaur said. "Best get you back to Hagrid. Can you ride? It will be quicker."

Harry nodded and clambered on the centaur's back with practiced ease. Firenze stood tall once more. "My name is Firenze, by the way."

There was suddenly more galloping, and the other centaurs appeared, half circling around Firenze and Harry. Severus stepped back further.

"Firenze!" Bane shouted. "What are you doing? Are you a common mule now? Why do you have a human on your back?"

"You realize who this is, do you not?" Firenze snapped. "He shouldn't be out here."

"What have you been telling him? Remember, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens."

"I'm sure Firenze though he was acting for the best," Ronan interrupted, stepping forward. "Truly, haven't you? After all, it is not like use to run around like donkeys after lost humans in our forest."

Firenze reared on to his hind legs in anger, and Harry, having been thrown off a centaur before, gabbed on to the centaur's shoulders. Severus pawed the ground nervously, wanting to remove Harry from the group.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze demanded. "You know what the planets have told us about this slaying. I set myself against what is lurking in the forest, Bane, yes, and with humans alongside me if I must."

"You'll turn against your own," Bane snarled, stepping closer. "You would turn against us? You know how we feel about those who disgrace our herd. You know the penalty."

The other centaurs snorted and pawed the ground with flattened ears while Bane and Firenze glared at each other.

"You won't attack me. Not with a foal upon my back."

"So sure of that are you?"

The other centaurs took intimidating steps forward.

With a snort and shake of his head, Severus darted out of the trees, standing in front of Firenze. He pawed the ground, his ears flattened. "You will have to fight me as well."

Korath growled and dug his hooves into the earth at the sight of Severus, while the other centaurs gruntled their displeasure. Harry smiled at Severus, opening his mouth as if to speak but he closed it again.

"Of course, the great Ajax would side with you," Bane said. "You've always had a soft spot for the disgraceful blood. And I see he's had his own battle earlier." Bane noted the wounds on Ajax, then glared at Korath, who looked away. "No matter, it's still two against six. If war is the price to pay to keep our race pure and untainted, then so be it."

Then loud snarls and growls suddenly filled the air, and a large werewolf slowly stalked out of the trees, ears flat on his head, canines bared, hackles raised. Moony joined Ajax and Firenze, standing in front of them in a defensive posture, his tail straight out behind him.

"Werewolf!" Bane said, jumping back and pulling his bow out, readying an arrow. The others followed his lead, though they did back up some more. Bane looked to the moon. "How can that be? It is not a full moon."

"You will have to face all of us," Severus said, stepping up next to Moony, his tail switching. "But know that I will not allow you to hurt my foal."

Moony barked aggressively, then resumed his growling.

Bane crinkled his nose and curled his lip at Severus. "You claim a human boy as your foal? You have reached a new low, Ajax. And you have befriended a werewolf – an enemy of the centaurs. You are a disgrace. Firenze, I expect you to rejoin the herd later tonight. We will discuss your act of betrayal then."

Bane reared with a neigh-like sound, stomping his hooves on the ground. With that, Bane turned and left the clearing, the others following with annoyed tail flicks.

Once they were gone, Moony instantly lost the dangerous wolf look as he sat down and panted, tongue out, his fur flattening and his ears perking up. He looked up at Severus and his tufted tail gave a wag.

"And you're back to the dumb mutt," Severus commented, turning to face Firenze and Harry, walking up to them.

Firenze was smiling softly while Harry looked back and forth at everyone in confusion. Moody jumped around at the centaurs' hooves playfully, his tail wagging.

"I believe I have something of yours," Firenze said, turning to the side slightly.

Severus lifted Harry off Firenze's back and transported the child to his own. "Thank you," he said, "for keeping Harry safe."

With a nod of acknowledgment, Firenze said, "we must bring him out of the forest."

The two centaurs walked down a narrow, dark path, Moony trotting ahead at their side, sniffing randomly at trees and bushes, clawing some when he could. Harry shifted on Severus's back, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't get it," Harry said. "Why's Bane so angry? What happened back there? What was that thing?"

Firenze suddenly stopped, forcing Severus and Moony to do the same. Moony sat in front of the centaurs.

"Harry Potter," the centaur said, "do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry said. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions, right, Ajax?"

Severus nodded his head, his ears back slightly. Firenze explained the purpose of drinking unicorn blood: to stay alive even when on the brink of death. But to drink it would mean being cursed forever.

"But who'd be that desperate? Death would be better than being cursed forever, right?"

"Not unless you drink something else that would restore one to full strength and power. Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's stone! It can make the Elixir of Life. But who would –"

"Can you not think of anyone who is awaiting their chance to return to power after so many years?"

Harry paled, Moony whined, and Severus wondered if he should cut this conversation short. Firenze was revealing a lot of information. However, he would feel rude interrupting now, especially after everything he centaur had done.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Severus shuddered, turning his upper torso to look at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry hunched his shoulders.

"Harry!" Hagrid's voice echoed through the trees. The half-giant was very close. "Harry, where are you?"

Severus sighed, then lifted Harry off his back. He gave the boy an encouraging push forward while Moony happily jumped around Harry, nudging the boy with his wet nose.

"Go on, now," Severus said. "Catch up with the others."

"Thanks again, Firenze," Harry said, petting Moony.

"Stay safe, young foal."

"I'll try," Harry smirked. Severus snorted.

"You better try your hardest," he told the boy. "Go on now."

Harry took off down the path toward Hagrid's voice, Moony leaping after him.

"Not you," Severus said, snatching the wolf by the scruff to stop him. Moony yelped, then whined as Harry disappeared. He glared up at Severus.

 _"Killjoy,"_ Moony growled.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Moony, then looked back at Firenze, who motioned with a jerk of his head to follow him. "Walk with me," the centaur said.

Severus walked at Firenze's side, Moony running and leaping around ahead of them.

"That was quite brave," Firenze commented, "what you did back there with my herd. You care greatly for the young child."

"I did what I thought I needed to do."

"You acted appropriately. I've been watching you with those children for some time now. I believe you give us centaurs a good image, despite what the others may think."

"Will you be all right returning tonight?"

"I will be fine. They are nothing I can't handle. They are my family, no matter what."

"Some family," Severus muttered as he watched Remus dig at a rabbit hole. Firenze tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"You are unfamiliar with our customs. You did not grow up in our ways, so what we do to you may seem –"

"Barbaric?" Severus supplied.

"Barbaric may be a bit harsh . . ."

"That's how you come off to me. I spend most night in this forest running from your herd."

"I can only do so much. When the others see you, it sparks emotions they do not like, and they react instinctively. I understand you cannot control what you become, but when you bear our appearance, there are certain expectations you are expected to live up to. At least, in the herd's opinion."

"What I become is a curse," Severus snapped.

"For he who slays what he calls a monster must beware the monster inside," Firenze recited.

"You know it?"

"The stars align in strange ways," Firenze said, looking up at the dark sky. "And they reveal so much. I believe you will find that luck is in your favor in these next few months."

"Luck hasn't been in my favor for thirty-two years," Severus said.

Firenze slowed to a stop, and they watched Moony sniff around the clearing, then gnaw on a bone he found. Severus looked at Firenze, who kept his eyes on the wolf.

"Do you," Firenze spoke, "believe the words of the curse?"

"The curse would not exist if the words were not true."

"No, it would not. But the words were given to a Prince centuries ago. Are you or are you not the same person?"

Severus sighed. "I am not, but that doesn't stop me from becoming a monster."

"Is that what you are, Ajax? Is that what that boy sees in you? I find that the worst monsters are not what we see but the fears that hide within us all. I wouldn't call myself a monster. Would you?"

"No, never."

"No? What about him?" Firenze nodded toward Moony, who was busy pouncing on jumping crickets, snarling irritably. Severus snorted and shook his head.

"No, I would not."

"And yourself?"

Severus sighed, looking back down at the grass. "I don't feel like a monster, despite the transformations. And I don't think most creatures are monsters."

Silence reigned for several moments, then Firenze spoke once more.

"Have you ever met a real monster?"

Severus looked down at the damp grass, pawing at some blades softly as his ears dropped to the sides. "I've met some horrible monsters in my time. Three were human, and one was a dementor."

"Then prejudice cannot thrive, can it?"

Severus kept his gaze down, mulling over the words of the curse in his head. His eyes strayed over to Moony, who was rolling around on his back in the field. He smiled softly. Moony simply embraced his wolf nature whenever he shifted. And while Severus accepted his reality, he never quite embraced it fully as Moony had. He wondered if he could. He remembered Christmas with Harry and how much fun they had before the centaurs interrupted.

"Think about what you are, Ajax," Firenze said, turning away from the field. He glanced back at Severus. "Think about . . . who you are."

With that, Firenze galloped away.

Severus sighed. His eyes slowly lifted to the sky, the stars twinkling in new ways he had not seen before. Mars was unusually bright tonight.

* * *

Remember to leave your thought! And don't forget the poll.


	17. The Hunt Begins

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. It is really hard to keep so many stories going, but I am doing my best. I will never abandon these, but I cannot dedicate every minute of my day to writing fanfiction. It is not neglect or choosing not to work on these, it's just a long wait as I slowly build up a chapter and preferably, a good chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I apologize for the wait.

* * *

The hunting compass began to glow a golden color and the arrow at the top began to spin around the small object. Faster and faster the arrow spun until it stopped at the top of the object once more, a golden trail of magic emitting from the device and leading the way out the shop door. The picture in the center of the object glowed brightly: a werewolf.

"It's time," Ruse smiled.

The man picked up the compass from his desk and draped a cloak over his shoulders, dramatically disappearing in a black smoke.

* * *

Staring intently at the rusted gears, Remus picked up his wand and slowly inserted it into the small tracking device. He muttered a dissolving charm, hoping to repair the burnt mechanics. Yet, as his wand slowly dissolved away the rust, the magical damage sparked against his wand. Remus tried to continue, but the sparks increased. Then, a large shock flared against his fingers and he withdrew from the object.

Growling under his breath, Remus set his wand down and stood from the table, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the water pitcher. He drank directly from it, considering he was the only one in the cabin to use the pitcher. He was about to set it back when the hunting compass sparked again, and a flame caught inside the piece.

Thinking quickly, he dumped the pitcher over the device, extinguishing the flame. He shook his head as he refilled the pitcher. It was futile. The compass could not be fixed. He might as well as go inform Severus that he could not repair the one chance the man had at finding a sphinx. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Leaving his wand in a protective, locked case, Remus stepped outside his cabin and shifted into his werewolf form. He might as well as take his time walking to Hogwarts. He had already arranged a late evening meeting with Severus in the man's quarters. Besides, he liked to stroll through the forest as Moony. Despite the dark magic used on him to become what he was, there was something calming about becoming his werewolf form at will. There was power and control, something he hadn't had before for years.

He followed a trodden path, the faint smell of a manticore catching his attention. He had only ever seen one manticore in this forest, and he figured it was the same one. It'd be best to stay clear of him. Moony sniffed at a new trail and turned into the forest.

As Moony wove through the trees, a dark figure standing at the end of his path caught his eye. He slowed to a stop, lowering his head and growling low. He narrowed his eyes at the figure.

The man stood frozen, staring back unintimidated by the large wolf. The man adjusted the fedora on his head, tilting it down just slightly.

It was that action that sent Moony charging the man, snarling. It was the man that had sent him to Ruse in the first place, the one that planted the idea in his head.

The man in the fedora pulled out his wand and swished it as he walked toward the charging wolf. The very shadows of the trees came to life and rushed at Moony. The wolf slid to a halt and snapped at the shadows as they rose off the ground and engulfed Moony, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. Moony struggled, snarling, then whining when the man in the fedora stopped in front of him.

The man used his wand to lift Moony's chin up, looking the wolf directly in the eyes. Moony tried to paw out of the crushing shadows' grip, but he could move. The man removed his wand and tilted his head at Moony.

"Not an animagus," the man said. "How extraordinary."

Moony snapped his jaws at the man, growling softly.

"Ruse is a man of many talents," the man continued, waving his hand. More shadows left their castors and formed a ghostly chair and the man sat, rubbing his chin at Moony. "A trickster, a salesman, a potions prodigy, a shadow arts master."

Moony bared his teeth at the man, finding it harder to breathe under the shadows keeping him still.

"Ruse's rituals border on ingenuity and dark magic. While his intents may be to help those achieve what he never could as a child, his sadistic tendencies as an adult make him a formidable enemy. One of his favorite rituals is turning impatient, unsuspecting wizards and witches into their animagus form through a rushed transformation process, but he purposefully leaves out a key ingredient that keeps a human from becoming permanently an animal."

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. He was silent for a minute before he glanced at Moony. Moony had stopped struggling and was listening curiously, though he had no choice in the matter.

"Once the victim is trapped as an animal, Ruse pursues his favorite pastime hobby—taxidermy. And he hunts the very people he transformed for his growing collection. He considers it a fair trade for his free services: a life for a transformation."

 _"I wanted nothing to do with it,"_ Moony said, growling and resuming his struggle. The shadows tightened around him _. "I tried to leave."_

"You sealed your fate once you stepped through his door," the man told him. "All do. Ruse will give you the world but for a price he does not say. And for anyone looking for a cheat to the animagus process, the price has always been their own skin."

 _"And you knew that!"_ Moony snarled. " _You set me up."_

"I guess Ruse wants to add a werewolf to his collection. You should be a normal wolf, but he must have altered the process to keep you a werewolf for his hunt."

 _"Why did you do this?"_

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself." The man motioned to himself. "Dougal Campbell. And you are?"

Moony snapped his jaws at Dougal, who snorted and said, "I guess I'll call you Wolfie for now. That cool with you?" Moony growled. Dougal sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

"Ten years ago, my brother, Calum, decided he wanted to train to become an animagus. You see, his girlfriend had already completed the process and he wanted to impress her. He was doing great getting through every ridiculous step." Dougal closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "Somehow, Ruse heard of his training and lured Cal to his shop. When Cal came home the next morning, he showed off his animagus form—a golden retriever dog. Four months later, he turned into a dog and couldn't turn back. As his older brother, I housed him and tried to find a cure. One day, I left for work, came home, and I had been broken into. But the only thing missing in my house was Calum."

Dougal closed his eyes again and when he opened them, they were misty as he choked out, "He was seventeen." Moony whined in understanding, but he didn't lower his guard yet. Dougal continued.

"My instincts told me it was Ruse, even if no one else in the Auror department believed me. I was right. And when I confronted the man, he told me I had to take a deal in exchange for my brother's body. Anything I desired he'd give me—for a price."

 _"And what did you ask for?"_ Moony asked when Dougal stopped talking. Dougal frowned at Moony, as if considering whether he should tell him or not.

"This," the man finally said, holding his hands out to indicate the shadows around him. "I asked for the gift of the shadow arts. Ruse almost refused. You see, Ruse was a killer who needed to be stopped, but how can you stop someone who can become one with the shadows? I had to become a shadow master myself. And when he gave me this magic, he tried to kill me then and there. I realized Ruse had years of practice under his belt while I had no idea what I was doing. I needed to perfect my skills before I could face him and finish him off. Now, I am the Shadow King."

Dougal smiled contently, leaning back in his chair. Moony squirmed slightly before showing his teeth at the man.

 _"I still don't understand,"_ Moony said. " _Why did you bring me into this? What have I ever done to you?"_

"This is nothing personal," Dougal said. "I want my brother's body and I want Ruse dead for what he did. Calum and all those other victims deserve justice. I apologize for this, but you are bait."

 _"Bait?"_ Moony struggled once more, spitting at the man. _"You are no better than Ruse! A life for a life, is it?"_

"It's for the greater good, Wolfie," Dougal said, adjusting his fedora and standing up again, the chair dissolving. "Ruse will come hunting you, not expecting a fight with me. Someone must be bait. I'm sure you'd rather it be yourself than the little boy you like to visit."

 _"You're insane! Release me. There has to be another way of luring Ruse out. I could help you."_

"How?" Dougal glared. "It's been about four months. Exactly one-hundred-and-twenty days since you were turned. Exactly the number of days it took for Cal to become trapped in his animagus form. It's too late, wolf. I've spent years running and training for this moment. You're bait whether you like it or not. Ruse will come looking for you with his tracker and when he finds you here, I will finally avenge my brother."

As Dougal's anger sparked, his magic slipped enough for the shadows to loosen their hold. Moony felt the shift and he leaped out of his trap and lunged at the shadow man. Dougal raised an arm and vanished in a blackish smoke on the spot.

Moony landed where the man had been. He sniffed the ground, but just as quickly, he sensed a presence behind him. Dougal flicked his wand at the wolf, but Moony jumped out of the way of the body-binding spell.

"You cannot fight what you cannot touch, Wolfie," Dougal said. "The shadow world is out of your reach."

 _"Yeah, but the manticore ain't,"_ Moony barked.

"What?" Dougal eyebrows shot up and the man turned in time to see the large manticore leap out of the trees at him. The creature roared as the man vanished in his shadows. The manticore frustratedly looked around while Moony used the distraction to run away. He found a breach in the anti-apparition wards and appeared at Hogwarts.

Moony urged himself to shift back into Remus. His muscles tensed and ached in the way they normally would, but nothing happened. Growling, Moony tried again, remembering himself as Remus and urging every muscle and bone in his body to move.

Still nothing.

The wind against the trees and rustling leaves startled Moony and he ran for Hogwarts. He scratched at the entrance door, whining loudly, glancing over his shoulder briefly. The door opened, and Moony pushed past Filch, who shouted obscenities at him, his cat hissing.

Students yelped and jumped out of his way as he slid through the halls, his long nails clicking on the hard floor. He panted as a few older students turned their wands on him, calling out for their professors.

Moony vaguely remembered his way around Hogwarts, but his new perspective as Moony did not help any. He found himself in a large room—the Great Hall—where students and professors were finishing their lunch. Everyone cried out and pushed away from tables as he wildly tried to find another exit deeper in the hall.

Instead of an exit, he found himself pressed against the wall, surrounded by older students and professors pointing their wands at him. Where on earth was the headmaster when he needed him? He whined submissively, tucking his tail under him and curling a paw, hoping to appear nonthreatening as he backed up further against the wall. He bowed, tucking his head under himself.

"Everyone lower your wands this instant," came a familiar deep voice.

Moony glanced up to see Severus making his way through the parting crowd toward him, his own wand pointed at him. The man sneered down at him, but Moony could tell that Severus's eyes were curious, not angry. All the students lowered their wands, but the professors hesitated. Moony hid his head again. Severus paused in front of Moony, glaring down at him.

"It's just a wolf," he said, "a scared one at that."

"Severus, you and I both know that that is a werewolf," Minerva argued, keeping her wand on it.

"I don't think so," Severus said, purposely looking out a window. "The full moon was a week ago and it's not even nighttime. How would a werewolf be wandering around in wolf form right now? Besides, it's not acting like a werewolf. I think it's just a confused wolf."

A familiar scent filled Moony's nostrils, and he glanced up again, relieved to see the professors nodding and lowering their wands. He glanced to his right and saw Harry and his friends watching with shocked and anxious faces: Hermione chewing her fingernails, Harry biting his lip, and Ron pale faced. Moony whined and hid his face again for good measure.

"Careful, Severus," Filius said, "could have that muggle disease—what do they call it?"

"Rabies," Severus said. He sounded close. Moony lifted his head and snarled at Severus. The man just narrowed his eyes at him and lifted his wand. "You'd be wise not to bite me, wolf."

Moony decided he had enough with acting and simply lowered himself more.

"Looks like he's familiar with the stick," Severus said with a smirk. "I bet he was a pet that either got loose or was turned loose. I'll let the Magical Creatures Control deal with this mongrel. I'll handle it from here."

Severus conjured a leash and looped it around Moony's neck. When Severus first pulled, Moony resisted briefly before following the man, keeping his tail tucked. Severus scoffed. "A pet indeed."

They were silent on the way to Severus's quarters. When they entered, Severus vanished the leash and gave Moony an annoyed look.

"Well, Remus, whatever brought you here had better been worth scaring the entire school! Well?"

"Remus, eh?" a man sitting in Severus's armchair said, drinking a cup of tea. Severus whipped out his wand and aimed it at the man while Remus snarled but stayed behind Severus's legs, peering out with flat ears and bristled fur. The man sipped his tea. "Like the twins raised by the she-wolf? That is either very coincidental or extremely unfortunate luck."

"Who the hell are you?" Severus asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"Dougal Campbell at your service," Dougal said, setting his cup down on the coffee table. "I believe your friend owes me something."

Several shadows latched on to Moony's neck and yanked the yelping wolf away from Severus.

"Hey," Severus snapped, reaching for Moony, catching the canine by his shoulders, stopping the shadows from pulling the wolf to Dougal. "What are you talking about? What could he possibly owe you?"

"His life," Dougal said. "I need him to lure out one of the most dangerous criminals you'll ever meet. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to stop a serial killer. And that werewolf is the key. The bait."

"You mean the man who did this to him?"

"Exactly."

 _"I will not be used as bait, Severus,"_ Moony growled.

"I never said you would be."

"Ah-ah," Dougal shook his finger at Severus. A shadow figure grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled him away from Moony, keeping Severus's hands behind his back, the wand falling to the floor. Severus struggled against the shadow, frowning at the strange magic. Several shadows dragged Moony closer to Dougal, the wolf's claws scraping against the floor as he tried to stop himself. "You two don't understand. Wolfie has no choice."

Moony whined as he was brought closer, then snapped at Dougal's reaching hand. Severus eyed the teacup on the table and nodded his head once. The cup flew up and smacked Dougal in the face, the hot tea splashing in his eyes. The man cried out and the shadows dropped back down to their castors around the room.

Severus picked up his wand and slashed it at Dougal. Several roped wrapped around the man, trapping his arms against his side. Dougal collapsed into the chair behind him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Severus snapped.

Dougal sighed, relaxing in the ropes holding him captive. "I guess I should tell you everything from the beginning."

For the next half-hour, Dougal and Moony caught Severus up on Dougal's plan and Ruse's taxidermy. Moony explained how he was unable to shift back into Remus, and Dougal explained how he knew all along what would happen to Remus.

"So, telling Remus about Ruse was the first step to some elaborate scheme?" Severus asked Dougal.

"Sadly, yes," Dougal said, shaking his head. "What has become of me? The need for revenge turns the best of us into monsters. But I need to stop this man. And as unfortunate as it is, Ruse is coming for Moony."

"Because of you," Severus glared.

"I'll take the blame, but that will not stop Ruse. Only I can stop him. Only I can touch him. He must be destroyed."

"There has to be a way that Moony doesn't have to die in all this."

"Perhaps not. My plan was just to keep him tied down in an isolated location until Ruse showed up. Then, I would ambush the man."

 _"Or I could help you,"_ Moony said, sitting up from where he had been laying on the floor. _"We can come up with a plan together to capture Ruse. All three of us. Trust me, I would love to take some revenge for what he did to me."_

"How do I know you won't go awol?" Dougal frowned.

"You can trust me," Moony smiled, his ears perking. _"Besides, I don't have much else to lose."_

Dougal narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "Fine. We'll work together."

A blackish smoke surrounded the man and he stood up, the ropes collapsing in the chair. The man fixed his fedora and crossed his arms. "But the slightest sign of betrayal from you or you and I'll skin you both myself."

"Threat noted," Severus said. "And just so we're clear, you could've escaped those ropes this whole time."

"Yes," Dougal said. "Now, we have a lot of planning to do. Ruse is a cunning man."

A loud knock on the door echoed in the room. Severus waited until Moony had backed out of sight before opening the door. It was Harry.

"Not a good time, Harry," Severus said, ready to shut the door.

"Is Moony okay?" Harry said, pushing through. "What happened? He looked scared."

Moony whined and leaped over to Harry, nuzzling the boy. Harry hugged the wolf and looked back at Severus.

"Moony's having a rough day," Severus said. "Now please, you need to leave."

Harry noticed the darkly dressed stranger in the room and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Dougal Campbell," the man said reaching out to shake Harry's hand. Harry accepted the handshake. Dougal looked to Severus, "Is he your ward or something?"

"No," Severus said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and backing the boy into himself and away from Dougal. Severus looked down at Harry. "And he will be leaving."

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "I want to know."

"You don't need to know, at least not now. Now please stay with your friends. Our visit tonight will be postponed. I will let you know when I can to see you, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, allowing himself to be herded out of Severus's quarters. "Just tell me Moony is okay."

"Moony is fine. Now run along. I know you have Charms in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir. See ya later."

Severus shut the door and leaned against it. He hoped Harry's curious nature wouldn't peak during this dangerous operation. He could not risk the boy's safety. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his foal. Moony whined at Harry's departure.

"Do not," Dougal said in a firm voice, "let Ruse see that child with either of you. That man is not afraid to exploit weaknesses. Until he is defeated, stay away from the lad."

"I will not allow anyone to threaten or endanger Harry," Severus said.

"I'm sure you would not, but you would also not be able to stop Ruse on your own. Let's get planning."

* * *

Later that night, Dougal long gone, Moony laid on the couch in Severus's quarters. He was trapped as a wolf. He could not change back. He was no longer in control anymore. Just like when he did not have the wolfsbane potion, but this time, he was no longer a man turning into a beast. He was just a beast. A monster that had frightened the entire school. He couldn't even go home—once again. It was just like old times. History liked to repeat itself, didn't it? It wasn't fair.

"Moony," Severus said, stepping out from the kitchen with a plate of chicken, rice, and vegetables. The large centaur set the plate on the couch cushion. "You should eat."

Moony didn't move. Severus bit his inner cheek before lying down in the living room, gathering his legs under him. Severus pulled a stack of essays toward him and began grading. Moony watched the man work for a few minutes before he huffed and stared off blankly.

 _"How do you do it?"_ Moony asked.

"Do what?"

 _"This. Every night of every day or every year. Cursed with an affliction you never asked for—how do you live with it?"_

"I've had to live like this since I was three-years-old. I was born into this curse. I would think you of all people would get how I have to live like this all the time."

 _"I did nothing,"_ Moony growled, ears flat. _"I was innocent and young, and I did nothing. Yet here I am, a werewolf. Now I am trapped in the beast of this monster forever. But this time, it is my fault."_

Severus's ears lowered slightly, but he looked back at the essays and continued grading. After a few corrections, he said, "I did nothing too. Yet here I am paying for the sins of another. And I let this curse define me for so long that it turned me down several dark paths. Yet, learning to see the curse in a new light gave me a foal to protect . . . and a friend."

Moony's ears perked and he looked over at Severus. Severus continued grading. Moony laid his head back down. _"My affliction has given me a friend as well. Funny how we were never friends when we were younger. We fight the same battle and bear similar scars, yet we let petty rivalry keep us apart."_

"We were both young," Severus said. "And we both thought we were alone."

It took Moony a minute to respond. _"You're right. We were monsters facing a prejudice world alone. How has it taken me this long to realize we were the victims in a world full of monsters? I get it now. Looks truly are deceiving."_

"I guess they are," Severus said. "They really are."

* * *

Thank you for those who are waiting patiently and understandingly. Remember to share your thoughts.


	18. Ruses and Traps

This chapter is a little shorter, but necessary. Thank you all for the wonderful and kind reviews on this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"You know the plan, correct?" Dougal asked, staring into the tall mirror in front of him.

Moony walked over to Dougal, sitting at the man's side and staring into the mirror as well, studying his scruffy wolf appearance. It was strange staring at his reflection in the dark forest. His eyes glowed green back at him from the reflecting light.

 _"You really think the mirror of all things will catch him?"_ Moony asked, looking up at the man.

"The only way to capture a shadow is to entrap him in a mirror," Dougal said. "I know it will work. I've practiced it."

 _"You trapped yourself in a mirror?"_

"Heavens no. Once a shadow is trapped and the mirror is broken, there is no escape. The shadow is dead."

 _"You said you've practiced though? What were you practicing on?"_

Dougal looked down at Moony, but he walked away from the wolf without answering. Moony huffed, his ears pivoting to the side. "Where's that friend of yours?" Dougal asked. "We need to run the plan over with him."

 _"About Severus . . ."_ Moony began.

At that moment, Severus walked toward them in his centaur form, his ears back and his tail twitching. Dougal's eyebrows raised and the man asked, "Well, well, it seems we've all got secrets. May I ask?"

"You may," Severus said, pausing in front of Dougal, looking down at the man.

Moony wagged his tail as he came to sit by Severus. Dougal frowned, his eyes scanning the centaur.

"I'll take a wild guess," he said. "A curse."

Moony sneezed violently, shaking his head. Severus wasn't too surprised, but he did tilt his head curiously. "What gave it away?" he asked.

"The magical signature you're giving off. I've been around enough cursed people in my research of shadow magic to know the feel. If I may, was this Ruse as well?"

"No, a sphinx."

"Hmm. That's unfortunate. So, can you turn at will or is this . . ."

"I am stuck like this until sunrise. Now, my turn to ask some questions. What's with the mirror?"

"That is how we'll catch our friend. Moony will act trapped, luring Ruse out thinking he is hunting him. That is where we'll corner him, catching him off guard and forcing him to fight us. When I engage with him, I will use shadow magic and he should copy, and that is when we will drop the mirror on him. He must be in enclouded in shadows for this to work. Now what took you so long getting here? Were you with that child again?"

"First off, I had to wait for my transformation. And as for Harry, I ran into him while leaving Hogwarts. He was very adamant that he could help Moony and it took some persuasion to make him stay and not follow me. He told me he was heading back to his dorm and hopefully that is where he stays."

Dougal nodded, sighing. Everyone was silent, only the sounds of owls hooting and night bugs chirping filling the night air.

"Let's get in position," Dougal said, covering the mirror with a black sheet.

Moony walked out into the clearing and Dougal used his wand to conjure ropes and loosely tied them around Moony's muzzle, then legs. He retreated into the trees, taking a position near the mirror. Ajax chose a position opposite of Dougal, lying down to wait.

There was some rustling, like the sounds of footsteps on cracking leaves, then silence.

For an hour or so, there was no movement and no sound.

And then, a figure stalked through the trees, a golden glow leading the way. Moony let out a loud whine, feeling a wave of excitement and terror rush through him. Ajax lifted his head and torso, pushing off the ground slowly with his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, baring his teeth slightly.

Moony pretended to struggle against the ropes on him as he saw the cloaked figure draw closer.

"Well, well, we met again, good sir," Ruse said, stepping out of the trees and into the clearing. "It seems you find yourself in a predicament, my friend. Someone else is hunting you as well, I see. They shouldn't have planted traps. I personally prefer the more hands-on approach."

Moony snarled at Ruse, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"None of that, now. You already left your mark on me," Ruse lowered himself in front of Moony, tilting his head enough to show off the two deep scars on his cheek. "Funny how I was never big on meat before meeting you, eh?"

Moony struggled in his ropes, trying to kick them off.

"All I ever wanted to do was make life normal for the less fortunate," Ruse said, setting down a hunting compass and reaching into his robe and pulling out a large knife. He used a rag to clean the blade as he spoke. "See, I grew up with a dying mother. There was nothing I could do for her; despite all the effort my father and I did to try and save her. You know what killed her? No? Her own animagus form."

Moony stopped pretending to struggle and just listened to Ruse. He was admittedly curious about how an animagus form led to one's death.

"Here's the thing," Ruse continued, "they say if you mess up the process even the slightest bit, you slowly lose your mind and you can end up trapped in your animal form. But your brain keeps deteriorating and getting worse and worse until you die from brain damage."

Ruse shook his head, looking off into the trees. He stared for a long time before he glared down at Moony.

"You must really take me for a fool," Ruse held up the knife, but a large shadow engulfed it as Ruse brought it down on Moony, causing the knife to harmlessly pass through the werewolf. The ropes vanished and Moony lunged openmouthed for Ruse's throat, but the man vanished in a smoky cloud.

As Ruse reappeared opposite Moony, Dougal sent a curse flying at Ruse, who smoked again to avoid it. Dougal waved both hands and shadows from trees charged at Ruse, wrapping around the man like snakes. Ruse glared angrily at Dougal.

"I should have known," Ruse growled.

"You should have spent your time hunting me rather than innocent people," Dougal spat.

"You are no more than a nuisance!"

Dougal brought his hands closer together and the shadows constricted around the man. Ruse grunted before dropping into the shadows, vanishing. A shadow moved swiftly along the ground and Dougal vanished into the shadows, becoming a shadow that chased after Ruse's.

Severus pulled the sheet off the mirror and carried it toward the fighting shadows. It was strange watching shadows move without castors. Supernatural even. The shadows started taking form until human bodied Ruse and Dougal were using shadows once again to try to crush the other. Dougal gave Severus a subtle jerk of his head as he fought Ruse.

Severus picked up the mirror and charged Ruse.

He slammed the mirror down on the man, seemingly flattening him. Dougal paused, watching, but he didn't look convinced that Ruse had been captured.

A shadow moved along the forest floor behind Dougal before growing and forming into Ruse, who grabbed Dougal in a choke hold. Dougal grabbed at the arms choking him, then used a hand to smash Ruse in the face, a loud crack sounding in the air.

Ruse released Dougal and clutched his nose, blood starting to trickle through his fingers.

Severus had managed to move the mirror, so it was behind Ruse during the tussle.

Moony ran forward and pushed Ruse with his front paws, knocking the man backward and Ruse vanished, evaporating in a big smoky cloud.

"No," Dougal said, his eyes widening and his glare deepening. "No! Impossible."

Like magnets, the spread-out shadowy substance around them pulled back together into man form and Ruse's color returned and he glared at everyone around him, dried blood on his nose and cheeks.

"Is this what it has come to, Dougal?" Ruse shouted. "All for the love of a brother?"

Dougal shoved his hands forward, and several tree shadows morphed together in one bog monster that hit Ruse like a tsunami. When the shadows disappeared, Ruse had as well, only to reappear at a corner of the clearing and send shadows slithering over to Dougal, intent on crushing the man.

Severus lifted the mirror and charged at Ruse while the man had his full attention and power on Dougal.

Ruse looked up, reached into his pocket, and blew a strange powder on Severus as the centaur reared right in front of him.

Moony barked nervously as the powder surrounded the rearing centaur.

* * *

He could feel the powder seeping into him, morphing the bones and muscles in his body like one of his nightly transformations. But this was worse. He had strangely begun to feel less and less pain on his nightly changes as this year had progressed, but what was happening to him now was excruciating. He turned on his back hooves and dropped back to the ground, the last of the powder disappearing around him.

He was a horse. A massive black stallion.

What had happened to him? Why was he this way? How did he control it?

Severus bolted forward, nearly trampling Moony, who yelped and rolled out of the way in time. Severus ran in circles around the clearing, trying to gather his thoughts and understanding. But he felt as though he was not in control. His ears laid flat on his head and he whinnied nervously.

"So," Dougal said, "you've been experimenting and training yourself? Finding ways to hasten your hunts, are you?"

"You dare think you can kill me?" Ruse yelled. "You do not have the skill, the desire, the will to kill me. You are weak, you always have been. Just as you were too weak to save your brother."

Dougal's eyes flashed red and he looked at the crazed horse.

"I hope you're broken," Dougal said as he approached the large animal, picking up shadows that morphed into a thread like material. He threw the shadows at Severus, keeping a hold of the end.

The shadows latched on to Severus's snout, taking the shape of a bridle around the horse's head. Dougal leaped up on the stallion's back and gave a kick in his side to turn the horse.

Instead of turning, Severus bucked slightly, but Dougal pulled on his shadowy reins, forcing Severus to turn in a tight circle before he kicked the side of the horse again to turn him to face Ruse. Somewhere in Severus's mind, something told him to follow Dougal's lead, but another part of his mind wondered who Dougal was and why he was no longer trying to run away from this confusing chaos.

"Weak, eh, Ruse?" Dougal said. "Let me show you how well I've been training."

Dougal kicked Severus's sides and the horse charged forward at Ruse. Dougal placed a hand on Severus and they both took on a ghostly shadowy figure as they rammed into Ruse. All three dropped into the shadow world, becoming nothing more than a few shadows on the ground in Moony's eyes.

In the shadow world, Severus snapped at Ruse, trying to bite the man still gliding away in front of him. Dougal, on Severus's back, waved his hands, bringing shadows to drop down on and wrap around Ruse. Ruse did his best to fend off the shadows and keep away from the horse's teeth and hooves.

Severus reared, kicking out. Ruse avoided the hits and sent several shadows intertwining between the horse's hooves. Severus began to panic once more, trying to avoid tripping over the shadows. He neighed uneasily.

Dougal jumped off Severus's back and kicked at Ruse. He moved his hands together and two shadows collided together where Ruse stood, but Ruse was faster, and he grabbed a shadow and whipped it at Dougal, who disappeared in his shadows. Ruse whipped the shadow in his grasp at the struggling horse.

Slowly from head to toe, Severus became corporeal as he climbed out of the shadow world and galloped away as fast as he could. Moony barked and followed the horse. The chasing wolf concerned Severus more and he bolted faster, kicking up dirt behind him at the wolf.

Severus had no idea where he was going. He knew this place, but he did not know this place. He was disoriented and wild, and he stopped in a new clearing and reared several times, snorting angrily.

"Ajax!" a familiar voice called to him.

Severus jerked his head repeatedly as he turned to face the voice.

A young boy. Harry?

"Ajax?" Harry said again, stepping closer to the horse.

Snorting aggressively, Severus charged this Harry that dared to approach him.

"Hey, easy, easy," Harry said, holding his hands up as he backed away. "It's me! It's Harry."

Severus reared in front of Harry, stomping his hooves down and grunting, pawing the ground.

"Easy," Harry encouraged, stretching a hand outward slowly. "It's okay. It's just me. Harry. Remember?"

Severus did remember. Somewhere inside his mind, the name meant something to him. And it meant a lot to him. Severus nickered gently as Harry placed his hand on the horse's muzzle. Harry smiled as Severus sniffed at his hand.

"See? It's okay. You remember me. I'm sorry I followed you out here, I know I shouldn't have, but I had to make sure Moony was okay. And then I waited to see what you guys were waiting for—stupid, I know. Are . . . are you okay? Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

A part of Severus understood exactly what Harry was saying and that part of him was furious. But the rest of Severus, and that was the majority of his mind, had no clue what this child was going on about. But his familiar scent made Severus want to protect the boy and keep close to him. He snorted gently.

Moony ran out into the clearing, sliding to a halt at the sight of Severus and Harry.

 _"Harry,"_ Moony exhaled, the wolf's eyes filling with fear.

"I can explain," Harry said, stepping toward Moony.

Severus reared and stomped his hooves at Moony angrily, pawing the ground. Moony backed away, tail tucking under him as he whined at Severus. " _Same side, Severus. Remember?"_

Severus galloped around Moony, jerking his head and flicking his tail. He had to protect this Harry from all harm. He had to.

Two shadows danced in the trees before one blasted the other across the clearing. Dougal landed harshly on the ground, groaning as he held his head. He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of the kid. He glared dangerously at Harry.

The other shadow landed next to Harry, becoming a corporeal Ruse, who grabbed Harry in a choke hold with one arm.

"Hello, kiddie," Ruse greeted, looking down at Harry. He angled Harry's head at the wolf and horse. "You know these two?"

"Ajax, help!" Harry cried.

Severus heard the cry, but it took a second to register. The horse stopped circling Moony and faced Harry and Ruse.

Ruse smirked and looked at Dougal.

"Fair is fair, old friend," Ruse smirked. "A deal for a life—and I'll get my payment however I can."

Severus charged Ruse, but both Ruse and Harry disappeared into their shadows and vanished from the forest. Severus galloped right past where the had been standing and the horse circled the clearing anxiously, rearing and kicking out. Moony sniffed the area Ruse and Harry had been standing, whining.

"Damn it!" Dougal slammed his fists on the ground.

"Now what, genius?" Moony growled.

"Don't take your anger out on me, Wolfie," Dougal glared, standing up and moving toward the horse. "We have to go after him. That boy is in trouble now. There will be no rest until we get to Ruse."

"Where did he take Harry?"

"His shop most likely." Dougal picked up a tree root's shadow and used it like a lasso, capturing Severus. The horse bucked. "Easy, Big Pony," Dougal encouraged, trying to slow Severus down.

Severus stopped and reared. When the horse dropped down, Dougal managed to loop another shadow around the horse's face, and it formed a bridle as it did before. Dougal kept a grip on the bridle to keep the horse in front of him.

"Listen to me, Severus," Dougal said. The horse tried to lift his head, but Dougal held tightly. "Obviously that boy means more to you than you think if your crazed horse self was willing to protect him. Now Ruse has him—what's his name? Harry."

Severus neighed at the name.

"Harry. Harry is in trouble. You need to focus. We have to get to Ruse's shop as fast as we can—all of us. And unfortunately, I cannot apparate a horse, so you are he transportation until this wears off. The shadow world will help us move quickly through cities unseen, but you need to focus. Think about Harry."

Severus nickered, eyeing the strange man in front of him. His ears flattened.

"Focus," Dougal said. "You're in there somewhere. Think of Harry. He needs you."

Severus nickered again, his ears perking up.

 _"What happened to him?"_ Moony asked, looking at Severus.

"It seems Ruse has been perfecting a quicker way to transform humans into animals," Dougal said, leading Severus by pulling on the wispy bridle. "It is something I have read about but have not seen. Ruse isn't far in his research; this will wear off in hours. By morning, he should be back to himself, whichever self that is."

 _"Why is he acting like this though?"_

"As you should know, any cheat to the animagus process can cause damage to the animagi. And such a sudden change as one Severus just went through is enough to make one lose his mind. Severus did not go through the process of learning to balance the animal and human mind, so his mind is scattered somewhere in between. He'll be fine when this wears off."

Severus neighed suddenly and looked off into the distance, anxiety building up in his chest. Dougal snorted. "Convenient how this is your animagus form, eh, Big Pony?"

Severus's ears pivoted but the horse did not respond otherwise. Dougal summoned the mirror that had been left behind in the other clearing, shrunk it, then pocketed it.

 _"Ruse has Harry,"_ Moony whined, dropping his head.

"We have to go to Ruse's shop now. There's no telling what that man will do to the young boy in the time he already has."

Dougal hopped up on Severus's back, using his reins to control the horse.

"Think you can keep up, Wolfie?" Dougal smirked.

 _"Try me,"_ Moony barked.

Dougal kicked at Severus and they galloped at top speed through the trees, Moony leaping at their side. Dougal clapped his hands and all three vanished into the shadow world, becoming nothing more than three shadows gliding through the trees to the naked eye.

* * *

Remember to review and share your thoughts!


	19. Shadows and Mirrors

The idea of the Shadow World came from Disney's _A Christmas Carol_ , the 2009 movie. For those who've seen it, remember the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come? That is how I picture the shadow world in this story. I am glad everyone is finding this exciting! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked, struggling against the ropes that held him tight to a chair in the middle of a shop.

Ruse did not answer. He was scanning shelves of knickknacks along the wall, setting down several strange objects on a large table in the center of the room: a bloody red candle, several vials of potions, and a glowing crystal ball. Harry looked back down at the tight ropes constricting around his wrists and ankles. He squirmed, trying to loosen them.

"Do not bother," Ruse said, setting down a necklace on the table. "They will only tighten the more you struggle."

"Why did you bring me here? And what did you do to Ajax?"

"You mean you're cursed friend? He's probably human again. That powder doesn't last long."

"How did you know . . .?"

"I've studied curses all my life, boy, I know a cursed wizard when I see one. How exactly he was cursed is beyond me, but the transformation powder I used against him would not have worked on a pure centaur. Though, I was hoping his animagus would be something smaller and weaker—a snake or a rat."

"Bet you weren't expecting something that fights back," Harry muttered, glaring at the man.

"I shouldn't have been surprised." Ruse looked to the floor, Harry followed his gaze, and they watched as Ruse's shadow detached itself from Ruse, morphing into a horse. The shadow horse pranced around on the floor, its mane flowing behind it. "Horses, though powerful and elegant, are a symbol of freedom. And that is something that wizard, and the Princes before him, has been searching for all his life."

Ruse stared at Harry for a long moment, his eyes as dark as the shadows flickering around in the store. Ruse smirked as he stepped over to the crystal ball waving his hands around, the horse still galloping around his feet.

"They say there is strong magic in love and friendship," Ruse said. The crystal ball began to glow, before showing a married couple holding hands on a bridge. "Magic beyond our control. It binds people in subtle but meaningful ways. Like their patronuses, for example." Two silvery eagles flew around the married couple before soaring high above them, disappearing like a cloud.

Harry frowned. What was Ruse trying to tell him? An uneasy feeling grew in his stomach as he watched the shadow horse prance around his chair.

"Like the patronus, even a symbol as deep as our animagus form will change to reflect the bond we have created." The married couple in the crystal ball morphed into a pair of golden eagles and took to the sky. The crystal ball began to darken as the image changed, a black stallion galloping in the center.

Harry tilted his head back to adjust his glasses and he peered through the lends, watching as the black stallion halted near a large stag. Harry tilted his head as the two animals sniffed noses. Then, the stag began to change, slowly from head to toe, losing the antlers on his head. Finally, what remained was another horse with the fur of a red deer. The two horses galloped side by side before fading away as the crystal's magic ended.

Harry threw Ruse a befuddled look, but Ruse had picked up the necklace and was cleaning it with a rag.

"I must say, not only will it be an honor to have the Harry Potter as a trophy among my collection, but I have never hunted a child before. Perhaps it may even be a new beginning for me. Children are far easier to lure in than adults, don't you think?"

Harry's eyes widened at what Ruse had said before he glared at the man and yelled, "You're a psycho!"

"You have no idea," Ruse said, holding up the necklace, revealing a horse pendant attached to the end of the chain.

Harry gulped and looked at the ropes holding him captive, wriggling again despite knowing they would only tighten. He had to escape. He heard the clink of vials and looked up to see Ruse working at the table. The man was holding the pendant above the now lit candle, the horse's eyes glowing a bright brown. Harry's heart raced in his chest as he watched the man push a button on the pendant and a reddish liquid spilled out into a pink vial. His breath caught when Ruse turned and looked at him.

"This might hurt," Ruse stated.

The shadow horse on the floor reared up, lifting off the floor and rising above Harry. It brought its hooves down sharply, one hoof slicing at Harry's hand. Harry yelped and grit his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. A long cut across the back of his hand began to bleed, and Ruse used the pendant to suck up some of Harry's blood to add to the pink vial.

The pain slowly subsided, and Harry opened his eyes. He looked down, glad to see that the shadow horse had reattached to Ruse, becoming the man's own shadow once again. Ruse gently swirled the vial. Harry looked at his hand, which was still bleeding—slowly, thankfully. Hearing the soft falls of footsteps, Harry glanced up to see Ruse standing over him with a thoughtful expression, rolling the vial along the palm of his hand.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and looked away. He shook his head. However, Ruse had a different target, and he shifted Harry's hand slightly. Uncorking the vial, Ruse slowly began tilting over Harry's wounded hand. Harry fisted his hand and turned his wrist, but Ruse used his own hand to flatten Harry's out. Harry cried for Ruse to stop, struggling against the ropes, hissing through his teeth at how tight they were getting, the chafing burning his skin.

Harry felt the brush of fur before he saw Moony chomp down on Ruse's wrist, the crack of bone sharp and clear. Ruse dropped the vial and beat down on Moony's head repeatedly, but the wolf did not let go.

Moony thrashed Ruse's wrist as he pulled the man further away from Harry.

* * *

"Harry," Severus said as he came around the boy's chair and used his wand to untie the boy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Harry threw his arms around Severus as soon as he was free. Severus was quick to hug him back, lifting him up. "Are you okay?" Severus asked once more.

Harry nodded, finally finding his tongue. "Yes, just my hand."

Severus set Harry down and looked at Harry's hand, which still slowly bled down his fingers and arm. Severus pulled out his wand which he had summoned from his quarters after turning back into his human self at sunrise.

He was about to tap it on Harry's hand when a shadow horse jumped up from the ground, becoming half-corporeal as it angrily pawed and snorted at Severus, splitting him and Harry apart. Severus flicked his wand at the shadow. His spell went right through the horse.

The shadow beast bit down on Severus's wand and threw it aside. Severus held up his hand, a spell on his lips when the shadow horse's head became corporeal and it headbutted Severus. Severus fell to the ground limply. The horse snorted before turning on Harry, narrowing its black eyes.

Harry gulped as he backed into the wall.

* * *

Moony continued to pull Ruse away to the opposite side of the shop. Ruse finally flicked a hand at a table's shadow then back at Moony. The shadow flew over to the wolf, wrapping around his legs and knocking him to the ground. Moony yelped, releasing Ruse.

"I wonder," Dougal said, walking out of his own shadow on the wall to reveal his presence. He dusted off his fedora before setting it on his head. "What happens when a werewolf in wolf form, but not on a night of a full moon, bites someone. Does the victim become a werewolf? Must it always be under a full moon? Or like those scratches on your face, do you simply just inherit more wolfish tendencies."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Ruse said, holding his hands out to summon shadows in the room.

"No." Dougal shook his head as he picked up his own shadow, morphing it into a long staff. "You won't live long enough for us to find out."

"That's a shame. It'd make good research." Ruse threw his hands out at Dougal.

Shadows lifted off the floor, morphing into sharp shards. Dougal spun the staff in his hands, blocking the shards. He struck Ruse across the face with the staff, knocking them both into the shadow world.

The shadow around Moony lifted, and the wolf jumped to his feet and charged the dancing shadows on the floor. He wished he could stomp the left one, for that had been Ruse. But Dougal had explained on the way Ruse's store that there was no way to interfere with the shadow world. Only mirrors had the magic to trap a shadow.

Moony looked around. Where could he find a mirror?

* * *

The shadow horse stepped menacingly toward Harry, baring its teeth as it grunted demandingly. It picked up something off the ground with its teeth. Harry eyes widened as he realized it was the pink vial, uncorked, but it hadn't spilled when it fell. Perhaps there was magic keeping the potion inside.

The horse stepped closer to him, holding out the vial as if it wanted to pour the potion on his bleeding hand itself.

Harry debated his options. The horse was blocking his way to Severus, but he could see the exit to the shop. The horse saw his eyes dart to the door and the horse moved to block his path, snorting angrily.

There was another door in the back of the shop. Harry ran for it, the horse galloping after him. As fast as he could, Harry opened the door and slammed it behind him, just avoiding the Shadow horse's teeth.

Panting, Harry waited, expecting the horse to just walk through the door. Nothing happened. A light flickered on above him. He realized he was on a stairway and he walked down the steps. The door at the bottom stair was cracked open. Harry had to use his shoulder to push the door open more and it creaked as it did so.

A loud bang echoed from the floor above and Harry stepped into the dimly lit room and slammed the door shut. He looked around the place. There were shelves and shelves of strange vials and jars, shelves of books and loose parchment. Harry kept his hands close to his body, itching the cut on his hand slightly. His eyes fell on the face of a horse.

"Ahh!" Harry cried, expecting the shadow horse.

The horse did not move. And it was white with some brown and wore a red shawl. Harry frowned, reaching out a hand to pet the muzzle. Was it fake? Or . . . stuffed? Harry stepped away from the horse and nearly ran into a large bear. He gasped and backed up into the desk, nearly falling over.

At that point, Harry realized he was surrounded by different animals all around him. He remembered how Ruse seemed adamant about hunting Moony, then taking Harry and turning him into some animal. Was this what the man did with his victims? Turn them into—what even were these? Statues? Stuffed models? There was a word on the tip of Harry's tongue, but he just couldn't get it out. Harry's chest hurt and his eyes watered. These animals were human at one point. Unfortunate customers of Ruse. Just like Moony. And Harry had almost been one of Ruse's victims.

Something moved out of the corner of Harry's eye. He looked back at the horse. There was nothing, just the horse with the cat on its back. And the horse's shadow, which began moving.

Harry gasped as the shadow horse pulled itself up from the floor, neighing at Harry, the pink vial in its mouth.

Harry ran for the door, tugging on the knob.

The door would not open.

"Ajax!" Harry cried.

The shadow horse walked up to Harry; its ears perked with eagerness and its tail flicking.

Harry looked around for an escape, covering his hand over his wound. He sank to the floor, wondering how quickly he could crawl under the horse. But it was so close now. It hovered over him, the vial tilting in its mouth.

* * *

Severus blinked and sat up, rubbing his head and groaning. He looked over at Moony, who was sniffing the shelves. He spotted two shadows moving along the floor. He looked around for Harry, but the boy was gone.

"Ajax!" It was Harry's voice. It had come from the back door.

Severus jumped to his feet and snatched his wand off the ground. He ran for the door, swinging it open and running down the stairs. He grabbed the knob and rattled it. The door was locked. Must be one of those automatic lock spells once shut, Severus thought. He pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora," Severus said. He tried the door again. Still locked.

No, no, he thought. "Harry," Severus called out, trying to bust down the door with his body. He backed up and kicked the door. But the wood was very solid, and the door did not budge. He kicked the door again.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Severus asked. He put his ear to the door, listening. There was no sound. Severus tried a few more unlocking spells, as well as a blasting spell before he realized the door was warded against such attacks.

Running his hands through his hair, Severus took in several deep breaths. He would have to break down the wards one by one to get to Harry. And he better get to work, fast.

* * *

Moony found a handheld mirror in a box under a cabinet. It made sense that Ruse would hide any mirrors he might have. Moony picked up the mirror and trotted back to the shadows still dancing on the floor. How on earth they managed to knock down chairs, cauldrons, and books from down in the shadow world was beyond Moony. He set the mirror down at his feet.

 _"Dougal!"_ Moony barked, _"I've got one!"_

One of the shadows jumped off the floor, landing as Dougal. The man glared at Moony. He reached for the mirror.

"Do not put it down!" Dougal snapped.

A shadow wrapped around the mirror and began pulling it across the floor. Moony snarled and jumped on it, biting down on the handle.

The shadow attached to the mirror morphed into a shadow horse, and the creature snorted, its ears flat as it held on to the mirror as well. It lifted its head, pulling Moony up with it. Moony thrashed his body to try and loosen the mirror out of the shadow's jaws, but the horse merely jerked its head and Moony fell to the ground.

The horse galloped over to a semi-corporeal Ruse, who accepted the mirror from the horse and leaned against his table.

"Look at all I am accomplishing today," Ruse smiled, holding up the mirror. The horse slithered around Ruse, staring at Dougal and Moony. "My werewolf delivered itself to me, a new animagus is born, and the one way to rid this world of Dougal Campbell forever is in my hands. What a marvelous turn of events."

Moony snarled, his fur bristled. Dougal folded his arms, adjusting his fedora.

"You came for your brother. Here's what I'll do." Ruse scratched the horse's neck. The shadow leaned in appreciatively. "You know I love a good deal. I'll let you take your brother's taxidermist mount and walk out of this shop. You must leave the werewolf or the centaur man. I'll even let you take the boy downstairs, if it suits you."

"I don't think you understand, Ruse," Dougal said, taking a step forward. "I cannot leave knowing you are still alive hunting more people. Your time as serial killer is over."

Ruse chuckled and the horse nickered. Ruse turned completely corporeal and glared at Ruse.

"You can't stop me," he said. "You impress me with your skills, but you are no match for me. I've lived in the shadows since my mother passed. For thirty years, I perfected the shadow arts. You have only been at it for ten measly years. You will never outmatch me."

"Maybe," Dougal said. "But I can outnumber you."

"Outnumber me," Ruse mused, turning around too late.

Severus punched Ruse across the face and snatched the mirror.

"That's for turning me into a bloody horse," Severus sneered. He tossed the mirror to Dougal.

"You see," Dougal said, stepping forward, "I have found something you have never found."

Ruse was on his knees rubbing his face, but he scowled at Dougal. The horse neighed and flew at Dougal. The man merely held up the mirror at the last second and the horse was sucked inside. Dougal kept walking toward Ruse.

"I have found companionship. And while it took me a while to see that sometimes teamwork is necessary, I figured it out in the end. And I don't think I would have ever gotten this far without these two warriors. And for that, I thank you both."

Dougal nodded at Severus and Moony as he stood over Ruse.

"You may have the mirror," Ruse said, "but I know better than to enter the shadows now."

"Don't worry, you don't need to."

Dougal reached down and grabbed Ruse's shoulder, morphing them both into shadowy figures. He dropped the mirror over them and they both vanished into the reflective glass. Moony ran forward and grabbed the mirror before it could hit the ground. He set it down and sniffed the mirror, whining.

Severus chewed on his inner cheek. They waited, the only sound in the shop was the large wall clock ticking away.

Minutes passed. Moony sat down by the mirror. He dropped his head and his ears. Severus lowered his own head with a sigh before he started walking away. Moony wondered where he was going when the mirror began vibrating on the floor.

Moony jumped back and barked. Severus paused and looked back, his eyes narrowing. The mirror vibrated and spun erratically before a large shadow shot out of the glass and fell to the ground, turning into a corporeal Dougal.

The man was drenched in sweat and he panted. His eyes fell on the mirror immediately. It began to vibrate again. Dougal picked up the mirror and smashed it repeatedly on the hard floor, shattering the glass. The mirror went still.

"I can't believe that worked," Dougal said.

 _"What did you do?"_ Moony asked.

"A spell that I read at the same bookstore we first met at. I knew there had to be at least one way out of a mirror before it was shattered and this spell . . . a spit-me-out spell. It will take you out of any object you inconveniently find yourself in. I practiced it on charmed suitcases and wallets and it always worked, but a mirror? I can't believe it."

 _"We did it,"_ Moony said, wagging his tail and jumping around Dougal. _"We defeated Ruse."_

Dougal smiled as he pushed to his feet, ruffling Moony's head as the wolf leaped around at his heels.

* * *

"Harry is still locked in the basement," Severus said, killing the mood. "I tried everything I knew. I couldn't get the door open."

Moony froze and Dougal grew serious.

"Ruse has very secure security around and in his shop," Dougal said. "Nothing is guarded against a shadow wizard though. Come, we have to get to the boy."

Everyone ran down the stairs, and Dougal walked right through the door as his shadowy self. There was a long moment of silence before the door clicked and Dougal opened it. He put a finger to his lips before letting Severus and Moony walk past him.

Severus's eyes widened and Moony paused midstep.

There, curled up in a corner of the dark room, was a small hoofed animal, its face hidden under its legs. It was reddish in color and had very distinctive white spots down its back. Severus and Moony tiptoed closer. Severus swore his heart actually broke at seeing Harry forced into an animal through a painful process. He had been too late to stop Ruse.

 _"Is he a . . . a deer?"_ Moony questioned, sniffing at the small body.

The little animal suddenly lifted his head, staring up at Moony and Severus. The face gave Moony his answer.

 _"A horse?"_ Moony tilted his head.

"A young foal," Dougal said, walking over to the two. "A deer horse, in my opinion. Congratulations, Big Pony, it's a boy." Dougal patted Severus's back, ignoring the man's glare.

Severus looked back at Harry, kneeling in front of the foal. He held out his hand, allowing the foal to sniff him. Harry whinnied at him.

"Easy," Severus said. "Remember me?"

The foal tilted his head, then gathered his legs under him and pushed to his feet, wobbling slightly. When he found his balance, he took several, stumbling steps forward and fell into Severus's arms.

"I've got you," Severus said, helping Harry stand once more. Harry looked up at him with large brown eyes and whinnied again. "Try walking again. Go on."

Harry took a few unsteady steps before he seemed to find the hang of walking and in a few minutes, he was leaping around the room, Moony playfully leaping around with him. Dougal paused by Severus.

"I am very sorry for what happened to Harry," Dougal said. "I wish we were better prepared for Ruse last night. I had no idea he was making a powder to do what he did to you . . . I never . . ."

"It's okay," Severus said. "Thank you for not letting me run wild all night. And for what you've done since."

Dougal nodded. He jerked his head at the taxidermist mounts. "All these men and women—I couldn't save them all." Dougal walked over to the desk, pulling out a hidden taxidermist mount—a golden retriever with a fedora on its head. Dougal smiled at the dog, muttering, "Finally. I've missed you, Cal. It's time you were buried alongside Mum and Dad. Look, I wear a fedora now, too."

Dougal stroked the golden's fur coat, tears in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you, Dougal," Severus said. "Truly."

"Thank you," Dougal said, quickly pulling himself together. "I will leave a tip for the Auror department about this place after I remove all the protection wards around this place. DNA spells will reveal who each mount was, and they will be returned to their respective families."

A loud whinny and a thump caught their attention. Severus and Dougal looked at a fallen Harry, the foal's legs up in the air. Moony nudged the foal until he rolled over, but Harry didn't jump up. Instead, he yawned.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," Dougal smirked. His smile fell as he told Severus, "I swear, I will find the missing ingredient that keeps this process from permanently turning into an animal. If I have to go through every research article, every book, every potion in this shop, I will. It's the least I can do."

 _"Harry will remain a foal for at least twelve hours,"_ Moony said, walking over to Severus. _"That's how long I was a wolf the first night."_

"And then he'll have a hundred and twenty days after that until he morphs into a horse for good. I will see to it that before that day, he will always have control of his animagus form."

"Thank you," Severus said, walking over to Harry, kneeling to pet the foal's mane. "He only has two months of school left at least. What will I do with you, Harry?" The foal nuzzled Severus's hand. Severus sighed and pulled out his wand, casting a feather light charm on the horse before scooping him up. Harry seemed ready to fall asleep in Severus's arms. "At least you are small enough to apparate. What in Merlin's name are you exactly? A horse or a deer?"

 _"Like Dougal said, a deer horse,"_ Moony flicked his ears in amusement. _"I swore he'd be a stag like his father, at least a fawn at first. But a horse?"_

"It's like a blend of two father figures, eh?" Dougal said, tilting his fedora.

Severus narrowed his eyes at that, but he couldn't deny Dougal's words. Not with how he was feeling right now. Severus would be dealing with Harry's disobedience for sure once he was human again. He had never feared more for the boy's life than last night. Well, after gaining his mind back as a human. Severus kissed the top of the foal's head.

 _"What will you name him?"_ Moony asked, wagging his tail. _"My vote, Prongs Junior. No, wait, Prongslet. Or what about—"_

"No, no, and no," Severus said. Moony huffed, his ears dropping. Severus looked back down at Harry, thinking. "I like Teucer."

 _"Teucer?"_

"Ajax's half-brother," Severus said. "An archer that stood by his brother's side in war. Harry will appreciate it."

"I like it," Dougal said. "Teucer the foal. It's tough but cute."

Severus smiled and Moony sat at Severus's side, prepared for apparition.

 _"Fine, fine. Your foal,"_ Moony grumbled.

"I will not forget my promise," Dougal said. "Until we meet again, and I pray that that time be soon. So long, Wolfie. Big Pony. Tuecer."

Severus rolled his eyes but inclined his head at Dougal in farewell, Moony barking as Severus apparated everyone away.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad everyone is enjoying this crazy story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	20. Even Friends Disagree

Just to clear some things up, what Ruse did to Remus and Harry is entirely different from Severus's family curse. Ruse was a psychopath who helped people find their animagus form in a single day instead of going through the long, official process (which takes months). However, as Dougal said, Ruse leaves out one key ingredient in the potion he uses, purposefully screwing up the whole transformation so that the victim will eventually become stuck in their animal form so Ruse can then hunt, kill, and stuff them. It's sick and twisted, but that's Ruse. If he kept that key ingredient in, nothing bad would happen with the whole process and everyone would be able to change at will like any other animagus without fear of being trapped as an animal at some point.

Severus, on the other hand, was cursed by a sphinx. Totally different problem. He was temporarily turned into a horse by that powder, but that is not permanent.

Now Harry, he is a horse, but he has the markings of a deer. Like his patronus, I assumed his animagus would canonly be a stag, like his father. However, he has come to see and love Severus as his father (that's no spoiler at this point, right?), which changed his animagus into a horse, which is Severus's animagus. Ajax is not his animagus form. I apologize; I should have described Harry more. I got so caught up in the action. I hope that clears up some confusion.

With that said, please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

When Harry changed back to his human self later that night, Severus took the opportunity to scold the child.

"This is exactly why I told you to stay inside and to remain in your dorm," Severus said, glaring down at the boy sitting on his sofa. Harry looked down at his bare feet, rubbing them against each other. Severus, who was now Ajax, had lifted him up and set him down on the sofa. Severus crossed his arms, his ears pivoted back. "You could have been killed yesterday. That man was very dangerous, and now look what he's down to you. This could have entirely been avoided."

"I don't mind, really," Harry muttered. "I can play with Moony now and . . ."

Severus snorted out a huff of air loudly, startling Harry. He lowered his torso, backing up slightly so he was more eye to eye with the child. His centaur height forced him to crane his neck down and it was starting to hurt.

"Look at me," Severus snapped. Harry's eyes met his. "Whether you . . . mind the results of this morning's events or not does not negate the fact that you still defied me and left the safety of this castle once again after I explicitly told you not to. You put yourself in danger and it nearly got you killed. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, lowering his gaze.

"Eyes up. Trust me when I say you have no idea how much you worried me last night." Severus was surprised at his honesty, but even as he said it, he reached out and carded his hand through the boy's hair before lowering his arm and sighing. "And now I have to find a cure for you. You and the mangy wolf."

"But I'm back to normal now," Harry said. "I can change at will. You had me practice to be sure."

"But at some point, just like Moony, you will not be able to. From what Moony said, you should be able to finish school without any problems, but if you were to become trapped outside of school and in the muggle world, no less—that would not be a good situation. Besides, I do not want to see that day come. I will look into this potion Ruse used and I will also keep in touch with Dougal. Hopefully, we find some way to fix this."

"I know you will," Harry smiled. "And I'm glad you're better now. You know, Ruse wasn't expecting you to turn into a horse. He thought a rat or a snake or something."

"I turn into a centaur every night. Why would my animagus be anything but a horse? Although, I'm not sure how much he knew about me if anything at all. He could probably tell I was cursed, like Dougal could, but I do think he knew I was at least human."

"He sounded smart and crazy at the same time," Harry smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

Severus smiled, then stood up to his full height. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and hummed. "I suppose I must punish you now."

Harry's smile faded. "You don't have to."

"I'll be the judge of that. This is not the first time you have defied me and placed yourself in a dangerous situation. How many times have we gone over this, Harry?"

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to make sure Moony wasn't hurt. And it was all interesting—what you guys were doing in the forest, I mean. Maybe if you had just told me what was—"

"You should never have been in the forest, especially without my knowledge. And you did not need to know every little detail of last night. I could have easily told you everything the next day if you had simply waited and listened to me. All of this could have been avoided."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Severus sighed. "I know. You are far too compassionate and kind for your own good. But you must learn that when I tell you to do something, you must obey me, especially when it's for your safety. You may not have been severely injured this morning, thankfully, but you still underwent an awful transformation. All I could think about while racing to Ruse's shop was if we would be too late to save you. You saw all those taxidermist mounts, didn't you? That could have been you."

"He was really weird," Harry said, shuddering slightly. "Wasn't all this punishment enough?"

Severus hummed, crossing his arms once more. "I suppose what you've gone through is discipline . . . I guess will settle with an essay."

"An essay?"

"I want three-feet on the dangers of sneaking out of the castle and entering the forbidden forest without anyone's knowledge on my desk by Monday."

"By Monday?" Harry whined. "I have other homework, too."

"You have a few days to get it done. Plenty of time."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I suggest you eat a good dinner. The fruit and straw you've eaten today will hardly hold you till morning. Then you are going to your dorm. I'll give you a note in case you run into any professors. You have a busy day tomorrow. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would like you to make up their classes in your free periods. They do not want you to fall too far behind. Binns simply asked that you read the next chapter in your book."

"Yes, sir. I can't believe I ate straw. Ajax, do all the professors know about what I become?"

"I informed the other professors that you had fallen ill and could not attend classes. The headmaster and Madam Pomfrey are the only ones who know about what happened. I thought it best to make them both aware should any problems arise with your animagus form."

"I really like the name you gave me. Teucer. I remember reading about that person when I looked your name up. But, I don't remember much about him though. Could you tell me about Teucer?"

"Perhaps another time."

"Oh. Okay." Harry looked around the room. "Where's Moony?"

"He went out. I can't keep him cooped up in here all day long."

"Why doesn't he go back to the cabin?"

"It's rather hard for a wolf to live on his own. Do you expect him to hunt for all his food and sleep outside?"

"No, I guess it would be hard to do everything without thumbs. It was fun playing with him though." Harry yawned. "I guess I'm a bit tired."

"As I said, dinner first, then to bed with you."

Severus motioned to the table and Harry ran over to a seat where food was sitting under a heating charm. He dug into the food hungrily while Severus settled himself in the middle of the living room floor, pulling the coffee table toward him to finish grading his essays.

Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Forest, Moony sniffed around determinedly. He had enjoyed playing with Harry as the little foal. Who knew horses could have so much energy? Moony had left after Harry had fallen asleep in his animagus form. Severus had charmed the entrance doors and his quarters' door to open when Moony scratched at it, although he griped about the damage to the wood he could foresee in the future. Moony remarked on Severus's remarkable seer abilities in return.

Now, he was on a mission. The night Ruse had attacked them was a night of chaos and disorder. He was hoping his assumptions were correct and that Ruse had been forgetful while kidnaping Harry.

He sniffed at the base of a tree before a low growl caught his attention. He looked up and froze, his ears alert and his tail lowered.

There, standing among the trees, was a pack of wolves. They watched him, ears alert, but tails slowly raising. He was on their territory now. Moony took a few step backs and gave a submissive whine, keeping his tail lowered.

The lead wolf took a single step forward, then lifted her head and howled, her several subordinates joining in. Moony took a few more steps back, whined, then threw his head back and gave a short howl in return.

The lead wolf began walking toward him, her other pack members remaining back, watching their alpha protectively as she advanced on Moony, who began lowering himself. Moony's stomach scraped the ground and he curled a paw under himself as the Alpha paused in front of him. He had heard stories of an intelligent wolf pack in the Forbidden Forest that resulted from two werewolves mating under the full moon. Moony wanted no trouble with them, and he kept himself in a submissive position as the Alpha sniffed him.

Finally, Alpha stepped back and whimpered at Moony, tilting her head. Moony slowly lifted his head and sniffed noses with the wolf. Alpha whimpered and looked back at her pack, who all seemed to take that as an invitation to run forward and greet the new wolf. Moony lowered himself slightly once more as several wolves surrounded him, unsure of what status these other wolves might have. A couple nipped him to lower even more, others curled under him. Soon, the forest was filled with sounds of half-howls, growls, and whimpers.

Moony allowed the attention for a while as he got to know the other wolves. Alpha gave a short howl, and everyone ran after her as she ran forward. Moony hesitated, but when two wolves purposely ran into him, he joined the run.

Moony panted happily as he ran with the wolves. He wondered what they might be doing, but his adrenaline was starting to rush through his veins, and he kept up with them. He pushed himself faster, moving past some of the other wolves, catching up with Alpha. She glanced at him but didn't seem bothered.

Moony let out a quick howl, the other wolves following his lead. It was then that Moony caught the scent of deer and thestral, common prey for wolves in this forest. He licked his lips on instinct, his ears flattening. The wolves seemed to grow more excited.

Suddenly, gold caught his eye, and Moony abruptly stopped, the other wolves jumping over him and running around him.

It was the hunting compass Ruse had dropped during their fight. Moony sniffed the small circular device, nudging it to flip it over and check the other side. It was undamaged. What a miracle. Moony gently picked up the object in his teeth and was about to turn back for Hogwarts when a pair of golden eyes caught his. Moony looked at Alpha, who had paused a few strides away and was staring at him.

Moony's ears pivoted sideways as he thought about his choices. The last of the pack disappeared deep into the trees, all save Alpha, who waited. Moony whimpered and looked back in the direction of Hogwarts. Alpha tilted her head, but the howls of her pack pulled her from her standstill, and she ran into the trees after them.

Moony wanted to follow the wolves, but he had an uncompleted mission. He turned back for Hogwarts, delivering the compass to Severus's quarters, where he was also staying.

"You found the compass," Severus stated, holding up the object. Harry was long gone for the night. Severus had just finished putting his grading away when Moony arrived, and now he adjusted the picture in the middle until it showed a werewolf and the device's small arrow spun and a magical gold trail sparkled over to Moony. "And it works perfectly. This is . . ."

 _"What you need, isn't it?"_ Moony smiled softly.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to the stories his grandfather had told him of their ancestors. How they had all hunted for an object such as this, how they had hired curse breakers and dark wizards in desperate attempts to break the sphinx's curse. How the curse had broken every man it affected. This could be his freedom. He may have found the answer to end this curse.

"I have some things to tend to this weekend," Severus said. "But next weekend, we will see what this tells us."

Severus set the compass in his study, locking it in his desk. His hands shook as he did so. He was so close. So very close.

* * *

The next evening came quickly, and Moony had been restless in Severus's quarters all day. Since the evening was cool and refreshing, Severus decided to shift outside that night. He had already sent a note to Harry to meet them in their usual place after dinner. Moony ran through the trees, pausing and howling occasionally but staying close to the school. Severus was busy staring up at the starry sky. How strange the stars align, he thought, then shook his head. It was bad enough to turn into a centaur, he certainly did not like when he thought like one.

Yet, there was an awakening part of him that appreciated the curse, oddly enough. He never would have the relationship he did with Harry now if not for the curse. When the boy entered his life, Harry had managed to twist every routine, every ideology, and every cold muscle Severus had within him. It was a feat his mother had never been able to do, although if he was to be honest, he fed more off of his somber grandfather than his curse less mother. This had been a strange year for sure.

Laughing caught his and Moony's attention, and the two headed for the greenhouses. Severus heard Hagrid's voice and watched as the kids greeted the half-giant first. As he stood between the greenhouses, he used his tail to slap at some flies. That was one thing he would never enjoy about turning into a half horse beast.

"These flies are awful," Severus said, stepping around some as his tail slapped at his side.

 _"Consider yourself lucky,"_ Moony growled, scratching at his neck.

"Wait a second." Severus glared a Moony. "You're sleeping in my quarters!"

 _"Guess you'll have to treat your entire place when I'm out,"_ Moony smirked.

"I'll have Poppy treat you, you mangy mutt. A nice long flea bath should do the trick."

Moony growled, but the sound of the children approaching caught his attention and he ran ahead, leaving Severus on his own to wait. Harry and his friends arrived with a wagging, wriggling Moony at their side.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione was quick to greet.

"Hey, Ajax," Harry said, informal as ever.

Ron muttered something, but even Severus's sharper hearing didn't catch it.

"Good evening, children," Severus said. "I am sure everyone is caught up on their homework?"

Moony gave a wolfish roll of his eyes while Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry opened his mouth but decided against saying anything and made a so-so hand gesture. Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"And what does that mean, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Well, I'm still catching up after . . . you know. Oh, by the way, I told Ron and Hermione about Teucer. I hope that was okay."

After everything he knew the three had been through so far this year, Severus knew Harry's friends were trustworthy and loyal to the boy. So, no, he did not care. However, the urge to tease could not be resisted.

"And what if it had not been okay? You've already told them anyway."

"Yeah, but . . ." Harry glanced at his friends, who looked unsure about what to say or do. "I tell them everything and . . . I guess I should have asked before, but we got talking and I didn't even think . . ."

"Harry," Severus interrupted, "It is all right that you've told your friends. As long as you tell no one else. And next time, talk to me before expelling information off to your friends. Deal?"

"Yes, Ajax."

Moony broke the serious mood by knocking Ron over and prancing around the kids. The children chased the wolf for a while before sitting and talking about their classes and how much studying they were doing. Moony stared off into the trees once more, sitting at the edge of the treeline, his ears alert. Hermione asked Severus a thousand questions about what may be on the final test, but Severus tired of them quickly and snapped at her that the exams were still a few weeks away.

"That's what I've been telling her!" Ron said.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Severus sighed. "I did not mean to lose my temper, Miss Granger. But if you can think of all these questions yourself, I would say you are more than ready for the exam."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

 _"Enough about school and exams,"_ Moony huffed, walking back over to the trio and Severus. " _I feel like that's all you want to talk about. Do you know how to have fun?"_

"Of course, I do." Hermione glared at Moony and crossed her arms. Ron shook his head.

 _"I think you need a review."_ At that, Moony knocked Hermione over, grabbing her hair piece and running away with it. Hermione and Ron chased after Moony. Harry stood to follow, but Severus quickly blocked him.

Silently, Severus jerked his head in the direction of the forest and lead the way through a trodden path, Harry smiling as the two sneaked away from their pack-herd. Severus led Harry to a small meadow with an incredible view of the stars. It was barely twenty feet into the forest, which is why Severus had chosen it. He could easily make a quick escape with the boy should anything appear. And there was a 'vicious' werewolf nearby, of course.

"This is beautiful," Harry said.

Severus smiled down at Harry. While he tolerated the visits with Harry and his friends, he truly looked forward to some alone time with Harry. He carded a hand through Harry's hair while the child leaned into him.

"Ajax," Harry said, "do you think that maybe—I don't know—instead of going back to my relatives, maybe I could stay with you."

"Pardon?" Severus asked, frowning down at the boy.

Harry cleared his throat. "To be honest, I think you're lonely. When we first met, you didn't have anyone, and you didn't really want anyone around you. But now you're much better and I think it would be good for you if you had someone to live with you over the summer. Unless . . . you don't live here do you?"

"Not over the summer," Severus said, unsure of what else to say at the moment.

"Oh," Harry said, but he cleared his throat again and said, "And you know my relatives don't really want me back anyway, so it's kind of a win-win. Right?"

"Harry, I . . ." Severus began, staring at the boy's vulnerable expression. He paused with a sigh, thinking back to his own home situation. He resided at Prince Manor and there was certainly plenty of room for another person. However, this was the boy who lived, and Severus knew very well that the boy needed the safety of the blood wards. Yet, if his home situation was poor, then surely that would allow the child to be removed. That was easier said than done. And in order to have Harry stay with him, he would need custody of the child. Guardianship was easy to apply for, but given Severus's history . . .

Severus closed his eyes, remembering the cruelty his great-grandfathers endured, two who ended up murdered by their own father by curse breaks gone wrong. Already, he was not off to a great start. And from there, Severus had his own problems. One: he was a Death Eater turned Spy. That would fly by well with child services. He could only imagine what the headlines would say. That was a battle in itself. And two: he was still cursed.

Which honestly would not interfere with taking care of Harry, but the curse did leave its trauma. It left all his ancestors and himself broken and depressed. Severus could still see his grandfather Jeremias running those laps in that corral, running circles and circles. He could still hear the thud as Jeremias's centaur body collapsed to the ground. He could hear his mother crying over the lifeless form. Severus did not go home happy each summer. He did not like Prince Manor and the darkness hidden within its walls. Was that really what he wanted to expose Harry to?

"Ajax?" Harry asked, patting Severus's withers.

Severus's eyes flew open. He looked down at Harry's glassy eyes, the boy already prepared for a negative answer.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you are safer within the blood wards."

"What?"

"Besides, no one would let you stay with me."

"No one has to know."

"What do you want me to do—kidnap you?"

"If you have to!"

"Harry! How could you think so lowly of yourself? I know your situation at home may not be ideal and I would love nothing more than to see you out of your relatives' home. But there is nothing I can do."

"I could live with you!"

"No, not me."

"Why not? Do you think so lowly of yourself? What is so awful that I couldn't stay with you?"

"It's complicated . . ."

"You say everything is complicated, but is it really? Why don't you want me?"

"It is not a matter of me wanting or not wanting you. I would love for you to stay with me . . ."

"Then why are you saying no?"

"It could never be, Harry. There are things that I've done that I am not proud of and those same things would interfere with my gaining custody of you, and I would not kidnap you, young man. Besides, I may be lonely in the manor, but now I have someone to write to. I can promise you that over the summer."

"But I really want to stay with you," Harry said, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he tried to hug what he could reach of Severus. "I love you. Don't send me back to my relatives."

Severus felt his breath catch and a lump form in his throat at Harry's words. He lifted the child up to hug him properly. Did he feel the same toward Harry? Had they grown that close? He could feel warmth spreading across his chest, and he knew that he very well did feel the same.

"I love you, too, Teucer," Severus said softly. "But I cannot be what you need me to be."

"How do you know?"

"Listen to me," Severus continued. "You are a Gryffindor. You are a brave lion. You fought a mountain troll for heaven's sake. Faced a werewolf twice, tamed him the third time. Rode a centaur. Life is tough, and you had to grow up with relatives who cared little for you. But look at how far you've come now. Surely spending a single summer with your relatives is so awful you'd rather be kidnapped from the only home you've ever known."

"I would, but only by you. I know why Moony could never take me, but you could."

"There is so much I haven't told you, child."

"None of it would change a thing."

"Do not be so sure. You do not know me completely."

"I don't need to."

Severus sighed, hearing Moony's barking approaching them, laughter following the wolf. He rested his head against Harry's. "Could we have this conversation another day? Perhaps when it is just you and I?"

"Okay," Harry said, wiping his cheeks. "I'll convince you. Somehow."

"I know you'll try your hardest," Severus admitted, giving Harry a sad look as he set the boy down just as Moony and the rest of the Golden Trio arrived.

* * *

Leave your thoughts! Thanks.


End file.
